Two Trainers, One Fate
by seiko.death13
Summary: 16 year old Saki begins her journey to become a Pokemon Trainer, but what happens when she meets a mysterious silver haired man who helps her along her journey? Who is he? And why does he always seem to show up when she leasts expects?
1. A New Chapter

"We're moving!" I could hear my mother's voice shout eargly as I sat in the small living room of our apartment. The beeping sound coming from the large glass vase had been going on for almost an hour as I could little cracks on the egg inside slowly starting to form.

The bright colors on the egg were in little circles, trianagles, and squares as they curved around the eggs oval shape. I didn't remember when we had gotten it, but it seemed like forever. Turning my head, I could hear my parents footsteps coming towards me as I quickly looked back at the egg.

"Saki! We have great news!" I heard my mother say as I continued to star intensely at the egg. The seat next to me had sunken in as I could feel my mother hug me from behind and looked at the egg with me. "You're waiting for it to hatch, aren't you?" she asked as I nodded my head.

"What's it gonna be?" I asked her, as I watched my father knell down. His freshly cut short black hair had been spiked up slightly at the top of his head. Countless oil stains had been scattered across his white button work shirt, and were somewhat apparent on his black slacks.

His blue eyes looked at me, as he placed a hand on my head and began to mess up my dark brown hair. "That's part of the mystery, Saki, but I think it's going to hatch any minute now." he said as a bright light emereged, enveloping the container.

I sheilded my eyes with my small hands, as the light slowly began to fade away. Looking back, I saw a large lump of black fur, laying where the egg once was. It looked almost like a small fox, as it's paws and the tip of its head where dyed a bright red color. Its red eyes began to open as it innocently looked at me.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" my mother asked, as I still looked curiously at it. I slowly reached towards it as the strange newborn Pokemon sniffed my hand before rubbing its head against it.

Smiling, I carefully picked the Pokemon up in my arms as it slept peacefully. "I had a feeling it would be this one," I heard my father say as he sat next me on the small couch. "It's known as Zorua, the egg had been found outside of Castelia City near where the trailor was. Rumor had it that the woman who was said to have lived in that trailor was actually a Zoroark."

"Can we keep it?" I asked him as I looked up my mother. Her black pigtails were curled in large curls that extended down to her waist. The modest purple dress she wore didn't seem to have a stain or crease anywhere in sight.

"Of course we can, it is your Pokemon after all." she said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the dresser nearby. "Oh, honey. When do we leave?" she asked, as my head instantly looked over at my father.

"Leave?"

He nodded his head, "yes. Saki, we're moving to a nice city known as Slateport City. Dad got a job to build boats," he said enthustiastically. I looked down, as I didn't feel very happy about what my father had just told me. "Come on, it'll be fun! Think of it as a new chapter of our lives with Zorua."

"Don't worry honey," I heard my mother say, "Saki, open your hand." she said as I opened my hand slightly, as I tried not to wake my new Zorua up. My mother had gently placed what appeared to be a small white circle in my hand. "Do you see that little button in the middle of it? Go ahead and press it," she said.

I gently pressed my thumb against the tiny little red dot, as it quickly expanded in my hand. Jumping back, I could feel Zorua jump out of my arms, and sat down in my lap. Looking at it, it was just a metal like white ball with a red line around it. "That's a premier pokeball, it'll make sure that no one can take Zorua away from you." I heard her say as I looked at Zorua.

Placing my hand on top of it's head, as it looked up at me. "Will you be my friend?" I asked it, as I offered it the pokeball. I watched as it's nose touch the pokeball.

In an instant the pokeball opened wide, as Zorua was almost dissolved into a bright red light before retracting into the pokeball, closing tightly. "Where'd Zorua go!?" I asked, frightened that something bad had happened.

"Here honey, watch this," my father said as he took the pokeball out of my hand. "Now come on out, Zorua!" he yelled as he threw the pokeball up in the air. A loud, almost snapping sound quickly rang throughout the room as Zorua appeared once more. Father had expertly, catching the pokeball back in his hand, handed it back to me.

Zorua looked around curiously, as it ran back over to me. Jumping back onto the couch and laying back down in my lap, as it went back to sleep. "Anyway we leave for the Hoenn region next month." My father said as he walked out of the living room.

"I better start getting things ready!" my mother yelled as she followed him out of the room, leaving Zorua and I alone.

It seemed like today was just full of surprises. I didn't know what life is going to be like when we move to this Hoeen region. What will happen to Zorua and I? In Castelia City there'd be hundreds of wild pokemon communicating with everyone and just living happily, but was going to be the same in our new home?

At least with my Zorua at my side, I'd at least have one friend with me.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later...<em>

I could smell the savory essence of my mother's cooking from the downstairs kitchen, the sight of many Wingulls flying past my window captivated Zorua as she sat on my bed. Brushing my hip length black hair I couldn't help but think about what I was going to ask my parents today.

"Do you think I should still do it?" I asked Zorua as she shifter herself on my purple comforters before looking at me curiously. "I'm starting to have second thoughts,"

"Zorru, zozora." she said, almost sounding angry at me. As time had gone by and I had an understanding of what Zorua said to me. My parent's had thought it was strange, but our bond was so strong we both believed nothing could break it. "Zorua, zor."

"You're right, I guess I'm just scared about what they say." I told her as I put my brush down on my dark brown vanity dresser and walked over to her. Picking her up, she slowly began to crawl up my arm and sat herself on my head. "I swear some days I think you're just to lazy to walk," I said as I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Walking threw the tall doorway I noticed that father had still not returned home from work yet as the leather couch he usually occupied was empty. Buzz Net was playing on the TV, it was mother's way of working so she wouldn't feel weird, the sounds were just a way of removing the silence of our large home.

"Saki! Are you and Zorua hungry?" she yelled from the kitchen as I walked in. The steam from the two pots on the stove were escaping threw the vent overhead, as she seemed to be finishing up some sort of cake on a silver tray.

Zorua jumped off my head, landing delicately on the table, managing not to ruffle up the cotton table cloth. A vase of stargazers and roses was set in the middle of the table, along with a red envelope leaning against it.

I pulled out a seat, as she looked over at us with a smile. She still wore her favorite lavender dress, covered with her navy blue cooking apron. After we moved to Slateport City she had cut her hair to her shoulders, but her black hair still managed to have numerous curls and waves.

"When's dad gonna be home?" I asked as I grabbed the envelope. Mom quickly took the envelope from my hands and placed Zorua's food bowl right next to her as she looked questionally at the empty bowl.

"Pretty soon, but no touching this until he get's home." she said as I grabbed the large white plate she handed me. "Just because it's your birthday today doesn't mean you have special priveleges-"

"I'm home!" I heard my dad say, as he came into the kitchen. "There's the birthday girl," he said as he placed his hand in my hair, before messing it up. "Sorry I'm a bit late I had to pick a few things up," he said as he handed me a fairly large, medium sized box. Wrapped beautifully with a metalic purple wrapping paper with a large pink bow on the top of it.

I was astonished that my father had gone through so much just for this one simple day, "if you want to open your presents, I guess you could now." I heard mom say sarcastically as I looked at Zorua.

Her head tilted side to side as she looked at the envelope and the present with great curiousity. I grabbed one of the ribbons ends, as I quickly pulled it off, "come a little closer Zorua," I told her as she jumped on my lap. Her frong legs stood on the corner of the gift as I carefully wrapped the ribbon around her neck and pulled it into a large bow around her neck.

Zorua looked at me with a smile as she seemed happy with the bow. I then began to rip the purple paper off of the box as I pulled open the cardboard box and looked at the inside of it. Pulling out what appeared to be a black belt, on the left side of it, it seemed that there was a holder for six individual pokeballs.

Putting it down on the table, I then pulled out what appeared to be the newest Pokenav. It's oval shape and glistening clean screen reflected my dark purple eyes and dark hair, looking up my dad he nooded at me. "There's one more thing in there," he said as I looked back at the box. Moving aside the packing bubbles I grabbed what appeared to be a traveling sling bag, the black bag had two large pockets on the front and it appeared that more could be fitted inside of the bag.

"What's this for?" I asked, as both my parents took a seat at the table. They both looked at each other with a smile, before looking back at me. Not saying a word. "Zorua, can you grab me the envelope?" I asked her, as she jumped on the table and grabbed the red envelope in her mouth.

Handing me the envelope I quickly opened it to find three things inside of it. I pulled out the large white folded paper, a plastic card, and what looked to be a ferry ticket to Petalburg City. "We know you and Zorua have wanted to explore since we've moved here, and we thought that since you're 16 now, you can go on your own journey." they told me as Zorua jumped off the table and on the ground, jumping around in happiness as I couldn't stop smiling.

"When is this ferry suppose to leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, now that card has enough money for you for a few weeks 'hopefully'. We'll make sure to deposit money for you every once and awhile," he told me as my mom looked at him happily. "When you get to Petalburg City, go straight to Littleroot Town and find Professer Birch, he'll give you another Pokemon to travel with you and Zorua."

Jumped back on my lap, knocking the box down the ground. Her black and red tail wagging happily at the sound of a new friend, "Zorua, are you happy? We're gonna go on an adventure!" I yelled as I grabbed her and hugged her tightly to me as she barked happily.

To think, starting tomorrow I'll begin my own adventure and travel the Hoenn region. Who knows what could happen!


	2. Silver Hair

The sun was barely starting to rise over the large mountains of the Hoenn region, as I hugged both my parents good-bye. Standing before the wooden dock, the sound of the boats loud honk echoed throughout the quiet loading area as the Wingulls and Pelippers flew away at the sound.

"You be careful, you don't know what's out there." I heard my mother muffle past my hair as she held me tightly. Her heart was beating so loud I could almost feel it beat out of her chest.

"I will be mom," I told her, trying to comfort her. After waking up earlier than usual and stopping by the PokeMart to get a sufficient supply of potions, full heals, and plenty of rations I still felt a bit uneasy myself.

"Don't forget to come by and see us," my dad said as I could feel Zorua jump on my leg. Tugging at the ends of my black jeans, as a way to tell me that the ferry was going to leave soon. "We can't wait to see what new friends you two will make," he said as they let me go and took a few steps back.

I could feel my heart starting to ache a bit as I looked at them, once I begin my journey it might be weeks, maybe even months before I return home to Slateport City. "I love you guys," I told them as I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes, as I quickly wiped them away.

"We love you too," my mother said to me as I turned towards the wooden step way. A man was standing right before the entrance of the ferry, waiting for me to board.

"Let's go Zorua," I told her as I leaned over to pick her up before placing her on my shoulder. I looked over at my parent's one last time as I saw them smile and wave at me as I turned back towards the step way and continued to walk up it.

"Good morning ma'am, may I please have your ticket?" the sharply dressed man asked me, as I handed him the laminated ticket. I watched, as he took a hole punch out of his pocket and stamped the left side of it three times. "Here is your ticket ma'am and your room key. Enjoy your trip on the luxurious Slateport Ferry!" he told me with a smile.

As I entered the ferry, I looked back once again as I saw that my parent's had left. The man shut the door behind me, as he locked it before leaving me and Zorua alone. I couldn't help but be mystified, alone the hallway of the ferry there was silver like posts holding up a orb like light bulb that gave the hallway a warm glow.

Zorua jumped off my shoulder and landed upon the amber carpet, as she began to sniffe around. As she waked circles around me, I looked down at my ticket as I found my room number, First Class, Room 13. "Mom and dad have done so much for us, this ticket alone must have cost a fortune." I told Zorua as she jumped up, grabbing the ticker in her mouth before dropping it on the carpet.

I picked her up and the ticket as I carried her in my arms like I did when I was younger, "zorua zor zora?" she asked me questioningly, as we walked down the hallway. I didn't seem to find any maps or signs near the entrance, but if we kept walking I was sure we could find one.

"I don't know, I've only been on a ferry once. Remember?" I asked her, as we had taken a four day cruise ship from our home in Casterlia City in the Unova region, to our new home in Slateport City in the Hoenn region. Though I was only eight when we came here and Zorua was still just a new born pup.

"Zora zor." she said bluntly as she looked up at me.

"Let's just be happy we're starting our adventure," I told her with a smile as we continued to walk down the hallway. I knew that when you are ten year's old you could start your own journey with Pokemon, but I didn't. Instead I grew a strong bond with Zorua, and tried to learn all it's moves and tactics before leaving my home.

"Zorua!" she leaped out of my arms as she ran towards a sign and started jumping up to read it.

I walked over to the sign as I read it aloud, "First Class Floor, rooms 1-12 to the left and rooms 13-26 to the right." I looked down the divided hallway as the large dark oak doors had the room numbers embedded on them. As we turned a corner down the other hall, I could see the number 13 on one of the doors, "this is it," I said to Zorua, as I pulled out the room key and opened the door.

As we walked in, the light from the large window filled the room. A large bed was neatly cleaned with beige sheets and linen, as a large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. Dropping my bag on the ground, I let myself drop on the large bed.

"Zora..." I could feel her paw starting to poke my side, as she laided down on my stomach.

"Attention passengers, we will be having a complementary breakfast service in the next hour. We'd like to encourage all passengers to join in before our afternoon Pokemon battles on the main deck." the sound of a man's voice boomed throughout the ship.

_"Pokemon battle?"_ I didn't remember mom and dad saying anything about that.

"Our current destination is Petalburg City, which is about a two day trip. And thank you for choosing Slateport Ferry, we hope you enjoy your stay." the announcement was over, as I quickly sat myself back up again

"Zorua...did you hear that?"

"Zorua, zoura, zor!" she jumped with glee.

"So you do want to participate in the Pokemon battles." I said, as she nodded her head. I guess it was time for us to practice battling together, although part of me didn't feel like I was ready yet to battle other trainers, who knows how good they are?

Zorua jumped back on the bed, as looked at me before rubbing her head against my arm. "Let's do it!" I said with a smile as she squinted her eyes in happiness and started to bark with joy."I have an idea. Why don't we put your illusion ability to the test?' I asked her as she stopped barking and looked at me.

"Zora?"

"Come on, back in Castelia you're known as the illusion pokemon. You transformed into an Eevee just to mess with the kids that hanged out around the pier," I told her with a smile. Zorua was known to have a mischievous attitude, and it just seemed like we needed to practice with her illusion skills.

"Zor, Zozora!" she said. I watched as she was soon enveloped in a black lighted crystal before reappearing again. Her black and red hair was then replaced by the light brown fur, and dark brown eyes of an Eevee, but the red ribbon around her neck was not affected by her transformation. "Eevee!" she yelled, as she jumped into my arms.

"Alright then it's settled then."

* * *

><p>After our quick breakfast, Zorua was still disguised as an Eevee we were anxiously awaiting for the crew to get the battle field ready. Leaning against the metal barricade behind me, as the salty sea air flowed threw my hair, gently caressing 'Eevee's' fur.<p>

"You nervous?" I asked as I held her tightly in my arms as she looked up at me. "Do you want to go in your Pokeball?" looking down at my belt, her white Pokeball in it's full size was tightly hooked in the slots of my belt.

Looking away from me she nodded her head as she continued to watch the men assemble the stands for the opponents to stand upon. "So you just want to jump onto the field when they call us?"

"Eevee! Eve!" she said as looked at me again and smiled.

"Attention! Those who wish to participate in the Pokemon battles today, please report to the sign up table!" I heard one of the crew members yell, as I looked towards the red cloth covered table. A small line was starting to form, as I walked over.

My heart began to beat faster and faster, as the time for us to have our first battle was rapidly approaching. "Eev?" I looked down, but put a smile on my face. I could tell that she was worried about me, but I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Ma'am," I heard a woman's voice call to me, as a woman wearing a blue uniform dress waved her hand for me to come to the desk. Her blonde hair was neatly pulled back into a bun without a hair our of place. "Do you know how the battles work?" she asked as she handed me the clip board and a pen.

"No, this is my first time." I told her honestly, as I signed my name on a blank line.

"That's no problem," she said to me with a smile. "Each competitor will have only one Pokemon. If you beat your opponent you will continue to battle your way to the final round. If your Pokemon is unable to battle you will be disqualified from the competition for today." she quickly explained as I nodded my head. "Please go ahead and watch the others until your name is called for your turn."

I left the table, my heart was still pound like a steam hammer in my chest. In a short amount of time I could see that the audience bleachers were ready as many began to take their seat. Walking over a man dressed in a black and white striped shirt, holding a red and blue flag stood in the middle of the battle field.

Taking a seat in the middle of the bleachers, I placed 'Eevee' in my lap as I could see the line of people signing up, growing ans shrinking in a matter of seconds. I could feel my friend rub her head against my stomach as I looked down and gently petted her head.

"It's not everyday do I see a Pokemon so concerned about its trainer," a voice said above me as I looked up. Shielding my eyes from the sun I saw a young man who looked only a few years old than me standing next to me. His silver hair caught the glistening shine of the bright sun light. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked, as he pointed at the empty space.

"No, go for it." I told him, as I watched him sit close to me. His black and purple zigzagged suit almost reminded me of a Zigzagoon in a way, mainly because of it's pattern. His grey undershirt and losse red tie showed he was someone of high power in a way. He had many steel silver rings on both of his hands.

Looking at me with his blue-grey eyes he smiled. "My name is Steven, who might you be?" he asked as he offered me his hand.

"I'm Saki," I took grabbed his hand, as his practically enveloped mine. His hands were somewhat cool, but not cold. He held my hand for a minute before slowly letting it go. For some reason, I didn't want him to let go just yet.

"What a beautiful name." he said as I could feel my face turn red. 'Eevee' sniffed at Steven's hand, as he gently petted her on the head. "You must care deeply about Saki to worry about her." he said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention she was getting.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to thank those who signed up for the competition in advance as we get these battles started!" a crew member announced next to the referee, as he held the microphone close to his mouth. "I'd like to remind everyone that those participating will only have one Pokemon, and remember if your Pokemon is unable to battle you'll be disqualified for the rest of today's battles! Now, let's start off with Aston and Katrina!" he said as the two trainers stood on the stands across from each other.

The referee stood near the edge of the battle field holding out both flags, the blue flag in the left and the red flag in the right, "let the battle...Begin!" he yelled. With that each of the trainers threw a single Pokeball into the air, as the snapping sound of both of them opening was in sync.

I watched as a Gloom and a Vibrava stood on the field. 'Eevee' then quickly climbed on top of my head, as she began to watch the battle begin. "Alright Gloom use stun spore!" the girl known as Katrina yelled, as the Gloom tilted it's head and released a yellow-orange type of mist towards the Vibrava.

"Fly up and use Aerial Ace!" Aston yelled, as the Vibrava quickly moved away from the mist and flew up into the air, quickly coming back down, it's webbed wings glowing brightly as it made a direct hit with Gloom.

Staggering back the Gloom quickly caught itself, as it seemed determined after the first hit. "Gloom use stun spore again!" she yelled as the Vibrava flew back up into the air, "now grab Vibrava with vine whip!" with that two green vines appeared from the flower upon the Gloom's head as it grabbed around Vibrava's wings bringing it down to the mist.

"Get out of there!" Aston yelled, as the Vibrava broke free, but seemed to be a bit slow.

"The thing must have gotten paralyzed from the stun spore," I said to myself as it seemed a bit slower then when the battle had first started. I continued to watch, as Gloom charged directly at Vibrava before it hit the ground, looking like it could not battle anymore.

The referee held up the blue flag, "Vibrava is unable to able, the victory goes to Katrina and Gloom!" he yelled as the crowd began to clap and cheer. Both of the trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs before leaving the stands.

"Next we have Blake and Brighton!" he yelled as the next two stepped forward.

"You have to admit that was a cleaver move she pulled," I heard Steven say as I looked towards him.

"You're right about that, by pulling Vibrava down into the mist as a way to paralyze it then to finish it off with a direct hit. She definetly had a plan in mind when she saw it." I said as he looked towards me.

"Most trainers won't think about a plan until their Pokemon is close to fainting, but I guess some are different like that." I heard him say, as I looked back at the battle. An Aron and what appeared to be an Delcatty were attacking each other head on with countless tackles. Their trainers both yelling for them to either dodge or do something else, but they didn't seem to hear them.

"Eevee?"

I pulled her off my head, as I looked at her. "I don't know, maybe something got into them." I said as I could hear the Aron cry out before landing hardly on the battle field. The referee then held up the red flag.

"Aron is unable to battle, the battle goes to Blake!" he said as the Delcatty walked away with its trainer. "Next up, Saki and Alexander!" I jumped when I heard my name, as I walked past Steven and multiple others as I climbed off the bleachers and stood upon the stand.

Putting 'Eevee' down I looked over at my opponent. He seemed to be an older man, wearing a floral like tourist shirt and a pair of thick looking eye glasses. I saw as he was throwing a Pokeball up in the air and catching it over and over again.

"Let the battle, begin!" the referee yelled as my heart skipped a beat. It felt like everything had stopped until I heard the sound of Alexander's Pokeball open.

"Come on Duskull!" he yelled as the ghost Pokemon appeared on the field. It's single glowing red eye was starring at me, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Go on, Eevee!" I said, as she jumped off the stand and onto the field. I didn't exactly now what to do, but I didn't want to make the first move just yet.

'Eevee' gave a quick nod back at me, as she crouched down, ready to attack. "Duskull use shadow ball!" he gave the command, as a dark erie sphere formed infront of Duskull before being aimed at 'Eevee'.

"Quickly, dodge it!" I yelled, as she leaped to the side and out of the shadow ball's path. "Now use Pursuit!" 'Eevee's' paws then began to glow a dark grey color as she lunged toward Duskull, hitting it twice before jumping back.

I could see how confident she was, it almost seemed like she was possessed by a different personality. Duskull fell back a bit, as it regained it's posture, "lucky shot! Now use ember!" the red shit balls began to come towards 'Eevee' as she moved out of the way.

Running towards Duskull, "now use night slash!" I commanded as several black vines formed around 'Eevee' as they strike Duskull. The sound of the crowds confusion caught my attention, but only for a split second as the Duskull still seemed persistent in the battle.

"Just what kind of-no matter! Use ember until you hit Eevee!" he yelled as the Duskull continuously aimed numerous spit fires towards 'Eevee'.

"Keep dodging!" I yelled as she jumped out of the way of the attacks, until I saw one hit her directly in the chest! "No, Eevee!" I yelled as I watch her fall back before being enveloped in the black crystal, as Zorua returned to her normal form.

The crowd gasped in shock as they seemed confused about her ability, but then again other than Ditto, Zorua was the other Pokemon that could transform it's shape. "I knew there was something weird about that Pokemon, now use psychic!" he commanded.

As Duskull aimed it's purple-pink beam at Zorua, we both stood confidently as everyone watched. A blue barrier protected Zorua, as the attack from Duskull seemed to have no affect on her, "psychic moves don't affect dark type Pokemon." I said as Alexander looked confused. "Zorua, finish it off with night slash one last time."

With that Zorua dashed towards the Duskull, as the dark vines appeared once more as she striked the Duskull. Falling back, I could see it's bright red eye go dull as it collapsed on the ground, as Zorua ran back to me.

"Duskull is unable to battle, Saki is the winner!" the referee yelled as the crowd cheered for us. Catching Zorua in my arms, I could feel an adrenaline rush surge threw my body as we walked back to our seat next to Steven.

He seemed a bit surprised at me, as he looked at Zorua curiously. "What kind of Pokemon is this?" he asked, as he took Zorua from my arms and seemed to study her intensely. Zorua didn't seem very happy, as she struggled to get out of his hands, landing in my lap.

I looked at Steven as I gently petted her. "Zorua is an illusion Pokemon. Kind of like Ditto, but different. Back home in Casterlia City in the Unova region there was always rumors and stories about a trailer that lay outside of the city limits where they say the woman who lived there was actually a Zoroark. One day my father had stumbled upon it, but it was empty and abandoned with only an egg in it." I explained as he looked curiously at us.

The sounds of the Pokemon battles going on provided a way to ignore the strange awkward silence that was starting to form as he seemed to process the information. "So she can transform into any Pokemon?" he asked me.

"I don't know, after she hatched we had left Castelia to live in Slateport. To be honest there is still so much mystery behind her that I don't know yet." I told him as I looked down at Zorua as she was happily wagging her tail.

"How long have you lived in the Hoenn region Saki?" he asked as I looked back at him.

"Only eight years as of yesterday, but this is my first time leaving Slateport." I said as he seemed confused.

"Are you saying that you're just starting your journey as a Pokemon trainer?"

I nodded my head, "yes. My parents thought it would be a good idea if Zorua and I grew a strong bond together before we left on our journey." I said as he smiled at me.

"That would explain it then, it does seem like you and Zorua are closer than most trainers and their Pokemon."

I smiled at what he said, as I was happy that at least another person saw our bond that we had worked hard to form.

* * *

><p>After all the battles Zorua and I faced, I was surprised that we had made it to tomorrow's final round. For a rookie trainer I was pretty impressed with myself and Zorua's skill.<p>

Standing on the moonlit deck, I watched as the waves crashed against the ship as the slow speed still caused them to violently split and crash into the nose of the ship. The smell of salt in the air had nearly vanished as night had fallen.

The Wingulls and Pelippers were no long flying in the sky, as the sight of numerous Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats inhabited the night sky. Looking down at the water I noticed the tops of what appeared to be baby Wailmers and Tentacools floating at the top of the water surface as they seemed to be either sleeping or waiting patiently for their prey.

"You have to admit, today was pretty successful." I said to Zorua as she snuggled up in my coat. After all her hard work today, she had decided to fall asleep for most the day and ended up sleeping in my jacket as we stood by ourselves.

"Zor...ra...zor," she said past a yawn. Smiling at her adorableness, I held her tight as I looked back at today's battles. They were challenging, but they were only going to get harder after today. We still had tomorrow's final battle before we could even relax, whoever we face tomorrow might be tougher than our previous opponents today.

I felt Zorua's head quickly shoot up as she jumped out of my coat. Looking down at her I saw her beginning to crouch and growl at the darkened corner of the deck. Feeling a bit scared, I tried to see the figure that was standing in the shadows.

"Come out, we know you're there!" I yelled as I could hear the footsteps come out from the shadows. My eyes opened in astonishment, as the moonlight shined an ominous look on Alexander's face. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as he just stood there like a creep.

"Give...it...to...me..." he said, as his voice had completely changed from this afternoon.

"Give what?" I asked him, as I quickly picked Zorua up and held her in my arms.

"Your Pokemon...I want it!" he yelled as I could see an unknown anger in his eyes. "Give it to me! I'll be invincible with it on my team!" he yelled as his hands strangely cringed towards his face and body.

I felt my blood run cold as he said his demands. He wanted my Zorua! "No, I can't let you have her! She's my best friend, nothing in the world would make me give her to you!" I told him, as his eyes instantly looked directly into mine even from our long distance.

"No I must have it! Give it to me!" He said as he ran towards me, I dashed away but I could still hear him running towards us. "I want it! Give me it!" he yelled as I could feel my fear going through me.

"Leave us a-" I stopped mid-sentence as I turned the corner, unknowingly running into someone. "I'm so sorry, but you have to help me!" I said as I looked back as I could hear Alexander quickly catching up.

"Saki, what's going on?" I heard Steven's voice ask me as I looked up instantly. A feeling of safety overwhelmed me, as I hid behind him.

"The guy I battled today, he wants to take Zorua from me!" I said Alexander turned the corned, peering at both Steven and I. Steven wrapped his arms around Zorua and I, as he pulled me close.

"Do you really mean to take this girl's Pokemon away?" he asked as Alexander seemed to completely change.

"I...want-"

"Don't come near this girl and her Pokemon again! Do you understand!?" he asked, as he seemed to have changed as well. Alexander nodded his head as he ran away, not even bothering to say another word to us.

I took a step back from Steven, looking up at him. "Steven...thank you, you don't know how grateful I am." I told him as he was still looking towards the direction Alexander had retreated inn.

"I can't stand people try to take other's Pokemon, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." he apologized as he seemed to be back to the Steven I had met today. "I don't feel safe with you going back to your room alone, allow me to walk you back." he offered as I nodded my head.

Opening the door, we walked along the First Class corridor as we walked past the room until we had reached mine. As I unlocked the door, I gazed up at him, "again, thank you Steven." I said as he smiled at me.

"It was an honor to protect you two. Rest well, tomorrow's another day." he said as he walked away.

_'Yea, tomorrow is another day.'_


	3. Battle

_Knock, knock, knock..._

I tiredly opened my eyes as I could hear the sound of someone tapping on my door. As I struggled to get up, I could feel Zorua fall from resting place on my stomach sliding off to my side on the bed.

Getting out of bed, the ends of my grey cotton night gown lightly tapped against my knees with every step I took. Grabbing the knob, I pulled the door open. "Can I help you?" I asked fighting back a yawn.

Rubbing my eyes, I could barely see who it was. "I see you rested well," my eyes shot up as I looked at Steven standing in my doorway. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I thought it would be a good idea for me to stay close to you today after what had happened last night." he explained to me with a smile.

My face began to feel like it was burning as I was embarrassed that someone had to see me dressed in my night clothes. "Yea sure, just give me a minute to get ready." I told him as he nodded his head, before shutting the door. "Zorua, hurry up and get ready!" I told her as she yawned.

Grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a lavender v-neck shirt I quickly changed my clothes as Zorua slowly grabbed her ribbon off the floor before walking over to me. With the ribbon in her mouth she began to lightly use it to whip my leg.

"Zoro zorua zora?" she asked tiredly as I quickly wrapped the ribbon around her neck to create the large bow. Shaking herself she looked at me confused, as I pulled my dark hair back into a pony tail.

"Steven is here, and I don't want to keep him waiting long." I told her, as I could see a sly smile on her face. "Come on now, it's nothing like that." I told her, as I fastened my belt around my waist and threw my bag over my shoulder. "He's just worried about us after what happened last night."

Zorua only nodded her head, as I slipped on my running shoes and picked her up in my arms. Going back to the door, I opened it as I saw Steven leaning on the doorway. "That didn't take you very long," he said surprised as I locked my door.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting," I told him as Zorua jumped out of my arms and on his shoulder. "Zorua be nice," I said to her as she began to sniff him like she had did a bit yesterday. Steven smiled, as he grabbed Zorua and handed her back to me.

"She's quite the curious Pokemon," he said as we walked down the hallway. "Are you nervous about the final round tonight?" he asked me as I had almost forgotten about it. I really didn't want to think about the battle I had to compete in tonight. It almost seemed challenging enough from yesterday but whoever I battle today will be different.

"I suppose." I said as we pushed the large metal door open, walking on the main deck. "Are you going to battle today?" I asked him as I watched him nod his head.

"Yes, who knows I may just battle you tonight." he said jokingly, as I just shook my head. Even though I had just met Steven yesterday, I had felt maybe it was a bit early for me trying to get close to him. I didn't want him to believe that I was some sort of weird-o.

As the harsh morning sunlight beamed down on us, I could feel Steven standing a bit close to me as the door shut behind us. The area was all set up for the rest of the battles today as I took a seat on the bleachers, with Steven following closely behind. "I don't see Alexander." I said as I scanned around the area.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about him for the remainder of the cruise," Steven said as I looked at him curiously. "After last night's events I found him and repeated what I had said earlier to him, which he seemed to have completely understand."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him as I felt Zorua curling up in lap, quickly falling asleep. I could understand that Steven loved Pokemon like any trainer should, but he seemed completely different than the cool headed person I had met.

Steven looked towards the battle field as the annocer seemed to be preparing. "A long time ago, I, myself had almost had my best friend stolen from me. Fortunely I was able to save him, but I cannot forgive those who think they should steal Pokemon from others. It's an unspeakable crime that many get away with everyday." he said as he looked back to me.

I could feel my eyes widen, as he had spoke with such emotion that I was stunned. "I'm sorry Steven, but at like you said, you still have your friend with you. I know there more people out there that strongly believe in what you said, I mean-"

"Let's get this show on the road! As you know, the winner of today's battles will go against yesterday's winner Miss Saki! So let's get our first two trainers out here, Steven and Cecilia!"

Steven stood up as they had called his name, "good luck," I said to him as he shot me a quick smile before walking down the stands and onto the battle field. As he stood upon the stand, the sunlight gently reflected in his silver hair.

The referee stood on the edge like yesterday holding both flag out, "let the battle...begin!"

"Go, Azumarill!" Cecilia yelled as the Pokeball she threw up in the air snapped open, revealing the blue, ovalish water Pokemon. Looking over at Steven he held his Pokeball in his hand before throwing it up in the air. Quietly a strange Pokemon had appeared.

In a way it was almost like a little mini robot, a ball like head seemed to be attached to a strangely carved metallic body. It shined a navy bluish color as it's large black eye seemed to wonder about before looking directly at it's opponent. "Azumarill, use bubble beam!" Cecilia commanded as a large spray of bubbles appeared and was aimed directly at Steven's Pokemon.

"Beldum, use protect." Steven said calmly as the clear force field appeared in front of the Beldum, as the bubble beam from the Azumarill were not able to hit it. "Now, steel head!" he said as the Beldum pushed through the still oncoming bubbles with it's protect.

It's entire being began to glow bright as it's force field vanished, making direct contact with Azumarill. The blue oval being staggered back before quickly looking at Steven's Beldum. "Zora..." I heard her speak in astonishment as we watched the battle.

"Azumarill use water pulse!" Cecilia said as her Azumarill formed a light blue ring, surrouned by a rushing wave of water. It quickly washed over Belbum as the poor thing seemed have been hit badly by it.

I could see Steven's face as he seemed to be planning his next move. "Beldum finish this quickly, use zen headbutt!" he commanded, as it appeared that Beldum shook off a bit of confusion it had suffered from Azumarill's attack.

"Bellll!" It appeared to glow in it's own pink-purple color that surrounded its metal body. I could see its determination in its eye as it charged directly at Azumarill. Making direct contact with it, sending Cecilia's Azumarill flying towards her.

"Zora..."

"I know," I told her as I could see th swirls over Azumarill's eyes as it seemed to have been knocked unconscious from the attack. I watched as the referee put up the flag up in the air, signifying that Steven and his Beldum had won the match.

After returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, Steven walked back over to his spot next to me and quickly sat down. "Congratulations on your win," I told him with a smile as he just smiled back at me.

"Just like you and your Zorua, my Beldum and I share a very close bond. My father gave me my dear friend, I don't know where I'd be without him accompanying me on my journey." he told me as he held out Beldum's Pokeball and smiled.

Part of me felt happy that I had met another trainer that shared such a strong bond with their Pokemon. Zorua sniffed at the Pokeball before Steven placed it back into his pocket, as he placed his hand upon her head. "Seems like she wants to battle your friend." I told him as Zorua carefully climbed into his lap and continued to sniffed towards his pocket. "Come on now, behave," I said to her playfully as I held her in my arms.

"Zorua zora zor?" she asked me, looking up innocently at me with her big red eyes.

"I don't know Zorua, if Steven beats everyone else then you can battle Beldum," I told her as she rubbed her head up against my face. Part of me was really hoping that Steven would make it to the final round tonight, not just for Zorua's sake, but for myself as well.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the dining hall I patiently ate my lunch, as I waited for Steven to finish up his last battle. After this one, it would determine if he would battle me later on. Zorua munched her bowl full of Pokefood, as she seemed quite excited.<p>

She had watched Steven's Beldum with each battle, almost as if she was mentally preparing herself just in case. I looked at myself in the reflection of my glass of water, noticing a red tint still across my face.

My heart began to race, as I saw Steven take a seat across from me. A big smile on his face as Zorua and I looked at him. "I'm gonna guess, that you won." I said as I could feel Zorua's tail wagging against my shoulder.

"That is a secret, that both of you will have to find out." he said as I gave him an annoyed look.

"After seeing how you and your Beldum did out there today it would be surprising if you didn't win." After saying that I had numerous thoughts starting to go through my head. "Can't you just tell us?" I asked him as he just shook his head.

"Nope. Secret." he said as there was a small little glimmer in his eyes. "You know," he began as he pulled out his Pokeball, releasing Beldum from it. Zorua practically jumped over the table as she looked at it. "We're passing Dewford town as of this moment, there is suppose to be a cave that contains rare rocks, and a scripture that tells the ancient story of our origins." he said with enthusiasm.

"Really? Maybe I have to see that for myself." I told him, as I looked at Zorua as she and Beldum seemed to be getting along. "Where exactly are you heading Steven?" I asked him, as he looked out the large window as the numerous water Pokemon jumped from the ocean and entertained the small children that had gathered to watch them.

"That, I do not know. I felt trapped where I was before, and wanted to travel with Beldum. I have no real destination, just a simple man who wants to see what really lies within the Hoenn region." he told me, as he seemed happy about his decision. "What about you Saki?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question, as I adverted his gaze. "Hmm, seeing how I've just became a trainer I guess becoming a Pokemon Champion. Then maybe...travel the world..." whispering that last part to myself as I looked back up.

"That's interesting, I've considered that myself, but not yet. Not until I have the...settled a few things." he said.

"What kind of things?"

He didn't seem to keen to telling me right away as he reached for my hand. I could feel how warm his hands were, but his steel rings were cold. My face felt as if it was on fire as he smiled at me. "When the day comes, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>Standing on the metal stand, I looked across as I saw Steven across from me. Zorua stood at my side, as the lights were shining down upon us. My heart was beating so fast, it was almost like it would bust out of my chest.<p>

"Let the final battle begin!" the referee yell, as he gave the word. Without hesitation Steven threw his Pokeball, as Beldum appeared from the bright light that had spilled out. Not saying a word, he smiled, catching the ball with ease.

"Go on Zorua!" she jumped from my side, onto the field as she crouched down. I could see her faintly trembling from excitement, as she had anticipated this battle since yesterday. Just like all the other battles, I waited until my opponent made the first move before attacking.

That smile never left his face, "I guess I'll make the first move. Beldum use steel head!" Beldum lite up as he charged towards Zorua.

"Quick dodge it!" I told her as she leaped across the field, averting Beldum with each strike he attempted at her. "Now use night slash!" with that the black shadow vines appeared around her as they whipped towards Beldum.

"Use protect!" Steven commanded, as Beldum created the clear barrier in front of it, deflecting Zorua's night slash. "Now use hold back!" the minute Zorua's attack stopped Beldum charged towards her, knocking her back.

I gasped as she slide across the ground, "zorrrraaa," she growled as clawed at the ground. The attack must of been strong as I could see her back leg almost wanting to give out. "Quick use tackle!" I said as ran towards Beldum.

"Protect!" he said, as Beldum tried to create the force field again but it didn't seemed like it worked as it shattered before it. I could see that Steven was shocked by what happened as Zorua tackled into Beldum as it hit the ground.

"Now use night slash!" I said right away as Zorua's black vines appeared from her body once again as they slashed Beldum. It seemed to be pretty effective as Zorua had jumped away, leaving Beldum to shakily rise up again.

"Shake it off my friend," Steven reassured his Beldum. "Psychic type moves won't work against Zorua... focus all your energy Beldum, use steel head!" he said as Beldum glowed brightly as it flew towards Zorua.

I knew that both our Pokemon were weak, if either of them suffered a severe hit it would be the end of the battle for sure. I didn't want to risk it, but I knew there was nothing else I could do. There was only one move that could counter Beldum, I just hoped that Zorua could take the damage from Beldum's steel head

"Stay strong Zorua, use punishment!" I said as a black aurora began to envelope Zorua as she charged towards Beldum. We didn't have enough practice with this move, that I had to make it a last resort. This move did also take a lot of energy out of Zorua, I started to worry that I had made a bad move.

_Bang!_

Both Zorua and Beldum met head on. Everything seemed to stand still as they didn't move for a few seconds, before slowly falling to the ground. A large cloud of dust consumed them both as I ran over to Zorua, I could hear Steven run towards his Beldum as the dust quickly disappeared.

Picking her up in my arms I could noticed that she was still conscious, but there were multiple scratches on her. "Zo...zozora..." she spoke to me as she smiled.

"Thank goodness you're ok," I told her as I held her close to me. I looked over to Steven as he returned Beldum to its Pokeball.

He walked over to us, as knelled down. Smiling, he petted Zorua on the head, "Congratulations." he said to me, as I understood what he meant right away.

"Thank you, Steven." I beat him. After our first big victory, I slowly started to understand what being a trainer meant. Steven helped me up, as the crowd cheered and applauded in joy. My heart was still beating at a fast pace, even though our battle was over.

Standing this close to him, waving at the crowd. Maybe...just maybe... maybe I was attracted to Steven.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please leave a review! It would really mean a lot! Thanks :)<p>

Updates coming soon!


	4. Two Paths

I stood across from Steven as I held Zorua tightly in my arms, "so where are you heading now?" I asked him as he looked towards the thick forest that lay close to the pier. There were countless Taillow and Swellows mingling in the sky above with a few Wingulls and Pelippers.

"I have business to take care of in Rustboro City, after that maybe I'll go to Dewford. What about you Saki?" he asked me, as I pulled out the letter my father had given me on my birthday.

"Well, I need to go to Littleroot Town, and meet with Professer Birch. After we get our new companion...I don't really know." I told him as he smiled at me. Zorua and I watched him as he reached inside of his pocket, and pulled something out.

"Let me see your hand," he said to me as placed Zorua on my head and gave him my hand. "Seeing how close you two are, I thought I'd give you this." gently, he placed a small silver bell in my hand, the top was wrapped with a long shiny pink ribbon was attached it, as it chimed a beautiful ring.

I looked at it as Zorua climbed down onto my shoulder, "what is it?" I asked him as I gently dropped it in my bag.

"It's known as a soothe bell, it's chime is suppose to calm any Pokemon and create a strong bond between them and their trainer." he explained to me. Steven took a small step away, as I looked towards the paved dirt road towards Petalburg City. "I guess this is goodbye for now,"

"Who knows maybe we'll see each other again," I said eagerly, as stopped myself. "Sorry, I mean, I hope our paths cross again." I told him as we both smiled.

"I hope so Saki, please take care and good luck to you." he said to me, as he began to walk towards the thick forest. I stayed standing upon the dock, as he slowly began to vanish away from my view. Not once looking back at Zorua and I.

Zorua jumped off my shoulder, as I heard her land on the wooden dock. She started to tug at my leg; looking down I could see that she was trying to drag me the same way that Steven went in. Picking her up, I began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Zor zora?" she asked me, as I walked down the dirt road.

"First things first we need to get to Littleroot Town," I told her, as I tapped the screen on my PokeNav. I touched the small map icon, as a holographic map appeared in front of us; there was a small red marker showing our current location. "According to this map, we need to walk threw Petalburg City and Oldale Town before we reach Littleroot."

"Zora!?" she said unhappily as I didn't answer her original question. As the hologram disappeared, she struggled out of my arms and jumped in front of me. "Zorua! Zora zor zora!" she barked at me, as I looked at her.

Not once has she acted like this before, something must of really bugged her and I knew why. "Look it's not like I should have begged him to join us on our journey, besides you heard him. He has other things to do!" I told her as she laid down on the ground, shivering as I had yelled at her.

"Zorrrra..." she said sadly, as I felt bad at what I just did.

Knelling down, I put my hand on her head as she looked up at me. "I'm sorry Zorua, look... I know we'll cross paths with him again soon." I told her as I picked her up and continued down the path.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, we were close to the small town known as Littleroot. I brushed off any dirt and leaves that had somewhat gotten attached to my clothes. "Looks like we're almost there," I told Zorua as I plucked a leaf out of her fur.<p>

"Zorua!" she said, as I walked down the grassy path.

_Snap!_

I instantly reacted to the sound of branches being broken, as the sound of a man screaming soon followed. Just then I saw a somewhat of a husky man wearing a lab coat running out of the trees. Jumping out of his way he tripped, as he landed a short distance away from us.

There were numerous branches and leaves in his curled, messy brown hair as he looked back, completely Zorua and I. "Pooch! Poochyena!" I heard a Pokemon bark, as it jumped out of the bushes.

It was crouched down, as it seemed to be like a small puppy like Pokemon. It's black eyes looked angrily at the man, as it dug it's grey hair paws in the ground. Wagging it's black and grey tail, it was almost about ready to attack the poor man.

Zorua jumped out of my arms, as I rushed in front of the man. "Quick Zorua, use tackle!" I told her, as she charged at the Pokemon, hitting it directly with her head as it flew back in the bushes. She ran over to the bushes, as I looked back at the man. "Are you ok?" I asked him, as I helped him up.

"Yes I am, thank you so much for your help!" he thanked me with a big grin on his face as he looked over at Zorua. He seemed shocked as he ran over to her and picked her up; just like Steven he was quite curious as he began to inspect her. "What kind of Pokemon is this?" he asked, as I carefully took her out of his grasp.

"This is Zorua, she's my Pokemon. But umm... who are you?"

"My name is Professor Birch!" he said as Zorua's eyes widened in shock

Pulling out the letter from my bag, I handed it to him. "My father wanted me to give this to you," I told him, as he took the letter from my hands and quickly scanned over it.

The man snapped his fingers as he looked back at us, "so you're Saki! Your father contacted me, he said you'd be coming to get your starter Pokemon." he said as we began to walk through the forest. "Once we get to my lab, you'll be able to pick from the three Hoenn starters."

"Starters?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yes, and as a trainer you'll need a Pokedex."

"A what?"

"That's right, you still don't know much about the magnificent world of Pokemon!" he said enthusiastically. "As you already known our world is full of various types of Pokemon, as a trainer you have your own dreams you wish to achieve with your companions. Though a professor needs trainers to gather information of Pokemon as a way of research." he explained.

"What kind of research?" I felt Zorua jump back on my shoulder, as she was panting a bit.

"We're trying to figure out how our world came to be, how Pokemon evolve, and so many different wonders about Pokemon." he said to me, as we walked threw a very large and tall wooden archway.

Looking around there appeared to be a few fairly large houses were bustling with the sound of numerous families conversing. One building in particular stood out as it was obviously bigger than all the other houses, "is that your lab?" I asked him.

"Yes, let's get your Pokemon healed up and get some stuff ready for you." Professor Birch said, as the glass door slid open.

The white tile floor shined, as there were a few other people standing in his laboratory. Some were looking at the books that were organized in the large book shelves, some where examining the computer monitors, and some were drawing out a blue print for what appeared to be a Pokeball.

As the door shut behind us, Professor Birch walked towards the back of the laboratory with us following behind him. "Right this way please," he said, as he walked around a large stand. I watched as he pressed a large red button as three Pokeballs appeared. He gathered them up in his arms, "come on everyone!" he said as he threw them up in the air.

In an instant three small figures appeared out of the light the spilled from the Pokeballs as they stood before Zorua and I. Placing her on the ground, they soon appeared. One seemed to be a little chick like Pokemon with a small yellow beak, and firey red feathers. The one next to it seem to be a small green lizard like Pokemon, as it's thin little arms were crossed in front of it, but it appeared to have an attitude with it. The last one was the only one that stood on four legs, yellow fins were on the top and the sides of its head as it looked curiously at us.

"Let's start with the fire type, known as Torchic. The one in the middle is known as Treecko, the grass type Pokemon, and finally Mudkip the water type Pokemon. Go ahead and make your choice," he told me, as the three starter Pokemon and Zorua were chatting among themselves. Though it appeared that Torchic and Treecko weren't very interested in Zorua.

"I don't know, they all look like they would be nice to bring along." I said as Zorua seemed to be getting along with the one known as Mudkip. "What do you think?" I asked her, as she the black crystal formed around her as she soon took shape of her friend. "Mudkip?"

"Mud! Mudkip kip!" she said as they both jumped at each other, running around the stand. Changing back to her original form, I picked up Mudkip as it looked me. "Zora zora!" she seemed happy about it.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked the Mudkip, as it jumped out of my arms and on my shoulder, as Zorua joined in. With both Pokemon sitting upon my shoulders I smiled, as I petted them both. "I guess it's settled then," I said to Professor Birch, "I choose Mudkip."

"Good choice," he said to me, as he handed me Mudkip's Pokeball. I placed it in the belt holder, right next to Zorua's as he then handed me a red and white device and a black case. "That's a PokeDex. Anytime you encounter a Pokemon, hold it up and it'll scan it right away. The other one is a badge case, once you collect all eight badges you'll be eligible to enter the Pokemon League." he said to me.

"I guess I'm now an official trainer," I said to both Pokemon as they seemed excited about our journey together. "Now we should probably consider earning our first Poke Badge." I said to them.

"But before you do that, I would suggest that you stay either here or the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town." he suggested to me, as I pondered the thought. I didn't' want to be a burden to the Professor, as I quickly made up my mind.

"Isn't there a gym leader near Oldale Town?" I asked him, as he shook his head.

As he returned the other two Pokemon to their own PokeBalls, he looked at me "There is but you won't be able to battle the gym leader until you get a certain amount of badges. The first gym you'll need to challenge is the gym leader Roxanne in Rustboro City." he explained to me

_"Rustboro City? Steven is heading there!" _I remembered him telling me this morning, as part of me was starting to hope I would see him.

"I think I'll head to Oldale Town, thank you for everything Professor Birch." thanking him, both Zorua and Mudkip jumped off my shoulders as we ran out of the laboratory. As we ran back to the forest I noticed that the sky was starting to change from blue to a dull orange like color. "Come on, we need to hurry before sun down!" I told them as we tried to make it before night fall.

In a way, I was now one step closer to meeting Steven again...hopefully. But first things first, I need to earn my first badge before anything else. Now accompanied by our new friend Mudkip, I had a feeling we'd be making more friends soon.


	5. Enemies and Companions

After leaving the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town and having just arrived in Petalburg City not that long ago, my little duet of Pokemon and I sat next to a nearby lake just outside of the town. I watched as Mudkip was happily swimming in the sparkling blue water, as a few Magikarp. It's little yellow fin stuck out from the water as it dove under.

Zorua was sleeping in my lap, as she was quietly snoozing the day away. Holding the soothe bell in my hand, and remembering what Steven had said to me I had a feeling that I won't need it for Mudkip, but maybe another Pokemon. Placing it back in my bag, I grabbed a small container.

Opening the lid of it, Zorua tiredly looked up at me. "What? You want one?" I asked her as I held a small little blue oran berry in my hand. She jumped up immediately, wagging her tail as she looked at the berry. Tossing it up in the air, Zorua jumped up catching it in her mouth as she happily ate her berry.

"Kip?" turning my head, I saw Mudkip at the edge of the river.

"Here you go," I said as I gave the berry to Mudkip. After using the PokeDex Professer Birch had given me, I had found out that Mudkip was a boy. In a way it made sense why Torchic and Treecko weren't very interested in Zorua, possibly because they were girls.

"Zora, zora zoura!" Zorua jumped towards the edge as she seemed to be talking with Mudkip.

"Mudkip, kip!" he replied back, as he jumped out of the water.

"Alright you two, we have a big day ahead of us. Why don't you go ahead and rest in your Pokeballs for awhile?" I suggested as they both sat in front of me. Grabbing Mudkip's Pokeball, he quickly returned as I looked at Zorua. "It's been awhile since you've been in yours." I said to her as she tilted her head.

"Zozo." she said to me, as I grabbed her white Pokeball.

"You sure?" I asked her once again as she nodded her head. "Ok then, Zorua return," she was then enveloped in the bright red light as she disappeared into her Pokeball. Looking back she had never been her Pokeball for eight years now. As I placed my Pokeballs on my belt, I looked around as I spotted a blue roofed market.

I walked over and entered the PokeMart as I could see numerous shelves stocked with colorful bottles, boxes, and various PokeBalls. Grabbing one of the small blue baskets, I started to walk around the store. Placing a few small purple and red potions in the basket, I couldn't help but notice a green haired boy looking intently at a few Pokeballs.

His shoulders were slumped down, as there was a slight arch to his back. His complexion was quite pale, as he looked quite uncomfortable "you know, nothings wrong with a normal PokeBall." I told him, as he flinched as his face turned bright red.

"Umm. th-thanks." he said to me, as he grabbed one quickly and sped towards the check out counter. Grabbing a few myself, I walked away as I grabbed the card out of my back pocket. It was rather strange, but then again some people are just a bit shy. Walking over to the counter, I noticed that he had walked out the door as he looked around.

As I placed the basket on the counter I felt a strange feeling overwhelm me, almost as if it were a warning sign. I tried to ignore it as I slide the card and placed the stuff in my bag before exiting the PokeMart.

Following the paved gravel road, I had left Petalburg City. I looked towards the ocean as I saw the dock, the same dock where I had last seen Steven. Sighing I walked along the trail I remember he took as I started to wonder what that feeling was about.

"Dammit!" I said to myself, as I fit myself in the forehead. I forgot to ask about the Rustboro City gym leader. Part of me knew that I should have asked, but I didn't want to turn back. As far as I knew it take me a couple days to reach Rustboro City, and if I turned back I wouldn't be happy with myself.

I continued down the path as the large thick forest that Steven had disappeared into were increasing in size with each step I took. That strange feeling I had felt in the market was starting to get stronger and stronger as I stopped before the sign. "Rustboro Forest." I said to myself, as I curiously looked at the large red 'x' that had been painted on it.

It seemed like a random act of vandalism, but still this weird feeling, like a warning flare was still going off. "I have never felt this before," I said to myself as I ran a hand threw my thick hair. "Maybe it's because Zorua isn't with me at the moment." It was still my first time walking without Zorua with me, maybe that's what I'm feeling.

As I entered the forest, I could instantly feel an eerie feeling. The sun light was blocked by the thick branches up above, with only thin beams of bright light to shine the path in the darkness. I knew there would be plenty of bug type Pokemon in these types of areas, but I also knew they might be able to poison my Pokemon if I'm not careful. The only thing I could use to counter poison are the pecha berries in my bag, but I don't have enough of those for a serious case of poisoning.

The dew from the short grass quickly seeped into my shoes and were starting to dampen my socks. The sounds of the bug Pokemon creating their own music in the darkness reminded me that there really shouldn't be anything I should be afraid of. Although with each step in the darkness I took that feeling was slowly getting stronger.

Just then a Pokemon jumped in front of me, "AAAHH!" I screamed as I fell back into the wet grass as I looked at it. Its light purple dyed caccoon was hanging by a thick white thread from the tree branch, light red eyes were somewhat glowing in the dark.

I quickly grabbed my PokeDex as a quick red beam scanned it, "Cascoon. The cocoon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Wurmple. Once wrapped with the silk it produces, it hardens allowing the Pokemon protection for its next evolution." my PokeDex automatically spoke as it then closed back up.

Getting up, multiple other Cascoons were starting to appear from the branches, all of which looked annoyed at me; almost as if I had accidentally walked into their territory. Feeling the fear in me starting to build up I looked for a path, as I bolted away; wanting to avoid any confrontations with them. A trainer with two little Pokemon and numerous bug Pokemon was not a good combination.

After running for sometime I looked back, making sure that none of them had been following us. Just then I felt something catch onto my foot as my body quickly meet the wet, compacted ground below. It felt like I had gotten the wind knocked out of me, as I slowly rolled over on my back and was gasping for air.

_'Great job Saki, first you run away from Pokemon and now you almost kill yourself..great start to the day.' _I thought to myself, as I sat up, my breathing was starting to return to normal.

"You worthless Pokemon!" I heard a voice yell, as I looked towards a heavily tree covered area. My curiosity got the best of me as I crawled over, trying my best not to make too much sound.

Taking shelter behind a thick tree, I saw a woman wearing what appeared to be a pair of red hammer pants and a red jacket. The overlarge hood covered most of her face, as there appeared a strange "M' shaped symbol on her chest. The woman was standing above of a small white and green Pokemon. The Pokemon had what appeared two pink thin fins on it's green head like helmet. Though from the looks of it, the strange Pokemon seemed to have been covered in bruises and cuts as it was trembling in fear.

"Thanks to you, that stupid scientist got away!" She yelled at it, as it coward in fear of her. "I can't believe how weak you are!" with that she had kicked the small Pokemon. The poor little thing flew away from her as it hit a tree, and it appeared to have taken serious damage.

I could see that she wasn't quite done yet harassing the defenseless Pokemon. Without thinking I jumped in front of her, "what do you think you're doing?!" I asked her as she stopped in her tracks.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at me as I shook my head, standing my ground.

"No trainer should abuse their Pokemon in anyway! How dare you believe you have the right to harm it! Especially one so small!" I said to her, as she didn't seemed phased by what I had even said to her.

"Do you not know what I am!?" she asked me, as I shook my head.

"No, but I don't care!" for a second I almost reminded myself of Steven when he had protected me from Alexander.

"No one yells at a member of Team Magma with such disrespect!" Team Magma? Who where they? I put the questions out of my mind and remember my main priority.

"I don't care what team you're on, you can't hurt Pokemon like that because they're weak!"

The mysterious woman took a step back as she held out a Pokeball, from what I could assume it must be the one she had kept the little Pokemon in. "That Pokemon is weak, it'll be no use to me. But no one tells me what I can and can't do!" she said as she tossed the Pokeball in the air.

I quickly grabbed Mudkip's Pokeball as a Poochyena appeared, "if you want a battle then fine!" I told her as Mudkip quickly jumped out of its Pokeball and in front of me. "Mudkip use mud-slap!" I commanded, as Mudkip furiously dug up the muddy ground below it as it used it's tail to launch them at the Poochyena.

"Dodge it," the woman said coldly as her Poochyena jumped in the air. "Now use bite." It propelled itself down towards Mudkip, locking its jaw on Mudkip's top fin.

Mudkip began to run around in pain, as I quickly had an idea. _'If Mudkip uses tackle with Poochyena on it, it could ram it into a tree and get the battle over with quickly...'_ I thought to myself, as the little Pokemon needed to be healed and fast.

"Mudkip aim your head down and use tackle on that tree!" I yelled as I pointed towards the closest tree next to him. Doing as he was told, he charged towards the tree with the woman's Poochyena still holding onto his fin as he rammed it into the tree.

The Poochyena quickly released Mudkip's fin as it dropped down to the ground, looking as if it couldn't battle anymore. With that I ran over to the small white Pokemon, it seemed like it was unconscious as I picked it up in my arms. "Mudkip, return." I said as I held out his Pokeball and he retracted back inside.

Pulling my coat out from my bag, I gently wrapped the Pokemon in it as the woman just seemed to be watching me. "Girl!" she yelled towards me, as I turned my head. A simple Pokeball was sitting on the ground, as she quickly stomped her foot on it, shattering the ball underneath her foot. "If you want that worthless Ralts then take it." she said to me as she walked away, vanishing beyond the forestry.

I pulled out my PokeNav as I brought up the map hologram, it appeared that I was still a distance away from Rustboro City. Though it appeared that there was a small clearing close by. "Don't worry Ralts, she won't hurt you anymore." I said to the Pokemon as I ran away from the spot and was headed towards the clearing.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set as Mudkip, Zorua, and I had set up camp for the night. We still had a distance to go but hopefully tomorrow we could make it to Rustboro City. I could hear the two little Pokemon playing in the tent I had helped set up as I sat outside with Ralts.<p>

It had taken me awhile but I was finally able to clean most its wounds, I pulled out a small purple potion from my bag as I gently sprayed the more serious wounds on its body. The poor thing was still fast asleep in my grey coat as it seemed very weak still, though for the moment it would be ok.

"Zora?" I heard Zorua ask me, as she sat next to the Ralts. Mudkip soon followed as they both looked very concerned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. We have to leave early tomorrow to get to Rustboro City," I said to them as I carefully picked up Ralts, and headed inside of the tent. Both of their food bowls were empty as I placed Ralts right next to my red sleeping bag.

Closing the tent door, I heard a slight rustling. Looking over I could see Ralts starting to wake up, "don't push yourself," I gently spoke to it, as it jumped and quickly hid in my coat. Sitting on my sleeping bag I could still see it tremble. "You don't have to be afraid," I said to it as it peered it's head out.

Zorua and Mudkip walked over to it, as they both laid down next to it. "Zozo zorua zora!"

"Kip kip!" they both said to it as it then looked at me. I carefully picked it up in my arms as it still looked a bit frightened.

"I don't know what that woman had done to you, but you don't need to worry about her anymore," it seemed a bit surprised at what I had said. "She smashed your Pokeball after she lost the fight against Mudkip and I." I explained to it, as it looked down. It still seemed a bit uneasy around me.

Pulling it in gently I hugged the poor little Ralts, as I could hear it starting to cry. "Raaaaaaalllllltttttttssss!" Its tears started to be aborbed by my shirt as a puddle soon formed on my shoulder.

I petted the top of its head, being very careful about it's still injured fins. "Don't worry, you're ok now." I said, trying to calm it down as I could feel myself starting to cry. I still couldn't believe that someone would hurt a Pokemon, I knew it existed but I never thought I would ever watch it happen.

Zorua and Mudkip soon crawled in my lap, looking down they both looked upset. They must have understood what Ralts was feeling, as they both rubbed their heads against the coat as it was starting to calm down.

Pulling Ralts away from me I wiped its tears away, completely ignoring the ones that were still trailing down my face, as I reached inside my bag and pulled out the soothe bell that Steven had given me. It looked curiously at the sooth bell at its little white hands reach out and touch it, the lovely little chime it made put a small smile on its face.

"Ralts I have a question for you?" I asked it as it continued to make the bell chime. "I know you've been through a lot, but would you like to come with us on our adventure?" it looked up at me, almost scared that I would harm it. "Don't worry, I would never hurt you. I would never hurt my friends," I comforted it as I wrapped the pink ribbon loosely around it's neck. The bell dropped to about it's stomach area as it smiled at me.

"Ralts! Ralts!" it said happily as little tears began to run down its face again. Pulling out my PokeDex, it quickly scanned our new friend.

"Ralts. The feeling Pokemon. This Pokemon senses others emotions and is very loyal to it's trainer." it described as I saw a pink gender symbol in the corner.

"Looks like we've got another girl on the team!" I said as Mudkip looked a bit confused before shaking its head. Zorua only laughed as she nuzzled up next to Ralts. I pulled a Pokeball out of my bag, and without hesitation Ralts touched the Pokeball as it quickly retracted inside.

Zorua and Mudkip looked at me, as Ralts soon appeared again as all three began to jump with glee. "Thank you Ralts," I said to her as she smiled at me. As soon as we wake up tomorrow, I need to rush to the Pokemon Center to get Ralts's injuries fully healed, but at the moment I was happy that I could at least save one Pokemon from an abusive trainer.

Though just what was Team Magma?


	6. Dreams and Roxanne

I sat anxiously in the Pokemon Center lounge as Ralts and my other Pokemon had been taken in for treatments. Though from what the Nurse Joy had told me, Ralts's wounds were very serious, but if it hadn't been for me treating her right away she would be in worse condition.

It had been almost six hours that I was sitting here, but my legs were still aching in pain. After I had awoken this morning Ralts had a very high temperature, Zorua and Mudkip had somehow managed to disassemble our camp site and dragged it to town while keeping it in good condition.

Though I did see the full extend of Ralts's wounds, in my mind I knew I could never forgive her former trainer. A better question though was who was she? And why was she dressed in that strange red like uniform.

The clicking sound of heeled shoes were drawing close to me as I looked up. Pink hair, curled into two largely curled pig tails and matching pink eyes. Wearing a pink dress with a white apron over it, Nurse Joy looked down at me. "Miss Saki Omi?" she said as I stood up out of the red cushioned chair.

"Yes? How's Ralts and the others?" I asked her, as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Ralts's temperature has gone down, it'll be a few more hours until she can leave though just as a precaution. Your Mudkip and Zorua are patiently waiting for you with her." she told me as I breathed a sigh of relief.

I followed her out of the waiting room, and pass the sliding red doors as we began to walk down the long red and white painted hallway. Stopping at a white door we entered a small room. Looking at the small bed I could see Ralts sitting up underneath a white sheet with both Mudkiip and Zorua next to her.

All of them quickly looked over to me as Zorua jumped out of the bed and towards me. Catching her in my arms I hugged her tightly to me, "I missed you too" I said to her as she snuggled up to me.

"I'll come back in an hour to check Ralt's condition." I heard Nurse Joy say with the sound of the door closing followed shortly.

I pulled up the wooden chair in the corner as I placed it next to the bed. I set Zorua down and took a seat as I looked over at Ralts, "you feeling better?" I asked her as she nodded her head, the sound of the chiming soothe bell gently echoed in the room.

"Ralts ralts!" she said happily as she stood up on the bed and walked over to me. Grabbing my hand I could somehow feel a strange surge in me, almost as if it was Ralts's way of telling me not to worry anymore. Though I knew I wouldn't be able to, I was always going to worry about them, their my friends I can't help but worry about them.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better," I told her as I put my hand on her head, being very careful towards her two pink fins as I stroked the side of her head.

"Zozo zorua zorua?" Zorua asked me, as Mudkip looked a bit confused about what she had just said. She turned towards Mudkip as she began to talk with him, both of them were exchanging there little noises and barks as Mudkip then looked at me.

"Kip kip?"

"I didn't leave the Pokemon Center at all, I was too worried about Ralts." I told her as she gave me an understanding look. "What kind of trainer would I be if I abandoned my Pokemon just to look for a guy?" I asked her as Mudkip nodded his head.

"Mud mudkip?" he asked me as I shook my head.

"He's not a priority, what's important right now is making sure Ralts is healthy and then going to challenge the Rustboro City gym leader." I explained to him calmly as he just looked at me. "Come on, don't give me that."

With that Mudkip lightly shot me with his water gun in the face as I could feel the cold water running down my face and on to my clothes. All of them were giggling, as I could feel my lips curve up in a smile as well.

_5 hours later..._

Looking past the window I couldn't help but notice that the sun was starting to go down, and the sky above was slowly turning dark. Laying in the bed with all three of my Pokemon next to me I could feel their warmth starting to relax my body.

Nurse Joy had given me clearance to take Ralts out of here, but it was so late in the day that the gym was most likely closed. My best chance of challenging the gym leader would have to be tomorrow morning.

The feeling of slumber was slowly starting to overwhelm me, as my eyes shut and I was soon consumed by the dream world of my own mind.

**Dream World...**

** The sound of the electric wires hitting the puddles of water were faint in the red metallic room. Two men were lying against the wall as they were both unconscious, strangely enough one was wearing mostly blue and the other was wearing red, though it was hard to tell what they looked like as they were blurred.**

** Looking around I could see five Pokemon sprawled across the floor, as there was a large black mass standing over them. Its bright red eyes strike fear into me, but for some reason it felt like I knew what it was. **

** Something glimmered around its neck, almost as if it were a silver collar. Something brushed against my shoulder. It was faint, but I definitely felt something. Looking over I saw something very familiar. "Steven?" I said, as he became clear. **

_**'Maybe if I remember things, it'll become apparent to me...' **_**I thought as I could see a concerned look on his face. "What's going on?" I asked him as he pointed towards the black mass.**

** "Saki, Zoroark is out of control we need to stop her!" he told me, as I was taken aback.**

** "Zoroark!" with that the black mass became clear. Standing upon her own legs stood Zoroark, long black hair dyed with red tips. She appeared to be taller than I was, as her final evolution looked as the tales had said. Her body was mainly covered with the beautifully shiny fur, but her eyes weren't normal. They were completely neon red!**

** My Zorua, evolved into Zoroark! But how? And where am I?**

** "That collar! Maybe if we remove the collar she'll snap out of it!" he told me, as the silver collar around her neck was glowing. **

** This wasn't making any sense, but then again I still didn't know exactly why and who were doing this. Though looking into those neon eyes of my evolved best friend I could see an enormous amount of pain and suffering. Being controlled like that was starting to have its effects on her, and in a bad way. She was in uncontrollable pain and I was just standing here watching, what kind of friend am I?**

_**'My best friend is being controlled? But by who?' **_**Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as my body began to move on its own, leading towards Zoroark I managed to tackle her down to the ground as she quickly began to fight against me.**

** With all the strikes she was throwing at me, I could feel no pain as I grabbed the collar. Though I started to try to pull it apart I could feel slight electric surges, as my hands began to tense up. I tried to push through the pain as I managed to break it off. **

** In an instant I was standing on my own two feet as Zoroark was lying on the dark tiled ground. But she wasn't moving, I could feel my heart starting to beat, but not from adrenaline, but from fear. "Zoroark! Please! You're my best friend, I can't lose you!" I told her as she still didn't move.**

** I looked over towards Steven's direction, but he wasn't there anymore! It was like he had just vanished. Suddenly everything went black, and Zoroark had disappeared in it. I reached my hand out towards her direction as I fell to my knees. **

** Something was soon being pressed upon my chest as I could see specks of bright lights starting to break threw the black room. **

"Zorua! Zorua!" I heard her yell as I slowly began to open my eyes, the light of the setting moon filled the room. Zorua was sitting on my chest as I gently pushed her off my chest, sitting up.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked her as she looked very concerned. Looking over I saw that both Mudkip and Ralts were still soundly sleeping, it seemed Zorua was the only one who had an instinct to tell if something was wrong.

"Zora?" she asked me, as I simply nodded my head.

"Yea, it was just a bad dream... hey Zorua, is it me or do you think something bad is going to happen in this region?" I asked her.

She tilted her head slightly as she didn't respond. I petted her head, as I laid back down in the bed. Though was Zorua's final evolution coming soon? And was that dream really going to happen, or will it just remain a dream?

* * *

><p>Leaving the Pokemon Center, I was still a bit worried about that dream but it was so illusive that it was most likely just a dream. Nurse Joy had told me that the Rustboro Gym was on the other side of the city which apparently wasn't that far away from the Pokemon Center in general.<p>

The hustle and bustle of all the towns folk, the sounds of many talking about how their day is going or the latest Pokemon Contest trends. Though it seemed the further I was walking, the less people I began to see.

"Zora?" I heard Zorua asked, as I grabbed her from her position on the top of my head and brought her down to my chest.

"What's up?" I asked her, as I followed her gaze towards a very large building. It seemed to be constructed of beige and light orange bricks as it stood a mighty ten stories high, four black iron like light posts were outside as a strange statue sat on the roof the building entrance. Looking at the white sign, "Devon Corporation..." I said aloud.

Zorua began to sniff the air as she leaped out of my arms, "zora!" she barked as I shook my head and picked her up. Looking across the Devon Corporation I noticed another building, it was a bit smaller than the one across from it, but I could see an iconic Pokemon Gym symbol on the front.

"We don't have time for that, we need to go against the gym. Then, we can mess around a bit." I told Zorua, as she simply pouted, turning her head away from me. "Come on, not this again. We'll talk about this later, ok?" I asked her as she turned back towards me and nodded her head.

Standing before the glass doors, I took a deep breath as I took a single step. The doors automatically opened as I slowly entered the gym. Looking around I noticed jagged and smooth rocks on all the walls, as there were countless cases full of fossils and different types of rocks. This place was practically a museum!

Looking around, there were a few people who were looking among the cases, though there was one person who strike me as a particular person. Her light brown hair was pulled into bun like pigtails by a few pink hair ties that matched her pink leggings and under shirt. Her brown hoop dress and formal black shoes worked together as I approached her.

"Excuse me, but this is the Rustboro Gym correct?" I asked her as she turned around, her pink eyes were stunning as Zorua seemed a bit shocked.

"Yes this it it, were you looking to challenge the gym leader?" she asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yes I was, but if this the gym-?"

"Follow me!" she said happily as we walked towards a somewhat darkened area. I watched as the mysterious woman flipped a switch. In an instant bright lights from above shinned down on a dirt battle field, marked out with the white boundaries. "This is it!"

Setting Zorua down we walked over to one of the trainer boxes as I looked around for the gym leader. "Where is the gym leader?" I asked her as the black and white stripped referee began to walk towards the area.

The woman only giggled as she shook her head, "that would be me. I'm Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym leader." she said as her eyes shinned with determination.

"You're the gym leader?" I asked her as she walked to the other side of the battle field, and stood in the other trainer box.

"Yes I am." she said as she pulled out a single Pokeball from her pocket. "You ready?" she asked me, as I reached for my belt grabbing Mudkip's Pokeball.

The referee looked at both Roxanne and I, "both trainers will only be able to use two Pokemon, if a tie occurs a third Pokemon will be require to settle the score. Let the battle begin!" he explained, as I could feel a bit of adrenaline rush threw my veins.

"Zorrrr...?" I head Zorua say as she sounded a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry Zorua, from the looks of this place we have an advantage of using Mudkip's water type moves." I explained to her, as she seemed to be a rock type user. "Go on Mudkip!" I called out as my blue, four legged Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Go Geodude!" she said as a strange boulder like Pokemon appeared across from us. "Geodude use Rollout!" she commanded, as it tucked both of its arms tightly against its body and dropped to the ground. It quickly began to pick up speed as it started charging towards Mudkip.

"Dodge and use water gun!" I said as Mudkip jumped out of its path, the second it rolled by Mudkip shot a stream of water toward it as it turned around and headed straight back for Mudkip. "Watch out it's coming back!" I warned him as he jumped out its way again.

"Geodude use rock throw!" It sprang out of it's ball form, and turned towards Mudkip. Suddenly a horde of small boulder began to come up from the ground and levitated in the air for a second before being thrown towards Mudkip.

"Dodge them quick!" I said as Mudkip jumped out of the boulders ways, until I painfully watched him get hit in the head from one of the boulders. Mudkip skidded back a bit, but the injury didn't seem to bother him at all. "Mudkip use mud-slap!" Using the already wet ground around him, he quickly kicked disks of wet mud at the Geodude.

I watched intently as a few of the disks were able to hit Roxanne's Geodude. I knew that the move wouldn have some effect against it, but it was worth a shot. Then it happened, one of the disks hit Geodude right in between its eyes, now would be my best chance.

"Now use water gun!" I said to Mudkip blasted a strong jet of water towards Geodude as it knocked it down to the ground. A light cloud of dust formed around the Geodude as it didn't move for a bit, the referee walked over to it as he raised the flag in my direction.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" he announced as Mudkip jumped in the air.

"Don't celebrate to early she still has one left," I reminded him as Roxanne returned her Geodude.

She smirked towards me, as she sent out her next Pokemon. "Come on out, Nosepass!" she said as a large stone Pokemon appeared. It's bright red stone nose was most likely the center of attraction to many people as it's two symmetrically shaped arms fit perfectly with it's proportionate shining rock body.

I could see that the injured Mudkip had taken in the last battle were starting to affect him as he was starting to stagger a bit. "Mudkip return!" I called him back into his Pokeball, knowing that my only advantage type Pokemon couldn't be risked anymore. "You ready?" I asked Zorua as she nodded her head at me, "ok then, go on Zorua!"

With that she happily jumped onto the field. "Nosepass use rock throw!" again the levitating boulders appeared around her Pokemon for a second before being thrown towards Zorua.

She quickly dodge them without needing my command, "Zorua use tackle!" I told her as she was still in the air before barreling down towards Roxanne's Nosepass. As she budded heads with it, they both fell back to the ground as another cloud of dust appeared. Zorua retreated back to me as I could see that she taken a bit of damage from that attack.

As the dust quickly began to dissipate I could see Roxanne's Nosepass was slowly walking towards us. "Now Nosepass use thunder wave!" she said as a small electric current began to surge on the ground.

"Don't let that touch you!" I said to her as she ran towards it before jumping up, barely missing it and landing on top of Nosepass's head. "Make it count, use night slash!" I told her as the black whips appeared around her body before striking the Nosepass below her.

It slowly started to fall back after trying to get Zorua off of it, as she leaped off and landed in front of the Nosepass. "Now use pursuit!" her paws began to glow black as she launched herself towards Nosepass, hitting it directly in the center of its body as it landed with a loud thud on the ground.

Zorua ran back over to me as she still looked ready, we watched as both the referee and Roxanne looked at Nosepass. She then looked back to us, "congratulations!" she yelled with a big smile, as I covered my mouth in shock.

Running up into my arms Zorua began to bark happily at our first gym victory. Roxanne quickly returned her Nosepass and walked over to use with the referee with her, "as commemoration of your victory here in Rustboro City, I'm please to award you with the Stone Badge." she said as the referee pulled out a small black shining box.

Opening it, Roxanne took the badge out and handed it to me. As I took it in my hand I noticed the strange rectangular shape it possessed and the perfectly toned pink and yellow colors. The adrenaline in my system was starting to wear down, as I smiled for myself.

_'I did it.'_

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I've been pretty busy lately. So just a little information, I am basing the story after the Pokemon ASOR version so the gym leaders will have the same amount of Pokemon and the events will somewhat follow the game story line for a few parts.<p>

I will try my hardest to post a new chapter tomorrow night for you guys! Please leave a review, follow, let me know if you guys like it or not! Til next time my ghouls! :)


	7. Ralts's Transformation

Taking a step out of the Rustboro City Gym, I felt a sense of accomplishment as I looked could feel the warmth of the sun hitting the top of my head. Zorua was perched on my shoulder as I looked towards the Devon Corporation.

I knew that she still wanted to investigate the place but I didn't want to seem like the one strange person who would just waltz into a major company building. I could get arrested! But maybe if I just waited until someone came out maybe then I could figure out if it would be a good idea to go in or not.

"Zora ra?" she asked me as I shook my head.

"No I'm not going to go in there and just look for Steven, I'll look like a creep. Even your smart enough to know that." I told her as I readjusted her red ribbon.

"Zorua zozora."

"Ok but what if he isn't there. There is only one other place he would be heading and I don't even know how to get there." There was still a possibility that Steven isn't in Rustboro City anymore, it could be possible that he had left for Dewford Town last night. But that was an ocean's length away.

"Zozo." she had seemed to have just given it up after I had explained it to her, but I knew that she would start this again later on in the day.

Crossing the street I soon saw someone familiar. "Zorua look!" I told her as the woman from the forest appeared, a large brown burlap sack was hunched over her shoulder as a curly haired scientist ran out of the building.

"Come back here!" he yelled as the woman ran right past us and into the forest like area behind the gym. "Those parts don't belong to you!" he was still running after her, as I quickly followed suit.

That woman was here again! This time I would not let her get away with what she was trying to do. "What's going on?" I asked the man as he glanced over at me before we entered the brush of the area.

He soon came to a stop as he desperately trying to catch his breath, his thick black framed glasses were heavily fogged up. Pointing towards her direction, he tried to speak "sh-she st-st-stole-"

"Try and catch your breath first sir," I told him as Zorua jumped off of my shoulder and began to sniff the area she had ran away to. Her black and red tail was wagging as she quickly identified the path the woman had taken.

After a few minutes the man stood up straight as still looked toward the path, "that woman stole some very important parts. They are suppose to be delivered to Slateport City for the construction of a new submarine." he explained as the fog started to disappear. "I don't have a Pokemon with me, but I need to get those parts back." he said as he sounded disappointed in himself.

"Then let me. I'll go get the parts back from her." I told him as Zorua looked towards both of us and nodded her head. "She couldn't have gotten to far." I said as the man grabbed my arm.

"Young lady, you must be careful. That woman was wearing a Team Magma uniform! She's very dangerous!" he warned me as I took my arm back and quickly remembered how tricky she could be during a battle.

"But I can't let her get away with this. Please just stay here, I'll go get the parts back." I told him as Zorua and I ran threw the bushes.

Leading the way Zorua was able to guide me past a few tricks and taps that had already been set up ahead of time. We ran past numerous trees and large obstacles as I could see a mountain like area just up ahead.

Though she suddenly stopped as I saw the reason why. A large somewhat grassy dirt ledge that seemed a bit taller than myself. "She must have used a Pokemon to get over it," I told Zorua as I picked her up. Walking over to the ledge I reached as far as I could, as I could feel her jump out of my hands. "Zorua do you think you can transform into a Machoke?" I asked her.

"Zorua zora?" it seemed like she didn't remember what a Machoke was, but I knew if I reminded her she could transform into it.

"Remember those large moving Pokemon, the ones that helped us get settled in our new home? The one's with a wrestling type belt and were a purplish kind of color with the strange block black hair on their head?" She quickly jumped as she seemed to have remembered.

I watched as the transformed herself into the Pokemon I had described. Her purple hand reached down to me as I jumped up and grabbed it. Using my feet, I dug them into the dirt as I climbed up with her help. Standing upon the ledge, Zorua quickyl transformed back to her normal form as she sniffed for her scent.

"Any luck?" I asked her as she quickly found her scent again as we began to run towards the the mountains. Just then I saw her. Standing before a large green house, I could hear her starting to bang on the door.

"Get out here!" she demanded from whoever lived inside of the hone as she had placed the bag full of the parts down on the ground. Next to her I could see what appeared to be an old man laying unconscious on the ground as a Wingull was bound up by rope, almost like tiw as a hostage.

_'She's gone to far!'_ I thought to myself, as I had a feeling that she had hurt the old man and was using the Pokemon as a way of trying to manipulate the people inside of the house. It wouldn't surprise me if that was her plan, if she had the mind to abuse an innocent Pokemon, holding one hostage would be child's play to her.

"Zorua, I have an idea. I'll get her attention and battle her, while I'm doing that I need you sneak behind her and get those parts back." I explained to her as she nodded her head. "Take the path behind the house that way she won't noticed you." with that she ran behind a few trees.

"Hey!" I yelled, managing to get her attention as she looked over at me. The look of disgust was all over her face. Walking away from the house as she stood a distance from me. "What is wrong with you?" I asked her as she simply crossed her arms.

"Team Magma strives to achieve the dreams of our leader, Maxie. Serving under him, we must do everything possible to make sure we transform the world to the way it was before." she explained as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Is that Ralts still a little weakling? It serves no purpose to me anyway."

After my battle with Roxanne I didn't go to the Pokemon Center to heal up Mudkip and Zorua. Ralts was my only Pokemon that could battle against her, but then again I didn't know if she would be able to battle against her former trainer without being reminded of all her painful memories.

Grabbing her Pokeball I took a deep breath, "go Ralts!" I said as she emerged from her Pokeball. Though the second she looked at the Team Magma Grunt I could see her instantly shiver in fear. "Ralts, Mudkip and Zorua can't battle they took too much damage from earlier. Please I need your help." I begged her as the grunt just laughed.

"That little weakling won't be able to even hurt my new Pokemon!" she said as she tossed out her Pokeball. A large black and grey dog appeared from it, its white fangs were pertruding out as the look in its black eyes sent shivers down my spine.

Pulling out my PokeDex I scanned the Pokemon. "Mightyena the Hyena Pokemon and the evolved form of Poochyena. Mightyena's bite will severely injure most of its foes, if necessary." By the quick description it didn't sound like this Pokemon wouldn't be easy to fight.

Ralts was noticeably starting to shiver in fear, as its size compared to her's was intensive. "Don't worry Ralts, I know you can do it! It's time we showed her that you aren't worthless!" I told her as she looked ready to battle.

"Mightyena use tackle!" the grunt commanded as it began to charge towards us.

"Ralts, dodge it and use magical leaf!" I told her as she jumped to the side. Using the surrounding areas a horde of sharpened green leaves launched towards Mightyena but didn't seem to affect it very much.

"Now use bite!" she instucted it, as it quickly grabbed Ralts in its powerful jaws and began to vigorously swing it around.

"No stop!" I yelled out as the Mightyena spat Ralts out towards a tree. A loud smack of the bark sounded out at Ralts fell to the ground. I wanted to cry seeing that Ralts being hurt like that.

Ralts used most of its strength as it painfully got up. After being thrown into the tree, she still seemed like she didn't want to give up. "Ralts! Please, it's alright! You don't need to fight anymore!" I told her as I had already caught sight of Zorua with the stolen parts. I had successfully bought time for her to retrieve them, but at what cost?

She had to experience the pain from her former trainer all over again. "I told you that Pokemon is weak. Worthless." The Team Magma grunt said as her own Mightyena didn't seem to be affected by her cruelty.

I watched as Ralts slowly walked right in front of me, as she seemed more determined to continue the battle. "Ralts, please-" just then something happened.

A bright light was soon starting to consume Ralts as its shining beams were soon beginning to blind me. Covering my hands I could see the light for a few minutes before it started to fade away. I looked to where Ralts stood as something else had taken her place.

Standing at about half of my own height was a white Pokemon. Its two white legs moved to keep its balance, but in a way that it looked like it was dancing. Two pink fins lay upon its head as they seemed to have sprouted from its short green hair. The white dress it had made it look like it was a ballerina. "Kirlia!"

Pulling out my PokeDex I scanned it. "Kirlia the Emotions Pokemon and the evolved form of Ralts. This Pokemon has the ability to sense others emotions and creates strong bonds with its trainer." I read over the list of her new moves as I was astonished.

"You evolved?! You managed to make that wealking evolve?" The woman sounded surprised as she then looked angered by what happened. From what I could assume when she couldn't get Ralts to evolve must have been the source of her anger. "Mightyena use bite once more!"

"Dodge and use dazzling gleem!" I told her as she evaded the Mightyena with grace before producing a bright pink ball of light. The sound of the soothe bell chimed as she aimed towards the Mightyena. As the pink ball striked it, the sound of pain it barked echoed throughout the forest as it fell back in pain.

"That's enough!" Mightyena let's go!" the grunt commanded as the Mightyena staggered over to her before shaking itself. She expertly jumped onto its back as she then looked back at me. "This won't be the last time you see me!" she warned as a lock of short purple hair escaped from her hood. Riding on her Pokemon into the woods, she had not given thought to the parts.

Kirlia looked a bit confused as I ran over to her, picking her up I hugged her tight. "You did it Kirila!" I told her as she hugged me back.

"Kirly kirl!" she said as Zorua appeared from the bushes, she was dragging the bag of parts in her mouth as ran over to us.

"Look Zorua, Ralts evolved into Kirlia!" I told her as I placed Kirlia down as the two began to chat with each other. Looking over I saw the man was still unconscious as the poor Wingull was still bounded by the rope. Running over to the white and blue Pokemon I quickly undid the tight knots made in the rope as it was finally able to flap its wings again.

Flying over to the man, the Wingull had perched itself on his shoulder as it lightly pecked him on the head. Kneeling down next to the man I started to gently shake him, "sir are you alright? Sir?" I spoke to him as he manged to open his eyes.

"Where? What happened?" he asked me as the Wingull seemed happy that the man was ok again. "Peeko! You're safe!" he said to his Pokemon as he looked like he was about ready to cry. Looking over at me he smiled, "where you the one who saved my Pokemon?" he asked me as I nodded my head.

"Someone had to stop her," I honestly told him as I helped the elderly man up on his feet. "What did she want?" I asked him as the man scratched at his head.

"I don't remember, she hit me so hard she must have knocked it out of my head. But at least she's taken care of, young lady if there is anything I can do for you just name it." he told me as I shook my head.

"Please you don't have to do that," I told him as Kirlia and Zorua walked over to us.

"Well could you at least tell me your name?" he asked me.

"I'm Saki Omi."

"And I'm Mr. Briney!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me! Look out either tomorrow or the next day for a brand new update!<p> 


	8. A Letter For Steven

Before we get started here I'd like to thank all of those who have been reviewing and following the story. I also like to to thank Guest1267 for all the amazingly kind reviews :)

Also I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. The laptop I use to write these chapters with doesn't have Microsoft Word on it and I can only correct the errors by using the editing section of my account which I don't know is properly working at this moment.

Anyway. Thank you all my lovely ghouls! :)

* * *

><p>After having escorted Mr. Briney and Peeko back to Rustboro City, I had saw the scientist waiting outside of the Devon Corporation building as he was patiently waiting our return.<p>

"Thank goodness! You brought back the parts!" he yelled ecstatically as we he grabbed the bag from Zorua and I. I looked at Mr. Briney as he just put his hands behind his back and began to walk away with Peeko flying next to him. "Young lady, would you please accompany me to speak with the President?" he asked me.

Glancing over at Zorua I could see that look in her eyes, she finally had her wish to go inside of the building. Though part of me knew that we wouldn't find what we were looking for inside. "Of course!" I answered him as we walking inside.

The moment I stepped in I could feel a sense of sophistication and grace. Looking down at the glass tile ground, I could see what appeared to be an underground type of scene. A tree with no leaves, was a dark brown color surrounded by what appeared to be fossils and light colorful stones.

Around the lobby, like Roxanne's gym, were cases full of strange rocks but these looked a bit different, almost as if they were from another region. "Our President has quite the interest in rare rocks, some of which have been brought from various parts of the world." the scientist explained as he lead the way to an elevator next to the tall dark blue receptionist desk.

"Zorraa..." I heard her say as she as we followed the scientist into the elevator. Pressing one of the buttons the large metal crafted doors shut in front of us and slowly started to move upward.

"Where your Pokemon hurt in the fight against that woman?" he asked me as I nodded my head and grabbed both of Mudkip's and Kirlia's Pokeballs.

"These two are very badly hurt, do you think you guys could heal them?" I asked him as he took them from me.

"Yes, it won't take me long to help restore them. Our medics will take good care of them, when you are done speaking to Mr. Stone I'll bring you to them." he told me as I felt happy that my friends would be taken care of.

"Just who are Team Magma?" I asked the scientist as he seemed a bit uneasy after my question. "That woman... I know I'm going to see her again, but I don't know why she seems so determined to help them."

The man shook his head as he still seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Team Magma... they are looking for ways to achieve the goal of their leader Maxie, it still is undetermined what they do want. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you." he told me, as it sounded just like what that woman had said.

_*Ding, dong*_

Both of the metal crafted doors opened as the sound of a piano playing filled the small elevator. The scientist walked out first as I stepped out, looking around I could see even more cases of rare rocks and some where even framed on the wall. A large dark wooden maple table lay in the middle of a thick red carpet with a golden tassel border.

Three large red leather couches matched the carpet underneath as a strange Faberge egg, crafted from silver and embedded with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies of various sizes lay in the center of the table.

I looked over as the scientist began talking to a middle aged man, he wore a purple suit with a blue tie tucked neatly into his shirt. His silver hair bared a striking resemblance to Steven as he looked over at me with his gray eyes. "Zorua.." I heard her say as I knew she was most likely thinking the same thing I was.

"You must be the young woman who recovered our parts," he spoke to me as I walked over to him. His large desk was filled with neatly stacked folders of paper and three more Faberge eggs, each was either covered in rubies, sapphires, or emeralds. "Let me give my thanks, if it hadn't been for your determination we would have lost the parts needed to build our latest creation." he thanked me as he stood up from his chair and stuck out his hand, a large silver ring was around his forefinger.

"It was nothing," taking his hand I shook it as his resemblance to Steven was still very shocking. Was it possible that he was Steven's father, the same one who gave him his Beldum?

"Pardon my rudeness, I'm Mr. Stone, head of the Devon Corporation."

"I'm Saki Omi." his eyes widened a bit as I had spoke my name.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a man in Slateport City known at Kaiser Omi, now would you?" he asked me.

It was a bit strange of a question. "Yes, he's my father."

"Ah, well then Miss Omi. I'll make sure to let your father know he has a very special daughter to have risked so much just to help." he said as I was happy that someone believed I should be recognized as such.

"Zor zor?" she asked me as I looked at her.

"Don't worry, he's just asking about dad."

"I had heard from Roxanne that you were victorious against your battle against her. You must be heading to Dewford Town, correct?" he asked me, as I was confused. I still didn't really know where to go in terms of the gyms.

"I suppose so," I honestly told him as he looked a bit confused, but then opened a drawer in his desk as he pulled out two lavender envelopes from his desk. He handed them to me as I took them. Looking at them I could see that one was marked for Mr. Briney and the other was marked for... Steven!

"I know I'm not in the position to ask you this, but would you please deliver that letter to Mr. Steven Stone. I know he's heading towards Dewford Town, but due to my old age, I forgot why." he said as I placed them in my bag. Putting Zorua in my arms I held her tightly to my chest.

"He must have gone to go see the scripture near a cave in Dewford." I said as I clearly remembered his curiosity about the cave. Zorua looked up at me as she was more than excited about our next stop on our journey. "Mr. Stone, I would be happy to do this for you." I told him as he smiled.

"Oh and the other letter is for a man known as Mr. Briney, he lives outside of Rustboro City. He's a retired sailor, just hand him the letter and I'm sure he'd be willing to take you to Dewford Town." he told me, as I remembered how determined he was to repay me for saving him and his Wingull.

I nodded my head as I just smiled, "alright then Mr. Stone. Ummm, do you know when Steven had left for Dewford Town?" I asked him as he brought his hand up to his face as he began to dig threw his memories.

"It was about a day and a half ago, he had left saying that he was going to Dewford and hopefully catch up with a friend of his. But I had forgotten that there were a few things I needed to talk to him about." he explained.

_'Catching up with an friend?' _Part of me wanted to believe it was me he was referring to, but in a way I had a feeling that it could have been someone else. That was the only thing that really made sense in my mind.

Feeling Zorua's gaze upon me I looked down as I could instantly tell she was thinking the same thing I was. "Miss, here are your Pokemon back." Turning, I could see the scientist return as he handed me back my two injured Pokemon.

"I guess I should get going then," I told both of the older gentle men as they nodded their heads.

"There should be a worn down dirt path in the Petalburg Forest, if you follow that then it shouldn't take you very long to reach Mr. Briney's house, but I can't say that would be the same for your trip towards Dewford Town." the scientist explained.

"I understand, and thank you for the tip. I'll make sure to deliver the letter Mr. Stone." I spoke to him.

"Very well then, and thank you again for your help Saki." Mr. Stone said to me.

* * *

><p>Standing on the front deck of Mr. Briney's boat, I could see the sun was starting to set. Peeko began to fly circles around the boat as Zorua ran around, trying to mimic its flying pattern. Mr. Briney was standing inside of the<p>

As the scientist back in the Devon Corporation had told me, it took half a day down the dirt path before I reached the small wooden shack Mr. Briney had lived in. When I had given him the letter, he seemed more than happy to take me to Dewford Town even if I didn't have it.

"We're just about ready to leave!" Mr. Briney told me with his head outside of the cabin window, as I could hear him starting up the boats engine as it roared loudly. As the roaring began to fade I could feel the boat beginning to move slowly before quickly accelerating.

The mist of the salty sea water gently sprayed against my face as Zorua jumped up on the seat next to me. I walked inside of the cabin, there seemed to be enough space for two people to just make it into a small home away from home. "Mr. Briney, by chance do you know if Steven is related to Mr. Stone?" I asked him as he looked over at me.

"I don't really know, to be honest I have never heard of the guy before. Usually people take the ferry to go to Dewford or Slateport." he explained as I looked out the window Peeko seemed to be enjoying the feeling of flying around the boat as Zorua ran inside of the cabin.

"Doesn't the ferry take longer than one of the smaller boats, like this one?" I asked him.

"Sometimes, usually they like to prolong the amount of time people are on by going slower or just making un-needed stops." he said.

"Zorrr.." she yawned as she climbed into one of the already made beds.

"It is getting a bit late, and it'll take a few hours before we reach Dewford. If you want you can go to sleep and deliver the letter to Steven in the morning." he told me as I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, I didn't want to seem like I was going to take advantage of the sweet old guy.

"It's alright, I do love sailing. Now go ahead and rest up." he insisted as I walked over to the bed. Dropping my bag and my belt on the ground. Pulling one of the covers over me and Zorua I could feel myself instantly fall asleep after what had happened today.

* * *

><p>Waking up early this morning I had showered up and changed into something different. Even Zorua was surprised to see me wearing a low cut black tank top and maroon skirt that was only about an inch above my knee. I was surprised that it didn't clash with my grey running shoes or my grey eyes, but after I decided to leave my hair down it seemed to work.<p>

I had left a note in my bed telling him I would be back later in the day after I had found Steven and maybe challenged the Dewford Gym. The beach shore of Dewford Town reminded very much of Slateport City as I walked off the wooden docks and stepped into the warm sand.

There seemed to be people already setting up their desired spots for the days as kids were playing with water type Pokemon close to the shore and a few adults were training their own closeby.

"Remind me when we get back to Slateport that we should have a beach day," I told Zorua as she shook her paws with each step she took in the bright orange sand. She never did like sand, even back home.

"Zorua," she said as she jumped on a rock before jumping onto my shoulder. Looking around it didn't seem like there was a PokeMart in this little town. It was awfully strange, but then again most town's had their own way to supplying their areas by other means.

"Sometimes I think I should just put you in the bag." I told her, but she only snickered.

Walking towards the edge of the town I noticed a large white sign, like the one I had seen outside of the forest. Though this one didn't have red paint over it. "Granite Cave up ahead." I read aloud as I looked towards the ominous looking cave.

Steven had said that's where the scripture was, and there was a possibility he was in there right now! I could feel my heart starting to race again, but taking a deep breath I had to ignore my feelings. I had to deliver the letter to him first, and then see what goes on from there.

"Hopefully I've found you, Steven."


	9. Reunited

Turning on my flash light, the bright light illuminated as I could feel goose bumps spreading all over my body. The ominous chill and the strange feeling of another's presence began to frighten me.

Zorua looked a bit on edge too as she was trembling on my shoulder. Shinning my light around I could see that someone created a walkway for those who wanted to venture in the cave, as there appeared to be a barrier like path deeper in the cave.

I grabbed her in my arm, and held her tight as a way to cope with the uprising fear growing inside of me. I never really liked caves, but this one was just creeping me out to the point of just wanting to run away. But the letter in my bag was the only thing I could use to get close to Steven again.

Walking away from the warm light of the entrance I followed the path. The sound of water hitting the forming stalagmites and the cries of the Zubats that inhabited this cave echoed throughout the empty space.

After my experience in the Petalburg Woods and the horde of Cascoon I didn't want to have repeat of that. Though as I began to walk deeper into the cave part of me felt like it could happen. "Zoru zor zora?" she whispered to me as I nodded my head.

"If we remain fairly quiet, I don't think we'll cause any issues." I told her as I followed the barrier down a rock caved stairway. I stopped as I looked curiously at it, there appeared to be a light shinning from the other side. If I was lucky there could be a break in the ceiling that could shine enough light in there.

Walking down the stairs I turned off my flash light and placed it in my bag as I walked through the large rock carved doorway. Looking up I did see a slight break in the ceiling above as its light angled towards the rock way.

My jaw dropped as I gazed upon it. On one side there appeared to be a picture showing a large Pokemon drawn out with multiple segments of blocks and lines as it had a scene of volcanoes and meteors falling from the sky. The other side portrayed another Pokemon as it as a whale like water type, surrounded by large oceans and a massive drought.

Above them both was something different, it seemed to be a cylinder like snake shaped Pokemon as the area around it was clear with no signs of destruction or chaos. Almost as if the two below it were afraid of it, maybe believed it to be their leader.

I began to walk up the stone step way that lead me close to it as I caught a glimpse of something very familiar. In the light shinned the silver hair of the purple and black suit dressed man.

Zorua jumped off my shoulder and ran over to him. I watched as he looked down at her before picked her up in his arms, "so it seems you have found." he said to her as he turned towards me. The way his gray-blue eyes looked at me made my heart stop for a second as he walked over to me.

"It's been awhile, Steven." I said as Zorua jumped out of his arms and stood next to me.

"Yes it has, but what brings you to Dewford Town Saki?" he asked me as I pulled out the purple envelope from my bag and handed it to him.

"Mr. Stone of the Devon Corporation asked me to bring you this. He thought it would be a good idea since I came here to challenge the Dewford Gym Leader." I explained as he scanned over the letter before neatly folding it and placing it in his pocket.

"So you managed to defeat Roxanne? I'm very proud of you!" he told me, as he looked back at the scripture on the wall. "Tell me something, Saki. What do you think of this scripture?" he asked as he gently put his arm around me.

The same feeling of safety washed over me like it did the night he had protected me from Alexander. "Looking at these two Pokemon, I think maybe the one above them has the power to stop them. See they cause what appears to be cause, and the one above them has a sense of peace and tranquility in a way that they might consider it to be their leader." I explained to him as he nodded his head.

"Do you know of the legendary Pokemon in this region?" he asked as he removed his arm from me as I felt a bit saddened by it. "I'm sure each region in our vasts world must have their own ideas on the legendary Pokemon that inhabit them."

"The Unova region does, but it's kind of a long tale." I said to him as we turned towards the step way and slowly made our decent.

"We have time, if you wish. Brawley usually does an early morning work out session before having anyone challenge him." he offered as I felt a bit of joy that he was curious about the tales of the Unova's legendary Pokemon.

"If you don't mi-" I felt myself trip on a fairly large size rock as Steven quickly caught me. His arms wrapped tightly around me as he supported my weight with his own. Being this close to him I could feel my face starting to burn as he held me close for a few minutes.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I looked up at him, only then noticing how much taller he was than me. I put my hands on his chest and looked down at my scratched ankle before back up at him.

"I'm ok, I just tripped on a rock." I told him, as he saw the injury.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked me as I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, please don't worry. But anyway, are you sure? I mean aren't there other things you want to do?" I asked him.

Letting go of me he took a step back, "the only place I really want to see is the Fiery Path outside of Mauville City, but other than that I'm no in any rush to go anywhere else." he said to me as we walked through the entrance.

Zorua immediately jumped into my arms as she shivered in fear. "Zorraaa!" she barked as she hid her head in my arm.

"Is she ok?" Steven asked as I got a little bit closer to him.

"Not really, you see we both kind have this fear of very dark places. Being in a cave for a long period of time though seems to frighten her very much." I explained to him as I had a feeling he could see me starting to shake to as he pulled out a small pocket flash light from his pocket.

"You're scared to?"

"Not really, I got use to it after a few minutes but it just mainly affects her." I told him as we walked down the path.

"Maybe she'll out grow it when she evolves," he said as I suddenly remembered the dream I had in the Pokemon Center. The way she looked as if she were suffering in pain and agony, and I couldn't do anything to help her in the end.

Zorua was still shaking in fear, but it was nothing compared to how bad I must have been shaking before she had woken me up that night.

That dream. In a way I didn't want Zorua to evolve because of it, but I knew that once she evolves into Zoroark there would be nothing I could do about it. "Maybe..." I whispered as we walked into the light of the morning day.

Covering my eyes, I gave them a moment to adjust to the light as I could see more people sitting outside on the beach shore. "This way," Steven instructed me as we walked towards what appeared to be a small bench that lay close to the water. Taking a seat he indicated a spot for me as I sat fairly close to him.

"Zor! Zora!" she barked as she jumped out of my arms and landed in the shallow part of the water.

"Right now?" I asked her, as she nodded her head. Grabbing the two Pokeballs attached to my belt I threw them up in the air, "ok then. Come on out!" I said as Mudkip and Kirlia appeared, landing on the beach shore. Both looked a bit confused before Mudkip eagerly joined Zorua and started to play around in the water. "Go ahead, have some fun before we go challenge the gym leader." I told her as Kirlia smiled at me before joining them.

"I see you've made some new friends and found a good use for the soothe bell," Steven said as he tossed out his Beldum's Pokeball. The small little robot appeared before looking over at the small group playing in the water. Steven didn't need to say a word as it seemed to understand and joined them.

"Yea well, Zorua and Mudkip seemed to have an instant attraction towards each other. But Kirlia is different."

"How so?" he asked as I crossed my legs. I really didn't want to think about it, but then again in a way if I hadn't came across them I wouldn't have discovered what an amazing Pokemon Kirlia was.

"Do you know anything about these people known as Team Magma?" I asked him as he looked then looked a bit upset about the question. It seemed like they have caused trouble to those I have asked.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua have a rivalry between their leaders who once use to work together, it still is unclear what they want to accomplish, but they both seem to have a goal in mind. They want to use the powers of the legendary Pokemon to accomplish their goals." Steven explained as I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"There are two very powerful Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre. One that can create land and other other sea. Both have been said to have create the Hoenn region until one day a dragon came from the sky and commanded the Pokemon to stop their fighting causing them to go into a deep slumber. But that's only a myth." he said.

"So they want to use their power to control the world?"

"Exactly. But why do you ask?"

I looked towards Kirlia, as I took a deep breath. "When I was heading to Rustboro City I was ambushed by a horde of Cascoons, I managed to escape but then I saw this woman wearing a red outfit claiming she was working with Team Magma. She was yelling and abusing a small Ralts and I had to stop her. Ralts made a full recovery and managed to evolve, but I just didn't know what Team Magma was."

Now that I had a better idea, it made sense why she wanted powerful Pokemon but I still can't forgive the damage she had done already.

"Both teams have been known to do that... actually they even try to steal Pokemon from their trainers." he said as I looked over at him, but then I remembered what he had told me before.

"Are you saying that one of them tried to steal your Beldum?" I asked him as he only nodded his head.

"Yes it was when I was still a young child, my father had given Beldum to me as a birthday present. One day we were playing in the forest when I stumbled upon a Team Aqua member, they tried to hold me back and make off with Beldum. Thankfully Beldum fought back and we managed to escape." he told me as I could see the pain in his face as he relieved that memory.

"That's why-"

"When you came, running away from Alexander, I had lost my cool. I still to this day cannot forgive Pokemon thieves, it's the one of the few things that can make me lose it." he said to me as I felt happy that he was confiding in me. "Anyway enough of that, would you please tell me of the legendary Pokemon in the Unova region?"

I had almost forgot! That was the main reason we had left the cave. "Well from my understanding it had started with two brothers who had fought over their beliefs, one fought for truth and the other for ideals. They called upon the Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom, and they ragged war with each other for many years. Though when the fighting stopped both of the Pokemon reverted into their slumber state and were never seen again. I'm sorry, but that's really all I can remember." I told him as my memory was a bit fuzzy.

"It's alright, hopefully I can travel there and see the Unova region is like myself."

"It would be nice to go back soon, it really is a beautiful place."

Steven looked over and smiled at me, "it must be. You came from there and you're more beautiful than a freshly polished dawn stone!"


	10. The Fight Against Brawley

It was still a bit early as Steven and I had decided to walk around the small city of Dewford Town. What was very apparent to me was that like Slateport City, many spent their time at the beach. Some of the people at the beach though seemed to be training fighting type Pokemon.

Steven had encouraged me to go back to the cave and catch a Pokemon. To my luck I had caught an Abra, but knowing that I only needed one psychic type on my team I had a feeling I would maybe leave him with my mom. For some strange reason my mother seemed to have a strong liking towards psychic type Pokemon.

Though in this small time there seemed to be enough Machops, Meditiates, and Makuhitas for at least every home. "I'm going to guess that Brawley uses fighting type Pokemon." I said as Steven looked at me.

"Yes he does, but what gave that away? You have yet to meet him." he asked me.

"Just looking at the beach I can see fighting type Pokemon, there really isn't any variety out here." I said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Just then something caught my eye, stopping in my place I looked towards a few thick bushes and trees. Something white and red was starting to stand out from the various shades of green.

"Something wrong?" he asked me as I walked over to the spot. Pushing aside the multiple branches and leaves I could see a familiar oval shape as I picked up the fairly heavy abandoned egg. "It's an egg."

I held the egg closely to me as I felt a bit worried about it, "do you think it's ok? I mean it's been unattended for who knows how long." I said to him as I could see the of worry wash over his face.

Even though my father had found Zorua's egg it was possible that the Zoroark living in the trailer was taking care of it. But this egg, regardless of the Pokemon that it had came from I doubt it could stay in this area by itself. There was no special case to keep it warm and no trainer to care for it.

"You're right, we should get it to the Pokemon Center, fast." he said as he grabbed my arm and we began running to the only one in the small town. As we entered inside the red building I could see a Nurse Joy standing behind the counter.

She looked a bit curious as I ran up to her. "Can you please check this egg, we just found it outside!" I told her as she quickly took it from me.

"Of course, please take a seat I'll let you know its condition right away" she told me as she quickly took it behind the sliding red doors. I still felt concerned, even though I knew it was in good hands I still feared that it was no longer able to hatch.

I could feel the warmth of Steven's hand take mine as he pulled me over to the seats and sat me down. I felt guilty that I have brought him into this, even though he told me that he was in hurry to leave anytime soon I didn't want to seem like a hindrance to him.

"Don't worry Saki, you did the right thing." Steven told me as he tried to calm me down. Still holding onto my hand I gently squeezed his as I looked up at him. "I'm sure it'll be ok."

"I just hope so, I might not have been the one to have found Zorua's egg but finding one like that..."

"Don't worry, if it hadn't been for you that egg might not have been found. It takes a dedicated trainer to look out for things like that," he told me as he pulled me close to him.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do. Oh that reminds me, while I was in Granite Cave I did come across this." he said to me as he pulled out a clear rock with a yellow oval center in it. It shined beautifully as he placed it in my hand. "It's known as a shiny stone, it can help certain Pokemon evolve. I already have multiple of these, but I thought it be nice to give one to you."

I placed the rock in my bag as I smiled at him, "thank you Steven."

"Saki, I know you don't know each other very well but I was wondering if I could accompany you on your journey until we reach Mauville City?" he asked me as I could feel a rush of happiness overwhelm me. He was really asking if he could join me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to slow you down." being honest with him I saw him shake his head.

"No you wouldn't do that, besides we're heading to the same place. Why go alone when you can travel with a friend." he explained. Steven did have a point as our time together in the past had been short but it would be nice to spend a few days with him.

"That would be nice, ok then!" I told him eagerly as I reminded myself of Zorua. The minute she sees Steven traveling with us I knew she would bark at us.

Clicking sounds of Nurse Joy's heels approached us as I looked over at her. In her hands was the egg I had found as it lay comfortably in the glass incubator. "I'm pleased to tell you that this egg is health. Despite its condition you found it this egg is close to hatching but it will take about a few days I would say. I went ahead and placed it in the incubator for you. Take good care of it!" she said with a smile as she handed it to me and went back to attend to the others seeking her care.

Steven and I stood up as I looked at it curiously. "Looks like you just keep making friends today," he said as I had to take my hand away from him to hold the case.

"I suppose, but I'm wondering what kind of Pokemon will appear from it." I whispered as he kept his arm around me as we left the Pokemon Center. "Do you think the gym leader will be there?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Brawley should be done by now, but if you want some advice. Your best chance against him would be to use your Kirlia, the Abra you caught won't have a good defense his Pokemon." he explained as I nodded my head.

Something told me that Steven had already fought this Brawley guy before, so I trusted in his judgement.

* * *

><p>Standing across from the orange shirt and brown shorts man, his eyes gleamed behind his orange glasses. His blue hair was spiked in numerous directions as he punched his black gloved hands together.<p>

Steven was standing on the sidelines as he was holding the egg in his arms. "You've got this Saki!" he cheered me on as I took a deep breath. Holding Kirlia's Pokeball in my hand I waited for the referee to start the match.

"Each competitor will have the use of two Pokemon! First one to knock out the other's team is the winner! Begin!" he said as Brawley sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go on Machop!" the small little Pokemon, appeared out on the field as it looked eager for the fight.

"Come on Kirlia!" I said as she appeared out of her Pokeball, the chime of her soothe bell rang throughout the area as she twirled around. "Kirlia use magical leaf!" I commaned as she formed dark green blades in the air as they rapidly shot towards at Machop.

"Use karate chop on the leaves!" Brawley commanded as Machop expertly sliced the leaves away.

"Keep it up Kirlia!" I said to her as the leaped around creating more leaves in multiple directions around the Machop

"Dodge it and use seismic toss!" he commaned as his Machop moved around the leaves and ran towards Kirlia.

"Don't let it grab you!" I told her as she elegantly danced away from the Machop as he kept trying to grab her.

"Keep going, don't stop!" Brawley yelled as Machop managed to get a hold of Kirlia's arm. Jumping high up in the air he started to fly head first towards the ground.

I needed to think fast, but the only thing I could think of might end up hurting Kirlia as well. "Kirlia use disarming voice!" seeing how close they were Kirlia let out a high pitched yell of her own voice as Machop seemed to have taken damage from the yell.

Even though that part was successful I was still frightened about part two of my plan. They were both still falling to the ground quickly, this was going to be close. "Use psychic to catch yourself!" a purple outline surrounded Kirlia only a few seconds before they hit the ground.

_Thud!_

It appeared that both Machop and Kirlia had hit the ground as I could barly see Brawley's Machop on the ground. Kirlia staggered away as she walked over to me. "Kirly," she said as turned towards the opponent.

The referee walked over as he lifted up the flag in my direction. "Machop is unable to battle!" he announced as I felt a sigh of relief, but I knew that it wasn't over yet.

Brawley returned his Machop as he looked over at me. "That was pretty good, but I'd like to see how you do against this. Go, Makuhita!" he said as a pudgy little yellow sumo wrestler like Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Kirlia return!" I said as she quickly disappeared into her Pokeball. My only advantage Pokemon, like back in Rustboro City had taken too much damage. I didn't want to cause Kirlia too much harm but now I needed to bring in someone else. "Let's go Mudkip!"

"Mud mud!" he squeaked as I could see a strange look on the Makuhita's face.

"Makuhita use karate chop on Mudkip!" Brawley said as Makuhita charged towards Mudkip while swinging its hands towards him.

"Use mud-slap!" I instructed him as he sprayed the dirt ground, creating muddy puddles around him before kicking the disks towards Brawley's Makuhita.

I watched as it stopped after begin hit in the face by a few of the disks, not only causing damage but temporarily blinding it. "Now Mudkip use tackle!" I said to him as he ran towards Makuhita. He lowered his head as he tackled it right in the stomach, though something strange happened.

Makuhita's stomach enveloped around Mudkip as it flexed, launching his force back out. Mudkip landed against the ground as he skidded across the ground, "what in the world?" I asked myself as Mudkip quickly got back on his feet. "Shake it off and use water gun!" I suddenly regretted my decision as he sprayed the jet of water towards Makuhita.

The mud covering its face was then washed off as it didn't seem to affect him. "Makuhita use seismic toss!" despite its large size it quickly ran over to Mudkip as they were both hurled into the air. In an instant Mudkip landed on the ground as Brawley's Makuhita stood infront of him.

"Mudkip!" I yelled as he staggered to get up. Just then, Mudkip began to be enveloped in a similar bright light as Ralts was when she evolved. "What's going on!?" I asked Steven as he smiled at me.

"Mudkip is evolving!" he said to me as the bright light disappeared. I looked over to see a blue Pokemon standing on two feet. Large bright yellow fins were on both sides of its face with a large black fin on its head, and two black fins on its backside. Two large fins seemed to be it's hands as it looked over at me.

"Marsh! Marshtomp!"

I pulled out my PokeDex, "Marshtomp the swamp Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp is covered in a thin, sticky film that allows it to live on land."

"Wow! Ok Marshtomp, are you ready!?" I asked him as he looked ready to battle. "Ok now give it everything you got! Use tackle!" I told him as he charged towards Makuhita. Knowing that his previous size that might have been why he was launched like a cannonball, but now that his mass overall increased I had a feeling that wouldn't happen again.

Marshtomp launched himself at Makuhita as he hit it right in the head, almost as if he did a headbutt instead. Makuhita went flying as a way of revenge for Marshtomp as he landed in front of Brawley. The referee rushed over at Makuhita as he raised up my flag.

"Makuhita is unable to battle! The winner is Saki!" Marshtomp ran over to me as I hugged him.

"We did it!" I yelled as Steven walked over to me.

"Looks like you're full of surprises." he smiled.

"I guess I am."


	11. Secret Stone

After earning the Knuckle Badge and healing my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, I had asked Mr. Briney if he would be ok with taking Steven and I to the Slateport Harbor. It had almost been two weeks since I had seen my family, I just hoped they would be ok with letting Steven stay a night at our home.

Standing on the deck, I felt the sea air blow through my hair as Steven was siting next to me with the egg next to him. Zorua was happy to see him as she decided to sleep in his lap most of the ride. I knew that she would start pulling her tricky little tricks again, she was known to do it to me or anyone she wanted to.

The Slateport Harbor was starting to come into sight as the sun was starting to set. "Hey Steven, tell me something." I said to him as I could feel his gaze upon me. "Is Beldum your only Pokemon?"

"No, I have more but I had neglected my dear friend for some time. That's why I decided it would be good for me to travel around the Hoenn region again but with my dear Beldum." he explained as I sat down next to him.

"I see, that's so sweet of you to do so. You've traveled Hoenn before?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yes, but that was for another reason." he quickly said as I was curious about it.

The sudden shift of the boat cause me to hit my head against the retaining wall as I felt Steven quickly put his hand on my head. "Are you ok?" he asked as the sound of the boats engine shut off.

"I'm ok, just caught me off guard." It was becoming apparent that I was more likely to injure myself when Steven was around. I knew it was just accidental injuries, but more than twice is a bit suspicious in my book.

"Sorry about that lassy, this things like to pull a trick or two. Anyway we've arrive at the Slateport Harbor!" Mr. Briney said as Peeko perched itself on his shoulder. Looking around I could see the Slateport Harbor just close by as I practically ran out of the boat.

Zorua jumped up on my shoulder as she took in the sight of home, "zora zora!" she barked as I could hear how happy she was.

"Yea, it's good to be back. Isn't it?" I asked her as Steven walked over to me. Turning around I could see Mr. Briney smile at us. "Thank you for everything!" I said to him as I waved my hand.

"It's the least I could do for you after you save my dear Peeko and I." he said as he retreated back inside of his cabin. It was nice knowing that there were some very nice and wonderful people in this region despite both rivaling teams causing chaos.

I looked up at Steven, "my house isn't that far away from the harbor. I'm pretty sure my parents would let you stay the night." I told him as I walked down the rock tiled sidewalk as I could hear the commotion of so many familiar voices.

"Thank you, my this place sure is lively." he commented as I could see him looking at the harbor markets.

"Yea, it gets pretty busy in the morning though. I thought you said you have traveled around the Hoenn region though?" I asked curiously.

"When I did it was quite quick, I didn't really look at all the towns like I should have. I was only looking to battle and find unique rare rocks known to this region." he explained as that made some sense to me. Though I wondered what kind of Pokemon he did have then, if he had traveled around before was it possible that he had very powerful Pokemon?

"Ohhh ok, I'd very much like to see your collection one day." I told him as I could hear Zorua snicker.

"I'd love to show you, whenever you're in Mossdeep City let me know." he said.

"Mossdeep?" I had never heard of that place before, but then again I was still new to this region. "There's my house!" I said as I saw the familiar white picket yard leading to the fairly large two story house I called home.

"Zorua!" she barked as she jumped off my shoulder and quickly ran to the front door. "Zora! Zora!" I could see my mother opening the front door as she looked a bit confused to see Zorua before looking over at our direction.

"Kaiser! Saki's home!" I heard her yell as both she and my father ran towards me. I ran up to them as I hugged them, it felt so good to be held by my parents again. "Are you ok? What brings you home?" my mom asked as we separated.

"I'm on my way to the next gym but I thought I'd stop by since it's still a distance away." I said to her as I pulled out my badge case and handed it to my father.

He opened it as his eyes widened at the two badges I managed to achieve in my short journey. "That's amazing sweetie! We're so happy you're home though!" he said as he looked over at Steven. "Who's your friend?" he asked as Steven walked over.

"I'm Steven Stone, it's nice to meet you both." he said as he shook my father's hand. It felt a bit nerve wracking as I had never really brought any friends who were guys home before, but so far it seemed like my parents were ok with him.

"Mom, dad, Steven is going to accompany me to Mauville City since it's pretty far away. Is it ok if he stays here for a few nights?" I asked them as both of my parents looked at me.

"Sure he can stay in the guest room, it's very nice you're willing to look after our daughter. Mauville City is at least a three day travel," he said to Steven as things between them seemed ok.

"Oh, Saki can you do me a favor?" my mother asked me as she handed me a few Poke Dollars. "I need you to go to the harbor market real quick and pick up a few tamato, magost, and wiki berries please for dinner tonight?" she asked as I took the money and put it in my pocket.

"Sure thing, Steven why don't you go ahead and get settled inside while Zorua and I go get them." I suggest to him as she jumped on my head.

"Alright," he said as I ran towards the market.

* * *

><p>The Omi family and Steven entered the large, spacious living room as the sound of the TV broadcasting the live BuzzNet case somewhat echoed in the room. Steven watched as Mr. Omi took a seat down on the large black leather couch as he motioned for him to take a seat in the one across from him.<p>

Looking around, Steven could see framed cases of contest ribbons and numerous badges framed up on the wall as old photos of Saki's parents were next to them. To him it seemed like Saki had came from two very talented Pokemon trainers.

Steven had a feeling what he was going to say, "I'm gonna guess that she doesn't know yet," he said as Steven shook his head. Mrs. Omi seemed a bit confused by it as she looked curiously at her husband.

This seemed to have caught Steven off guard, he thought he was going to get a fatherly lecture from Mr. Omi, but apparently he was wrong.

"Know what?" she asked him.

"Our guest here is the Pokemon League Champion." Mr. Omi said as her eyes widened in shock.

"But I thought the League Champion was a man named Wallace or was it Juan, are you sure Kaiser?" she asked him.

"There had been rumors saying a man known at Steven Stone was able to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion, when I went to Rustboro City even the President of the Devon Corporation had mention it to a close co-worker of his. I was just lucky to have heard that."

"Mrs. Omi-"

"Please call me Sakura," she said.

"Kaiser."

"Sakura, Kaiser, it is true. I am the Hoenn region champion, but I wish to keep it a secret. Wallace is a close friend of mine and was the previous champion, but I had defeated him. Though I wanted to travel the Hoenn region again and see what I had missed, to learn the mysterious secrets and the truth behind this place, so I asked him to remain champion for a bit longer until I decided all my questions had been answered." Steven explained as Kaiser seemed to understand what he meant.

"There's no harm in that, but my question is how long do you plan to hide it from Saki?" Sakura asked as Steven looked down at the dark wooden ground.

He knew what to say, but had a feeling it would backfire on him. "I wish not to tell her for some time. Your daughter has shown me how kind and marvelous people can be, I'm afraid if I tell her I am the champion all that will fade away and I'd lose a good friend." he told them honestly.

"Saki is a sweet girl, but if she finds out you're the champion and it's not from you she... she won't be very happy so to say." Kaiser said as he glanced over at his wife as Steven could tell that Saki's personality most likely came from her mother.

"She's not that bad," Sakura said.

"Remember when she was ten, when that little kid pretended to take Zorua away from her? She tied him up and almost threw him in the ocean if I hadn't stopped her." That surprised Steven as he didn't believe Saki could do something like that, but she did care a lot about Zorua.

"That kid had it coming, she warned him not to touch Zorua." Sakura defended her daughter as she walked past the large doorway that lead into the kitchen.

"Kaiser, can you please not mention it to Saki? I want to have a genuine friendship with her, as her friend not because I'm the champion." Steven begged as Kaiser only nodded his head.

"I will, but on one condition. Keep an eye out for her, she's our first and only child. I cannot afford to lose her." he said as Steven noticed a tear drop roll down the side of his face.

"I'll do my best." Steven told him as the Kaiser seemed happy.

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"I had boarded the same ferry she did when we left Slateport City, it wasn't til the Pokemon Battles the ship had offered that I had saw her sitting alone with Zorua who was disguised as an Eevee. That same night though someone tried to take Zorua away from her, but I managed to save them. Ever since that night I wanted to keep a close eye on her, Zorua is a rare Pokemon in this region and I'd hate to see those two get separated." Steven explained.

Kaiser seemed astonished by what he had heard. "You know when I first found Zorua's egg I didn't think about giving it to Saki." he said.

"Why's that?"

"Saki had just turned eight, but I feared that a Pokemon at her age wouldn't be good for her. I was think about giving it to Professor Juniper, but I knew she was my daughter, a daughter of a Pokemon Coordinator and almost Pokemon Master. So I decided to give her the egg as a belated present." Kaiser told the tale as Steven was shocked.

"You were a Pokemon Master?" he asked as Kaiser got up from his seat and began to admire his badges.

"I almost was. You see when I was almost twice Saki's age I had traveled and defeated the Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, Kalos, and Kanto, but I was unable to defeat one trainer in our home region. The Unova region, I was only one badge away but after my numerous attempts to defeat Draygen I had realized my faults. Even though we had trained and grew stronger I had met Sakura, and had a job working in the Castelia shipyards." Kaiser spoke the story of his past.

Steven almost found it unimaginable, but what what Kaiser was saying was the truth. "So you never challenged Draygen even after all your training?" he asked.

"No, I was so busy with a wife and Saki was going to be born soon. I had to put my ambitions behind and consider my family first. I'm happy with it though, and I'm proud to see my daughter is following in my footsteps."

"You should see how she strategically thinks of a plan when she's battling, it's incredible." Steven said as Kaiser motioned for him to follow him.

"Come on I'll-"

"I'm back!"

* * *

><p>I entered my house as I noticed my father standing up and Steven sitting in the small leather hair closest to the door. "Dad?" I said curiously as he walked over and took the large plastic bag full of the berries mom had asked me to buy.<p>

"Saki, good timing. Why don't you show Steven to the guest room," he said as he patted me on the back before playfully pushing me away from the door.

Steven got up from the chair as I was a bit curious about what I had missed while I was gone. "Sure...are you ok dad?" I asked him as he sped past me and went into the kitchen, completely ignoring my question. "Ok then, come on Steven I'll show you where you'll be staying." I told him as we made our way to the darkened stairway.

Flicking on the light switch the stairwell was filled with the dull orange light as Zorua jumped off my shoulder and began running upstairs. "She sure is happy to be home." he said as we walked side by side together.

"Zorua just wants to take another nap," I said sarcastically as she turned around before sticking her pink little tongue at me. "Hey it's true." I told her as I tried to mess up her little batch of black and red hair on her head.

I watched as she gently pushed open the door to my room as she walked into it. Walking down the narrow hall we had reached the guest room, I turned the knob as I pushed it open. Turning on the light switch it instantly filled with light.

A small bed lay nice and neat with what seemed to be freshly changed dark green sheets, the matching green curtains were drawn back as the light from the harbor shined on the ceiling with its multi-colored patterns. A small light brown dresser lay underneath the window and close to the bed as Steven sat down on it.

"I hope the room is to your liking," I told him as I walked over another door. "This is the bathroom for your room and hopefully there should be some spare clothes in the dresser for you to wear." I explained to him.

"Thank you very much Saki," he said as I sat next to him on the bed.

"It seems like my family likes you," I told him as he nodded his head.

"Your father is very protective of you, even though he told me about your almost throwing some kid in the ocean." he laughed a bit as I was embarrassed that my father had even brought that up.

"Yea that...I was kind of a stupid kid when I was little," I told him as he placed his hand upon my own.

"We were all stupid when we were little, but you only did what you did to protect your best friend, Zorua." he said as I felt the hot feeling of my blushing face starting to burn.

"Yea, but if it hadn't been for you that night who knows what would have happened."

"Maybe it was fate that I had gotten on that boat. To be honest I'm happy I did," he said to me.

"Me too."


	12. Closer

After a few days back home my mother seemed happy to have an Abra at her side, as she had kept an eye on the egg. Although it felt strange, my dad seemed to be hiding something from me ever since Steven had came here.

I had finished packing my bag as I had made plenty of space for the egg to fit, as I gently placed it in there surrounded by a few clothes to protect the glass. "Do you really need to leave today?" I heard my mother ask me as Steven walked over to us.

"Yes, we need to make sure we find a clearing before nightfall. Mauville City is a fairly large distance away." I reminded her as Abra levitated towards me. "Be good to mommy, I'm trusting you to protect her." I told him as he smiled at me, but didn't open his eyes.

"Abbraaa," he said as he teleported to the other side of the kitchen as he sat upon the counter.

"It was so nice of you to give me such a cute little Pokemon." she thanked me as she pulled me in for a hug. Zorua jumped on the table as she looked over at me and Steven, she gave me the look of all looks as I winked towards her. Jumping on my head I could feel her turn and look at Steven.

"Alright, I guess we should get going." I told her as I had already said good bye to my dad before he had left for work. As she looked over at Steven.

"Take good care of my daughter," she told him as he nodded his head.

"I will, don't worry." he reassured her as we walked towards the door, as we had left my house. Basking in the early morning light, I could smell the lightly salted sea air in the area as we followed the path towards the Slateport shipyard.

I turned on my PokeNav as the holographic map appeared, "so it looks like there should be a clearing pretty far away, but we should be able to make it before sun set." I told Steven as the hologram disappeared.

Steven readjusted the bag my mother had given him as he didn't look like himself with the gray bag strapped to his back. "Alright, it was nice of your family to give me this bag." he said as an elderly couple passed up on the sidewalk. They smiled, but I had a feeling they were thinking we were a thing but we weren't.

"Well after you pulled out all of the rocks you have collected on your journey so far, she thought it would be nice if you had one." I told him as he smiled. My family was quite considerate, but it seemed a bit strange to me still.

"I see where you get your caring side," he complimented me as we passed the shipyard, the sound of heavy construction and men yelling was quite clear as I could barely hear the sound of my father's voice.

Walking underneath the tent like gateway began to walk on the dirt ground. As we walked further away from the city the more quiet it started to become. The sound of the unknown Pokemon howling in the distance sent shivers up my spine as I heard Zorua starting to growl.

"Steven are you and Mr. Stone related?" I asked him as he didn't look at me.

"We are." he said bluntly as he didn't seem very happy to answer my question.

"Do you two not get along?" I worryingly questioned as he hook his head.

"No, it's a bit confusing." he told me. "I don't want to burden you with it though."

I lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Steven we're friends, if I can confide in you, then you should be able to confide in me." I reassured him as he seemed to have relaxed a bit more.

"A few years ago I decided to move away from my home in Rustboro City and decided to move to Mossdeep City, that alone made him a bit upset but what made it a bit worse was when I decided to become a Pokemon Trainer instead of joining him and running the Devon Corporation." he explained.

"But didn't he give you Beldum?"

"He did, but I guess he thought it would serve as a friend, when really it inspired me to go on my own journey."

I placed my hand on his shoulder as we stopped, "so did you go back to Rustboro City to talk with him?"

"I just wanted to stop by and let him know I was doing fine, I do believe though he's starting to warm up to my decision, but with my father it's hard to tell." I felt bad for Steven, I knew how he felt.

"Well I know either way, your father is happy that you to share a obsession with rare rocks." I told him as we started walking down the dirt path, I could see little Plusles and Minuns playing together beyond the trees, as a few Electrikes were joining them. "You know, before I was indecisive if I wanted to be either a coordinator or a trainer." I said to Steven.

"I did notice how many ribbons and badges your parents were able to achieve,"

"Yea, I don't know why my dad didn't become a Pokemon Master. He never told me, but I do know my mom stopped after she had won her one hundredth Pokemon Contest." part of me wanted to know the answers why.

Looking up at Steven he seemed a bit confused, "so what was the issue?" he asked me.

"My mom wanted me to become a coordinator but I really didn't like the thought of having to perform shows, and having to think of those routines and having to wear all that makeup and dresses. It's just not me." I told him as I looked down and noticed that I was a dark blue skirt with black leggings underneath with a purple shirt tucked into it.

"Strange that you say that and yet you're wearing a skirt," he said as I blushed.

"Zora zozo!"

"Hey you didn't like it when she made you dress up like a little ballerina," I reminded Zorua as she puffed out her cheeks and turned her head. "I saw the old videos my mom had taken when my dad was still a Pokemon Trainer. He told me all the stories and his experience and how he had so much fun. I just wanted to experience that as well,"

"So she wasn't happy about your decision?"

"Not at first, but she decided that it was my life and I should decide how I wanted to live it." I smiled as in the end she had accepted my decision. "I guess in a way all parents want their children follow in their footsteps, but they cannot force them to live the life they want them to."

"I like the way you think Saki, pure as a water stone, but still with the fierce fiery side of a fire stone." My face blushed as his rock maniac side came out, in a way that was very adorable to me.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours as we had finally reached the clearing that I had spotted on my PokeNav. After we had set up camp I filled up the few dish bowls for our Pokemon and started to fill them with the food that my mom had packed for me.<p>

"Bell?" Beldum flew towards me, as I turned to see Steven, his arms full of dry branches and small logs as he carefully placed them in the burning fire pit, as the was a safe distance away. "Beelllllll!" it wailed as it then turned towards the freshly filled bowls of food.

"Kirlia! Marshtomp! Zorua! Time to eat!" I yelled at they ran from the tall grassy plains as they quickly sat themselves down, eating their dinner. Zorua glanced over Steven and then back at me as she gave me a sly smile before munching away at her food.

Ignoring Zorua's actions, I smiled as I could see how adorable they all looked together, "eat up everyone. I told them as I grabbed my berry container; pulling out a few pecha and cheri berries as I carefully placed them in their bowls.

Steven sat down as he had removed his jacket earlier, his light gray button shirt had its sleeves rolled up as I could see his biceps still flexing as he leaned back on them. I looked away as I could feel my face stating to burn yet again. Something was beginning to tell me that this would be an interesting few days.

"Tell me, Saki." Steven called out for me as I took a seat next to him on the grass. "Do you wish to challenge the Hoenn region Pokemon League Champion?" he asked me.

"Well, yes I do. But I don't even know who they are." I said to him as he looked towards the blazing fire.

"You don't know?"

"No, I mean I heard it was a man but I forget his name. It was a really long time ago. Do you know."

I looked over at him, "umm...no I don't." he hesitated a bit before he answered.

"Ohh ok..." a strong cold breeze swept over us as I quickly pulled my knees close and hugged myself for warmth. I was hoping most of the day would be warm, but wearing a skirt, clearly was not the best idea.

Just then I could feel a heavy, thick material being draped over my shoulders as I could see Steven move closer to me. He had placed his black and purple striped jacket over my shoulders as I was starting to warm up. "Thanks."

"Someone has to look out for you," he laughed as I felt as if we were starting to get close, but maybe it's just because we're traveling together.

These next few days Steven may be my last to spend with him, once we go our seperate ways in Mauville City I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. I knew he had things to do and rocks to find, but part of me just wanted to stay at his side.

"Saki?" Steven said my name as I then noticed how close his face was to mine, "are you ok?" he asked as I looked back toward the fire.

"Fine, I'm fine!" I answered quickly, sounding like a little kid.

"You seem like something's on your mind," he sounded a bit worried as I tried to think of something quick.

"I'm just thinking-" just then I could see something happen. The cracking sounds and tapping of glass, it sounded far to familiar. I looked towards the egg as I noticed cracks starting to form, this was nothing like when Zorua hatched.

I grabbed the container as it started to light up for a quick second, as I could feel a thick coat of fur in my arms. As the light faded away I saw what seemed like a fox, curled up in my arms. Its red fur shined in the fires light as I could see it had six small curled tails, a few red curls lay on top of its head, right between its large ears; the newborn was slowly opening its maroon red eyes, looking up at me.

"Vulpix?"

"Ohh it's so cute," I said as it then started to form tears in its big eyes.

"Uh oh." as soon as Steven said that both of us knew what was coming.

"Vul! Vulpix! Vulpix!" it cried as the newborn it was. Steven jumped back a bit as it let out its high pitched cry.

"Shh, it's ok little one. It's gonna be ok," I told it as I gently rocked it in arms as it's crying was starting to dissipate. "There you see, you're ok." I said to the little fox as Zorua walked over to us.

Zorua curiously sniffed it as she looked confused, pulling out my PokeDex I did my usual routine. "Vulpix the Fox Pokemon. Inside of Vulpix is a fire that will never die out, as it burns the Pokemon will tend to let out little balls of fire." After hearing that, that was most definetly going to be a major precaution for me, but the good news was it was another girl.

"Look Zorua, we have a new little friend." I told her as I gently placed Vulpix down on the ground as Zorua rushed over to her. Vulpix sat in front of me she and Zorua barked quietly at each other, "seems like Marshtomp is out numbered yet again."

"Now that's strange," Steven said as I looked up at him.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Steven shook his head, "usually Vulpixs are found near Mt. Pyre in the summer time, but that's usually uncommon alone. Though Ninetails do tend to travel around the Hoenn region this time of year." he explained as Vulpix walked away from us. It seemed like Zorua was going to introduce her to the group.

"Ninetails? Is that her final evolution?"

"Yes, but it can only be done with a fire stone, which I sadly don't have with me." Steven said as I had seen all the rocks he had with him but nothing that looked like a fire one.

"I see, is that why you're going to the Fiery Path?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Not only that, but the Fiery Path is known to have very rare volcanic rocks exclusive to it." he sounded so excited to start digging around as I smiled. Steven, you sure are crazy for rocks.

* * *

><p>Steven sat up in his sleeping bag as he could hear the cries of all the wild Pokemon outside of the tent. Rubbing his eyes he could see past his blurry vision, as he looked over at Saki.<p>

Her long dark hair was pulled up into a bun as most of her sleeping bag as down at her waist, both of her little fox Pokemon were sleeping above her head in their own little blankets. Reaching over he pulled the blanket up to her shoulder as she rustled a bit.

Gently, he moved a lock of her hair out of her face as he gazed upon her. He could feel his heart tighten up in his chest as he saw how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping.

_"Maybe I should tell her,"_ he thought to himself as ran his fingers down her slender neck, down to her shoulder as she still didn't move. _'No! I can't, not yet. I will tell her, but not now." _he decided as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Watching her, she rolled over on her back as he admired her heart shaped face and noticed that her lips were ever so slightly parted. It had only been two weeks, but Steven could feel himself really starting to fall for such a simple, but unique girl. The only reason he had asked to join her was to stay close to her, to protect her, and just be with her.

But in the back of his mind, he didn't know if he was ready. It had been years, but still he couldn't forget what had happened to him. How part of him seemed to have just fallen away the day it all happened, the main reason why he started to battle; to fight the pain away.

_"Even if we do go our separate ways I need to stay close to her, not just for her families sake, but mine as well."_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!<p>

Yes! There is more to Steven Stone than meets the fanfiction eye! But that will most likely be discovered in the future updates! Til next time my ghouls!


	13. Wishes

After arriving at the Pokemon Center in Mauville City last night, Steven and I had waken up early as we walked around the mall like city. Sitting on the bench outside, I could see the pillars of apartments. The structure of it was different than anything I had ever seen before.

The mall section of this city seemed to be about four stories high as the taller buildings stood twice as tall as it seemed like a sustainable place for people to live. The glare of the black panned solar panels seemed to be all over the roof top portion of this city. It seemed to me that this city was highly dependent on solar energy.

I looked over at Steven as both Vulpix and Zorua had taken a liking to him as he made both of my foxes in his lap. "Seems like they really like you," I told him as he took turned petting each of them as they watched the Taillows flying around, landing on the roofs and chirping their morning tunes.

"It would appear so, I wonder where they get it?" he jokingly asked me as his gaze met mine. The second I felt my face blush I looked away as I saw a few kids run around with a small Electrike with them.

"You're not going to leave for the Fiery Path today, are you?" I quickly tried to change the subject as I could hear him sigh.

"I was planning on it, but I might leave this afternoon instead." he told me as I felt both Zorua and Vulpix jump up on shoulders. Steven stood up as he reached his hand out towards me.

Taking his hand, he helped me off of the bench as we made our way to the stair back to the main floor. "What made you change your mind?"

"I just thought it would be nice if we spent a bit more time together, after all it would be wrong of me to just leave you after these last few days together." He did have a point. As we made the journey towards Mauville City I felt as if we had grown closer than I had originally anticipated.

We had talked so much, and shared so many laughs. Steven had helped me take care of my newly born Vulpix and made me feel so safe at night when we shared the same tent. It had just been perfection, but I knew that it would all have to come to an end eventually. He had even given me even more advice about the Mauville City gym leader, which I thought was very thoughtful of him to do.

"Steven it's ok if you want to leave, I was thinking about catching a few Pokemon before I go challenge Wattson." I said to him as he walked into the bustling first floor of Mauville City.

"Are you sure Saki?" he asked, as I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm sure." It was painful for me to say, but I wanted Steven to do what he wanted. I didn't want to bother him anymore, even if he said I wasn't I had a feeling I was. There was something that he was hiding from me, and it was starting to bug me that he wouldn't tell me.

"Saki, please be careful out there. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you." Steven told me as I could fell him pull me into him as his arms wrapped around me.

Being surrounded by his warmth, being held this close to him, it was really making it hard for me to say good bye to him. "You too, just please be safe." I begged him as I pulled away from him.

"I will, I know our paths will cross again Saki." Steven reassured me as he soon disappeared in the crowd of people as he headed towards the Northern exit that lead to Mt. Chimney and the Fiery Path. Part of me hoped that I would see again soon.

"Zorua..."

"Vul?"

"Don't worry, we'll see him again."

* * *

><p>Spending most of my day out on the route between Vendanturf Town and Mauville City I was lucky to have caught a Roselia for my team. Vulpix was finally able to get some battle experience for once as she was successful in beating Roselia with her newly developed ember.<p>

Marshtomp was finally relieved to have another guy on the team, as he was now standing on the battle field in the Mauville City Gym. He puffed out his large yellow cheeks as I could feel my heart starting to race. Though something was starting to bother me, it felt as if a familiar presence was watching me, I just didn't remember where I had felt it before.

Watson stroked his grey beard as he was barely tapping his large floral button up shirt, digging into his dark shorts he pulled out a Pokeball. The man seemed to have an electrifying look in his eyes as he threw it up.

"Alright now little missy let's get this battle started!" he cheered as a small magnet Pokemon appeared. Two large magnets seemed to be stuck to its smooth, silver ball like head. It's large white eye was frightening me for some odd reason though.

"Each competitor shall have the use of three Pokemon, who's team is unable to battle will lose the match! Ready? Begin!" The referee yelled as the number of usable Pokemon had increased by one in comparison of the other two gyms I had faced earlier.

"Magnemite, you're gonna do do great." Wattson cheered his magnet Pokemon as it's eye expression made it seem like it was happy.

"You ready Marshtomp?" I asked him as Marshtomp turned towards me and nodded his head. "Alright then, Marshtomp use mud-slap!"

Marshtomp sprayed a jet of water on the ground as large dark puddles began to form, he quickly used his fin hands and launched them at the Magnemite. "Use protect!" the barrier formed in front of Magnemite as the disk of mud slid down on the ground. "Now use thunderbolt."

Magnemite's two magnets came close together before separating as the bright yellow electric shock around it went straight towards Marshtomp. Though to my surprise nothing happened, as small little bolts of electricity flickered on his skin before disappearing.

_"So electric type moves won't work on Marshtomp," _I thought to myself as Wattson seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Ok, now use mud-bomb!" I commanded as Marshtomp concentrated a sturdy ball of mud in front of himself before shooting it towards Magnemite as it made a direct hit.

Wattson's Magnemite went flying back as the impact must have been to much for it to handle as it nosily hit the ground. The referee raised up my flag as Wattson returned his Magnemite. "That's a pretty strong Pokemon you got there little lady, but let's see how it handles against this one. Go Magneton!"

His next Pokemon definetly looked a bit more intimidating as it appeared to be three Magnemites formed into a triangular form. Though this one not only had six dark magnets, but had three eyes, which was very much bugging me. If I saw this Pokemon in Granite Cave back in Dewford Town, I would just have ran and hid behind a boulder.

"Magneton use supersonic!" Wattson said.

"Quick cover your ears!" But I was too late, the horrible screeching sound emitted from the Magneton got a hold or Marshtomp as he started to stumble around a bit, a very obvious sign to confusion. "Marshtomp snap out of it!" I tried to tell him as he kept flailing his arms around to keep his balance.

"Alright now, Magneton use flash canon!" This wasn't good. Wattson's Magneton's separate Magnemites formed three small balls of light that combined into a large concentrated ball of energy.

Within a second it was fired towards Marshtomp as it still was confused, "Marshtomp quick you have to dodge it!" Though it didn't work, as the flash canon made contact with Marshtomp as it knocked him down on the ground. "No, Marshtomp!"

He staggered up as it seemed like his confusion had finally worn off, but this battle wasn't over yet. "Marsh!"

"Good to see you're ok. Now use mud bomb until you hit Magneton!" I told him as he created numerous bombs of mud, firing them rapidly at Magneton; keeping his stance in front of me.

"Dodge them!" Wattson said, as Magneton flew in numerous direction but still managed to get hit by a few of them. "Use metal sound!" the awful sound of screeching metal was painful to hear as I covered my ears. Marshtomp did the same as I could see another flash canon being shot towards him.

"Look out!" I warned him, though Marshtomp wasn't so lucky. Hit again by another flash canon, Marshtomp fell to the ground as I could see that he wasn't able to battle anymore.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle!" It was a sad thing to hear, but I knew these gym leaders would just become more and more challenging as I kept getting stronger myself.

"Marshtomp return!" I said as he retreated back into his Pokeball, "you did amazing out there, please rest up." I said to him as I placed his Pokeball back onto my belt. We were both tied with only one Pokemon out, but his Magneton had suffered damage from Marshtomp's mud bombs.

Grabbing one of my Pokeballs I looked down at it, hoping I was making the right decision. "Go Vulpix!" I sent out the youngest of all my Pokemon as she appeared on the field.

Looking back at me I knew she was thinking what I was thinking. "Vul?"

"Alright, Vulpix use ember!" I commanded as she quickly formed her small little balls of fire, shooting them with a remarkable accuracy towards Magneton. Just like the mud bombs a few of them were able to hit it as damaged might have been doubled.

"Magneton use thunder shock!"

"Dodge it and use ember again!" I said as she ran across the field, evading all the shocks Magneton fired towards her. Though instead of using ember I noticed she did something different. Vulpix's body was starting to be enveloped in fire as she charged towards Magneton, knocking it down to the ground. _"She just did flame charge."_

Landing on the ground Vulpix seemed satisfied with the hit as the referee checked. "Magneton is unable to battle!" he yelled. Running over to me, Vulpix jumped in my arms as I hugged her tightly.

"Good job Vulpix, you did amazing for your first gym battle!" I told her, even though Marshtomp did most of the damage her flame charge would have been enough to finish it on her own.

"That was pretty impressive, but don't forget I still have one left!" Wattson reminded me as he held out his last Pokeball.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't." I said to him as I returned Vulpix and grabbed my all to familiar white Pokeball. "Go on Zorua!" It was about time I had Zorua battle with me, she had been wanting to battle for some time now.

"Go on Voltorb!" Whatever I had thought about Magnemite and Magneton, I instantly wanted to take back. This round Pokemon just reminded me of a Pokeball, mainly because the lower half of it was white and the upper half was red. two eyes with eyebrows furred down was definetly something I don't want to see in a cave.

"Alright Zorua, it's all up to you now!" I told her as she nodded her head. "Zorua use night slash!" I told her as the black vines appeared around her body as she charged towards Voltorb, the black whips hit the round Pokemon.

"Thunder shock!" Wattson said as as it formed the bright yellow bolts as Zorua jumped all over to avoid them.

"Zorua use pursuit!" She ran towards Voltorb as her paws soon began to glow an eerie black color.

"Voltorb use roll out!" Wattson told his Pokemon as it quickly started to spin at a face pace.

"Zorua jump!" I told her as she jumped out of its way as it rolled towards me before heading straight back for Zorua.` "Zorua jump on top of it!" I told her as she gave me a strange look while still avoiding it. "Trust me!" I told her.

She stood there as she waited, as Voltorb headed straight towards her she jumped up in the air landing on top of it. Running in the opposite direction it was spinning, she seemed to have a bit of trouble matching its speed before she was able to match it. "Good, now use night slash!" I told her as she strike down at the Voltorb below her as the black vines loudly smacked against the Voltorb as it suddenly came to a halt.

Zorua went flying a bit as she roughly landed on the ground as Voltorb slowly rolled towards Wattson. "Are you ok?" I asked her as she walked over to me as she seemed exhausted after her little running exercise.

"Zozo.." she said as the referee raised the flag.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, the winner is Saki!" he announced as I picked Zorua up.

"You did!" Not only was I happy, but the presence that I had felt this entire battle felt as if it was happy too. Rather strange, but maybe it was nothing. But I did wish Steven was here, nothing would have made me happier than him watching me and cheering me on. If I could have one wish right now, it would just have Steven with me.

* * *

><p>After awarding Saki with the Dynamo Badge, Wattson smiled at the battle he was able to be apart of it. The determination and strategies that girl had came up with where just brilliant. Electrifying.<p>

Looking up in the darkened stands he smiled, "she's gone you know." he said as Steven walked out from the shadows and onto the battle field.

"That was some battle," he remarked as he readjusted her tie.

"You know, I have a feeling that someone was watching her." Wattson informed him. "If you wanted to watch her battle then why didn't you just stay with her on her journey?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Wattson, this one is different." Steven told him as he walked towards the entrance.

"I heard you say that one before," Wattson said as Steven clearly knew what the old man meant by that. "Look I know it's none of my business, but if you do care about this girl then go with your heart."

Steven smiled at the old man. "I know, but right now my heart is still recovering."

"Two years."

"Excuse me?"

Wattson walked over to Steven, "two years ago you came into this gym. You and your Pokemon were able to defeat me, but it wasn't because you wanted to become the Pokemon League Champion."

Steven knew where this was going, "yes I-"

"You were fighting your own emotions because of what happened between you and Cynthia. When you battled me I could tell it was a way to battle the pain you felt when she left, and you ended up losing her." Wattson could see the sadness on Steven's face. "That was in the past, eventually you'll have to let it go and if you truly care about Saki then you'll tell her that you're the League Champion, and your past."

"Wattson...it's not that simple..." Steven choked out. "To be honest I wish that never happened back then."

"But look where you are now, you're the champion and have a potential future with this new upcoming trainer. You can wish all you want, but fate cannot be changed."

"I can still wish, can't I?"

"When you came to me this morning, you told me what an amazing and understanding girl, about the talented trainer Saki was. Now if you can't tell her that, then you don't believe it yourself." Wattson pointed out Steven's flaw. "Now let me ask you this, do you believe she'll understand?"

Steven took a deep breath. "Yes I do, I do believe she'll understand. But I don't know if I'm ready to even think about relationships."

"Who said anything about dating her, I'm just saying you have to be more honest with this girl. But I know something was bothering her and it wasn't just because someone was spying on her from the shadows, but something else. She knows you're hiding something, now it's time for you to tell her." Wattson patted Steven on the back as he smiled.

"Thank you Wattson, you're a good man." Steven said to him, but in the back of his mind Steven only had one wish, and that wish was he wished to be more honest with Saki when he still had the chance.


	14. Meteorite Mayhem

A few days after my latest victory against Wattson and earning my Dynamo Badge I had decided to to head North towards Mt. Chimey. Rumors had spread that there was heavy Team Magma and Aqua activity, but if that was true that might mean Steven could be in trouble.

While I was in Mauville City I had picked up a bike, it was strange I just went up to the guy, answered a question and he gave me a free bike. Speeding along the dirt ground Zorua sat in small hand woven basket that had been attached to the front of the bike as the wind blew through her fur.

"Zorra!" she barked as I looked up ahead and saw a group of red dressed figures as I quickly turned my back into the grass. Though my clumsiness got the best of me as I flew off my bike and landed in a few thick bushes and a barricade of tall grass.

_"I'm so happy Steven isn't here to see that."_ I thought to myself as I walked out of the bushes, picking out tiny leaves and branches from my dark jeans and my grey coat as I could see Zorua crouched down. Following her lead I lay down next her in the grass. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her as she motioned her head past the bushes.

"What was that?" I heard a woman's voice ask as I quietly tried to move a few small branches aside. As I could see five grunts together, as I saw a very familiar color of purple hair in the group.

"It was probably a stupid Pokemon." A male grunt said as they looked towards him and nodded.

"Just forget it." The purple haired woman told them.

"Are you sure?"

"The mission is more important than a weak Pokemon, now you know what the mission is, correct?" she asked them as they stood at attendance, not saying a word. She shook her head in disappointment, "two of you will head to Fallarbor Town and meet up with Tabitha, then get the meteorite from Professor Cosmo. Once you get it hurry back to Mt. Chimney, that meteorite is very crucial." she explained to them.

"I volunteer," one said.

"I'll go as well." another said.

"Good, the rest of you will go with me to the Cable Car Station. We will meet up with Maxie and get the device ready, but I have a feeling that Archie and his minions are going to try to stop us."

"Miss Courtney, how will we get to Fallarbor City?" one asked as she glared at them angrily.

"There's a short cut through the dessert, or you can take the Fiery Path, I don't care where you go, just hurry and stop wasting time!" She yelled at them as the two who volunteered to go to Fallarbor town as they brought out their Mightyena's, jumped on their backs and dashed away.

The rest of them did the same, mounting their Mightenas and went their own separate ways, as they quickly disappeared froom sight.

I stayed hidden in the shadows as we got up and looked at each other, pulling my bike from the bushes as I placed Zorua in the basket. "Zorua we have to hurry, if Stevens in the Fiery Path we need to warn him!" I told her.

"Zora, zozo zorua!" she barked, hoping back into the basket.

I started pelting away on my bike as I was worried about Steven, I didn't know how long it would take those two grunts to get there, but part of me hoped that they didn't go down the fiery path.

Up ahead I saw a long stairway carved into the mountain side as I stopped my bike. I looked up at the mountain side as I could see tall silver pillars, holding numerous black cords and electric cables as they were connected to a tall two story building.

Just then a large metallic box began climbing up the cords, even past the tinted windows I could see the red Team Magma grunts inside as they escalated up the mountain.

Running up the stairs, Zorua ran next to me as I looked to my left and saw a cave entrance. "I think that's the Fiery Path," I told her as she jumped up on my head.

"Zora!" she barked in fear.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." I reassured her, as I walked towards the dark mountain entrance way. I could feel the sudden rush of heat as I could see the soft red glow illuminate throughout the tunnel.

"Zora!" she barked as she sniffed thr ground, "zozo zora!" she dug at the ground as I knelled down next to her.

"What did you find?" I asked her as she pulled out two orange and red stones, both were covered in the red clay like ground material. I picked them up, but I couldn't tell what they were and placed them in my bag, scolding her. "We don't have time for that! Come on, innocent people might get hurt if we don't hurry." I told her.

We ran through the long tunnel as the sound of small pebbles falling from above hit the ground. I didn't know if that was because of a few Pokemon above, or could it be the Team Magma grunts?

"Zora!" she happily said as I looked up at a rope that was hanging down. I stepped away as it shook a bit, as Steven slide down it. I breathed a sigh of relief as the Team Magma grunts didn't get to him

"Saki? What are you doing here?" he asked me as I ran up to him and hugged him. He held me tightly as I could feel him stroke my hair, right now I was more than happy that he was ok but even better than I could actually be with him.

"Steven, it's Team Magma! I overheard them saying they are were going to Fallarbor Town! They're going to steal a meteorite!" I told him as I could see anger on his face.

"What else did they say?" he asked me.

"They were going to take the meteorite up to Mt. Chimney, they apparently have some type of device up there." I said to him as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"First things first," he said as he took my hand as we ran through the tunnel. "We need to try and stop them in Fallarbor Town, but if that doesn't work we'll need to confront them on Mt. Chimney." Steven explained as we exited the tunnel.

Throwing up the Pokeball, I watched as it wasn't Beldum appear. Instead a large bird like Pokemon soared down towards us, it levitated above the ground. Its large silver and red wings, as its whole body shined a bright metallic color. I quickly pulled out my PokeDex, "Skarmory the Steel Winged Pokemon, despite its iron-hard body, it can fly up to 180 mph."

"My friend, I need your help," Steven said to the steel large bird.

"Is this one of the Pokemon you traveled with before?" I asked him, as he nodded his head.

"Yes, Skarmory was a Pokemon I had traveled with in the past. Come," he told me as he jumped onto Skarmory's back and stuck his hand out to me. I grabbed onto his hand as he lifted me up onto its back, Steven held onto to Skarmory's back as I could feel how close he was to me.

"Zorua, I think it'd be safe it you go into your Pokeball." I told her as she nodded her head, I grabbed her Pokeball and returned her and put it back oon my belt. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Steven.

"Don't worry, hopefully we'll reach Fallarbor Town before they do." Steven told me as I could feel him place his head on my shoulder, Skarmory began to flap its large metal wings and raised higher off the ground, and soon took flight as we were flying close to the trees height.

I tried not to look down as we reached even high heights above the ground, part of me was just freaked out. "Umm... this is a bit scary." I told him as felt Steven wrap his around me.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to love flying." Steven said into my ear, as I slowly looked down. I could see all the houses below, the trees looked like small green daggers and tiny shrubs. Looking to my side I could see the very large, red and black rocked formed mountain, known as Mt. Chimney. "See it's not that bad."

"Yea," I said as I could feel the warmth that Steven was emitting, though something down below caught my eye. A small little town was approaching, a few small houses gathered around a Contest Hall, a Pokemon Center and a PokeMart. "Is that Fallarbor Town?" I asked him as the ground seemed to be covered in a light coat of volcanic ash.

"Yes it is. Skarmory start descending," he told his steel bird as we quickly went down to the ground as a cloud of ash raised up as Steven leaped off of Skarmory. "Let me help you," he said as I pulled my leg over Skarmory. Placing my hands around Steven's neck he slipped his arm underneath my legs and carried me off of Skarmory's body.

We hand landed outside of the small town of Fallarbor Town, as I could see a few lakes and a waterfall in the distance. He gently placed me on the ground, as he returned Skarmory to its Pokeball. "Ok, what should we do now?" I asked him as he pondered what to do next.

"I know where Professor Cosmo lives, but I fear he might not be there. Saki, I need you to go to Meteorite Falls. Just incase he's there, if we're lucky we beat Team Magma." Steven told me as I nodded my head.

"Of course," I pulled out Zorua's white Pokeball as she popped out. "I need you to transform into a Mightyena, can you please do that?" I asked her as she quickly took form of the large black and grey hyena that the Team Magma grunts had riden before.

"Why a Mightyena?" Steven asked.

"I saw the Team Magma grunt use their Mightyenas as a way of transportation." I told him as I jumped onto Zorua's back, "will you go to Meteorite Falls?"

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." he told me as I nodded. Zorua then took off as we raced down the pathway towards the clay white mountains.

I didn't want to leave Steven behind, but I knew he would make it back in time soon. Zorua jumped over countless ledges and and bushes, "I should have thought of this from the start." I told her as barked.

Jumping into the large grassy plains, I could feel the tall grass whip against my legs as I suddenly felt something soft land on my head. I put a hand on the strange material as I could feel a cotton like material in hands as I pulled it down in front of me while keeping a hold of Zorua's fur.

"Swablu!" The blue and white cotton Pokemon chirped as I smiled at it. I had heard that these little birds liked to land on peoples heads because they don't really feel threatened by people, but then again they have yet to see a Team Magma grunt.

"Well hello there sweetie, I don't think you want to come along." I told it as it flew up next to us, maybe this little bird didn't hear me. "Come on little guy, go back to your friends." I told him as Zorua picked up the sped up, jumping along the white clay mountains.

She began growling as she was clearly sniffing the air, something wasn't right around here and it was bothering her very much. I petted the side of her head as we stood atop a high mountain peek, looking down I understood why she was growling. I saw a carved out path leading to an opening in the mountain as the grunts from earlier walked inside, a very pudgey man looked around as his outfit seemed a bit different than the grunts as he entered inside of the cave.

"Looks like we're too late," I told Zorua as she leaped down the mountain side and landed delicately on the path. A familiar cotton bird landed once again on my head as I removed it. "Swablu, this isn't a very good time." I told the bird as it looked saddened.

Though I was a trainer, I pulled out my one of my few Pokeballs left as I handed it towards it. "If you want to come then here's your chance," I told Swablu as it chirped in happiness before pecking at the ball and going inside of it. It was quickly caught as I attached the final ball to my belt. "Now let's go," I said to Zorua as we ran inside of the cave.

_"Steven, please hurry!"_


	15. Hero and Villians

Entering the cave, Zorua and I looked around as a bright light from the rocks lite up the entire cave. "Right there!" I told her we ran up a rock carved stairway, as we reached the top I could see three red figures standing in front of a man dressed in a white lab coat as they stood on a large bridge. He looked a bit confused as he looked over at me.

The pudgy red dressed man walked over to me as he looked at me, "get out of here you little brat! This doesn't involve you!" he yelled at me as Zorua and I stood our ground. His red shirt was more like a sweat coat that clung tightly to his large body as his pants were hammer pants but instead red jeans.

"Leave that poor man alone! You have no right to do what you're doing!" I told him as he squinted his eyes in anger, apparently these Team Magma people didn't like being told what to do.

"Get the meteorite from that man, I'll take care of the brat." he told the grunts as he walked towards me. Standing close to me he stared down at me. "Look here you can either leave, or I'll take care of you myself!" he threatened as he grabbed my coat and then pulled me up.

My feet tangled as I tried to remove his hands from coat as I tried kicking my feet, my head was starting to turn up towards the ceiling as I could hear Zorua run towards him, still disguised as a Mightyena. "Ahh!" he yelled as I could barely see her locking her jaw on his shoulder.

The man flailed around as he threw me towards the ground, I could feel wind being knocked out of me I hit the ground. Gasping for air I watched as he grabbed Zorua by the ears and threw her in front of me as she changed back to her original small form. Looking confused I picked her up as I staggered to get away from him, as my bag slipped off my shoulder.

"That Pokemon, it could actually be some use to Maxie," I heard him say as I shielded Zorua away from him as I tripped on my own feet. "Give me that Pokemon and I'll let you live," he said to me as he reached out to grab her.

"No, you can't have her!" I yelled as I concentrated all of my energy into my leg as I kicked him right in the chest. The man stumbled back as he was starting to boil with anger, "Zorua... run to Steven..." I told her as she shook her head at me. "Just go I'll hold him off!" I said to her as she hesitated for a minute before running down the stairs.

"You little," I heard the man say as I felt him grab my hair as he dragged me away. "No one shows disrespect to Team Magma's Admin, Tabitha." I heard the sound of rushing water, he let go of my hair as I felt his hand around my throat as I could barely see the deep dark blue water below my feet.

"Don't hurt the girl! I gave them the meteorite!" I heard the scientist say, as I was slowly starting to find it hard to breath. "Please, no one needs to get hurt." he begged.

"Shut up!" You two go to Mt. Chimney now!" Tabitha commanded as I heard footsteps run away quickly, "I'll join as soon as I'm done with this girl."

I desperately tried to pull his hand away from my throat as things were slowly starting to get blurry. But if this was going to be my last moment alive I needed to spare everyone else, using most of my energy I unbuckled my Pokeball belt and chucked it close to where my bag was as I heard it land with a thud. At least my friends would be safe.

"Any last words?" he asked as I could feel his grip tighten around my neck.

"Saki! Let her go!" I heard Steven yell, as Tabitha laughed as I could barely feel my feet slide across the ground. "You want her? Then here you go!" he yelled as I could feel him chuck me with a massive amount of force as I felt my back hit something before hitting the ground. "Let's go!" he said as a Mightyena howled before running away.

"Zorua! Zora zora!" I heard Zorua cry as I felt Steven hold me up in his arms.

"Saki stay with me! You're going to be ok, do you hear me?" he said as I was finding it difficult to open my eyes. I felt his warm hands stroke my face as I could hear Zorua dragging my bag and my Pokeballs towards us. "Saki can you hear me, please... just please open your eyes."

Hearing Steven begging, he sounded so worried about me as I forced myself to open my eyes a tiny bit. "St-Steven," I managed to whisper his name as I could see the joy on his face.

"Saki! Are you ok?" he asked me as he pulled me close to him as I could hear his heart beat. "I was so sorry I wasn't here in time, if I had just stayed with you... I wouldn't have been so close to losing you, please forgive me." he said as cupped his face with my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm ok now." I reassured him as he helped me stand to my feet. I still had a bit of a hard time standing, but it wasn't to bad. "We need to get to Mt. Chimney, even if we couldn't stop them here we need to stop them up there!" I told Steven as he shook his head.

"I'll go, Saki you're in no condition to fight right now." he tried to talk me out of it.

"No, that man wanted to take Zorua, I'm not gonna let him get away with his attempt." I told him as I put my belt back on and slipped my bag on my shoulder. "This is personal now."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes arguing with Steven, he gave in as we had flown on his Skarmory to the top of Mt. Chimney. We had landed next to the other end of the cable car station as I could hear the yells and cheers of many battling.<p>

Running up the stairs I could see blue and red grunts fighting against each other with countless hordes of Mightyenas, Zubats, Golbats, and some strange small camel like Pokemon.

"Zora?"

"Don't worry," I told Zorua as this was just chaos. I had never seen anything like this before.

"Looks like both Team Magma and Team Aqua are going at it now," Steven said as the cries of Pokemon and trainers echoed.

"Steven, look!" I told him as Tabitha was standing on a metal like bridge over the center of the volcano. The man next to him though...was the same one from my dream! Wearing a red tench coat and black boots he seemed to be working on some type of machine that had the meteorite inside of it.

Looking around I saw another familiar figure from my dream. He seemed like the mythical man known as black beard who sailed the seas and pillaged villages as he wore all blue, a large anchor like necklace was dangling from his neck as he work a spider like cape. He and the man in red were unconscious, but why?

"Saki, let's hurry!" Steven said to me as we dodged the grunts who were battling each other as we ran over to the metal bridge. The hot boiling lava below us was a steep drop "Stop!" he yelled as Tabitha looked towards us.

"So you came back for more? Or maybe you've decided to hand over that Pokemon of yours"he said as the man who clearly looked like the leader stopped him, he walked over to us as he readjusted his black framed glasses. "Maxie, sir?"

He seemed disgusted at Steven and I as he showed no other facial expression, this guy was seriously giving me the creeps. "You, girl! You seem to be quite the talk among my associates, tell me something, do you really wish to get in Team Magma's ways?" he asked me.

"What you're doing is wrong, if no one is going to stop you then I will!" I asked him.

"I'm with you there," Steven said as we both stood our ground.

"If that's the case then-" a ringing sound occurred as Maxie turned his back on us. He held his hand up to his ear piece as he began talking. Turning back towards us I could hear the sound of helicopters flying overhead. "We're leaving, we've found what we have been looking for in the East." he told Tabitha as countless ladders dropped from the helicopters.

The Team Magma grunts quickly evacuated into the helicopters along with Maxie and Tabitha. Just then a bright beam of light aimed towards the bridge, "Saki look out!" Steven yelled as he pulled me off the bridge, both of us hitting the ground as the beam hit the bridge.

I watched as it plummeted down into the lava as I could see another beam being charged up. "Steven we've gotta go, now!" I yelled as I picked Zorua up. Both of us ran along with a crown of Team Aqua grunts as the beams were shot out all over the place.

Just then I could feel a surge of power hit close to my feet as I felt Zorua fall out of my arms. I quickly got up as I could see her roll over to the edge of the cliff, grabbing her I held her close as another beam was fired close to us. "Saki!" I heard Steven yell as the beam disappeared.

I second I took a step towards him, I could feel the large cliff starting to shake as it slowly starting to break off from the rest of the mountain. "Steven, catch!" I yelled as I threw Zorua towards him. He caught her in his arms as I could feel my injuries from earlier starting to flare up.

The ledge was starting to sink deeper as I leaped towards them, my hands managed to grab onto a few rocks. I didn't know how long I could hold myself up as I tried to climb up, but my feet kept slipping. "Hold on Saki," Steven said to me as he grabbed my forearms and pulled me up.

Feeling most of my body on the ledge I could feel the sense of weakness overcoming my body. "Saki, hey are you ok?" Steven asked me as my body became cold, and my vision went black. "No! Saki!'

"Zorua!"

* * *

><p>After the scene on Mt. Chimney Steven was able to carry Saki on his back most of the way as he they had arrived in Lavaridge Town. Steven sat next to Saki as she lay sleeping on the bed in the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy had yet to arrive with any of her Pokemon just yet as he held on her hand.<p>

He watched her as she breathed, slowly, but she was breathing. According to Nurse Joy her injuries weren't life threatening, but they were pretty serious she would need a few days to fully recover.

Steven knew he shouldn't have left her to go by herself to Meteorite Falls, but he knew that if they split up one of them would face Team Magma. How he wished that would had been him instead of her, the moment he saw Tabitha dangling Saki over the edge, almost choking her to death he almost lost it.

Part of him was happy that he was able to save her, but he didn't want to see her in pain ever again. Today was just too close, if he didn't show up when he did Saki could have been dead.

Steven turned toward the door as Nurse Joy walked in holding Zorua in her arms, Chansey followed behind her as it held the tray full of Saki's Pokeballs. "All her Pokemon have been fully recovered, though according to her charts she's slowly starting to show stronger vital signs." She informed him, as she placed Zorua at the foot of Saki's bed as she remained asleep.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Steven thanked her as she and Chansey left the room. He gently stroked her face as he could hear her starting to mumble a bit.

I surprisingly started to feel better as I slowly opened my eyes, I could see Steven looking at me as I felt his hand holding mine. "Steven?"

"Saki!" He sounded so happy as I pushed myself up, only to have him support me up, "don't push yourself." he told me as I sat up in the bed. I noticed that Zorua was asleep at the foot of my bed as I was in a very familiar room in a Pokemon Center.

"We're in a Pokemon Center?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yes, after you fainted I carried you down to Lavaridge Town and asked Nurse Joy to help you and your Pokemon. She said you'll need a few days to fully recover before you can leave." he informed me as I looked down at my temporary red sheeted bed.

"Steven I'm so sor-" Steven sat upon my bed as he pulled me close to him. His arms wrapped tightly around me as I felt his cheek against mine.

"Saki, I'm the one who should be sorry." he said as he held me tighter against him. "I should have gone to the falls, not you. You almost died because of me, I can't forgive myself for almost letting you die." he said to me as I could hear his heart beat, beating against my chest. It was slow, but still strong enough for me to feel.

Wrapping my bandaged arms around him I nuzzled my head against his neck as I heard him gasp in shock. "But you didn't, Steven. You saved me, you risked your own life to save me. You're my hero." I told him as I felt him slowly beginning to stroke my hair, though something still felt curious to me "Steven?"

"Yes, Saki?"

"Please, stay at my side." I begged him as I looked him in the eyes. "If you weren't with me today, then I wouldn't be here. Please stay with me just for a bit longer."

I could feel him press his lips against my forehead before resting he rest his forehead against mine. "Don't worry, I won't leave you for awhile."

* * *

><p>Maxie stood behind Tabitha as he was conducting the search he had requested when they were flying away from Mt. Chimney. "Sir, I've found the information." he said as Maxie looked over his shoulder.<p>

"So this is the Pokemon that girl had?" he curiously asked as the black and red fox appeared on the computer monitor.

"Yes, it's known as Zorua. This Pokemon is known in the Unova region, but it's extremely rare over there. The only thing to link it to the area is its final evolution known as Zoroark, these Pokemon are masters of illusion and can transform into any Pokemon." Tabitha read off the monitor as Maxie took a few steps back.

"To think a rookie trainer would be in possession of such a powerful Pokemon... call an emergency meeting we need to discuss our next move!"


	16. Tales of Sorrow

The last two days spent at the Pokemon Center were a bit painful, but with Steven telling me he wouldn't leave me for awhile it made it possible for me to push myself along the road of recovery.

Standing outside in a small little valley outside of Lavaridge Town both Steven's and my Pokemon ate their lunch. These last two days he had even surprised me with two evolutions, looked down I could see my newly evolved Roserade and Ninetails sitting next to each other as they ate their breakfast.

Steven had found that the two rocks Zorua had dug up happened to be fire stones. He had cleaned them off, keeping one for himself and giving me one. I remembered last night was the night that I asked both Roselia and Vulpix if they wanted to evolve. I didn't force them, I just asked them but after everything we had been through together they both looked determined to lend me their power at the fullest.

Even Vulpix was eager to evolve despite her young age. After seeing her new golden fur coat and three new tails along with the six she already had she stood at tall as Marshtomp, maybe a bit taller. Roserade for some reason made me think of a super hero, one that would protect gardens and forests, but they both seemed happy that I gave them the choice.

Looking over at Zorua and Swablu though, it seemed like a different story. Two had already reached their final evolution, and it didn't seem like it would be long before Marshtomp and Kirlia would get there. Though they were now the babies of the pack, as they ate away from the rest of them.

Pulling my jeans over my socks I readjusted my black shirt as I walked over to them. It felt strange not having to wear the bandages around my body, but it did feel nice not needing them anymore. Picking up the two food bowls I brought them closer to the group as they looked at me.

"You two can't be jealous just because your friends evolved, you two will get there eventually and when you do I bet you're gonna be stronger!" I cheered them up as I petted both of my little friends, though part of me didn't want Zorua to evolve.

After seeing Maxie and Archie on Mt. Chimney a few days ago it was starting to seem to me that the dream was getting a bit to real for my liking. "Meta?" I turned to see Steven's Metang float over to me as I gently tapped its head. Its two arms reminded me of little Beldums attached to it as its black eyes conveyed all the emotions it wanted to express.

"What? Did Steven leave you behind?" I sarcastically asked it as it shook itself.

"No he's actually right behind it." Steven said as he walked past Metang and sat down next to me. "You sure you're feeling ok?" he asked me as I nodded my head.

"Steven don't worry, I'm fine." I reassured him as I rested my head against his shoulder. His arm warped around me as I watched our Pokemon begin to play around with the nearby Spoinks, Numels, and Meditates in the bushes. It made me happy to see them enjoying their time together, but something was bothering me in the back of my mind.

Letting out a sigh, I could feel Steven glance down at me. "What's wrong Saki?" he asked me as I looked up at him.

"Steven...have you been completely honest with me?" I asked him as I needed to know. I knew he was hiding something from me, but I just needed to know whether he wanted me to or not.

"What do you mean?" he sounded shocked at my sudden question.

"It feels like you're holding back, that you're not telling me everything. Steven please if there's something you're hiding, just please tell me. I'll understand, I won't judge you." I begged him as he looked towards the grassy ground.

Things seemed to be moving still as he seemed as if he didn't want to answer my question. "Saki...do you really want to know?"

He sounded scared, as if things wouldn't be the same if he told me. "Yes, Steven please. You know you can trust me." I told him as he looked over at me, his eyes looked somewhat colder with a hint of sadness to them.

"There was also another reason why I moved to Mossdeep City, and why my father was worried about me being a Pokemon trainer..." he stopped as if it seemed like he was in pain. "Four years ago, I had met someone...someone I thought I was destined to be with, her name was Cynthia."

As soon as he said that a strange feeling surged within my body, almost as if I was jealous. "Steven..." I whispered.

"We grew close and after the first few months of her arrival here we began to date, we both shared a love for Pokemon and had an interest in artifacts. Though she moved to Mossdeep City, without hesitation I had moved there against my father's wishes to be closer to her." He explained.

"So you moved there just so you could keep the relationship?"

Steven nodded, "yes. After one year of dating she had told me that she no longer wished to live in the Hoenn region and wanted to move back home to be with her family. When I asked her what would happen to us, she said that she didn't want it to end and we would find ways to stay together."

I could suddenly see where this was going. _"She ended up breaking his heart, didn't she?" _

"Once she had moved back home we tried to make it work, we wrote letters, called each other, we did everything possible to keep our relationship going... or at least I tried." he whispered as his head sulked down.

"What do you mean?"

"A week after Cynthia had moved back away it felt as if she didn't want to continue our relationship anymore. In my heart I cared so much about her and our future together that I wanted things to work out, but in the end... in the end... I just gave up." Steven confessed.

"You gave up?"

"Yes, I hoped that if she saw that I stopped trying to communicate with her maybe she would try to contact me, but that wasn't the case. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months, and I had still hadn't heard a single word from her."

I felt so bad for Steven, his first love hurting him like that. That was just sad that of all people it had to happen to him.

"Two years ago I had decided that the only way to get rid of the pain was to battle, I ended up challenging trainers and gym leaders all over Hoenn as a way to fight back the pain. But when I had discovered the battles and victories did nothing, I decided I wanted to concentrate on my own life despite how I felt."

"That must have been tough," I said to him as he looked over at me.

"It was for a while, but then I realized that I needed someway to forget and let go of my past. So I decided it would be a great opportunity to spend time with Beldum and look for rare stones, and then, then I met you." He said with a smile as I blushed.

It made me happy to think that Steven felt comfort in meeting me, but did that make me a rebound though? Either way just helping him alone made me happy.

"Now let me ask you something," he said to me. "What are you hiding from me? Something about you has changed." he stated as I looked over at Zorua, as she sat on top of a Numel as Swablu flew around, teasing the others.

I didn't want to tell Steven about my vision, but he did tell me his tragic tale though it still seemed like he was hiding something from me. But I didn't want to go any further than what he had said to me.

"Do you ever have dreams? Dreams that seem like they could actually happen?" I asked him as he seemed a bit confused. "After I saved Ralts from the Team Magma grunt, I had a very frightening dream and it seemed like it's becoming more and more real with each passing day."

Steven held me closer, as I slowly began to relive the dream. "I haven't myself, but please tell."

"In my dream we were both in a strange room and there was both Archie and Maxie, they were unconscious. Though something frightened me, Zorua had evolved in Zoroark, but she wouldn't listen to me. It seemed like she was being controlled by a collar around her neck." I said to him as he rubbed my arm.

"You mean?"

"When Tabitha wanted to take Zorua away I feared that maybe they were going to evolve her and use her powers for their plans. But in my dream I was able to remove the collar, but she was in so much pain th-that... she wouldn't wake up!" I cried as the tears rolled down my face.

Burring my hands in my face I burst into tears as the fear of it washed over me, "Saki, please don't cry. You're so much more beautiful when you aren't crying." Steven comforted me as he wiped my tears away. "So you're afraid now that if Zorua evolves Team Magma will come and take her away from you?" he asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yes, I know I can't stop her from evolving, but I know it's going to happen sooner or later." I told him as Steven put his head on top of mine, still holding me close.

"Does Zorua know of the dream?" he asked me.

"No, she woke me up when I had it, but I haven't mentioned it to her. I thought it would be better that way." I told him as I wiped my remaining tears away as Zorua ran over to us.

"Zor?" she questioned at us before flashing a smile.

"What? Don't give me that look," I joked as I poked her in the head. Her tiny little red and black paw rubbed the spot before she leaped towards me. Holding her tightly she snuggled up against my neck. "I love you too Zorua."

* * *

><p>Steven walked along the darkened trail back to the tent with Metang following behind him. Saki had begged him to let them camp outside tonight before she would challenge the Lavaridge gym tomorrow morning.<p>

He had hoped that she was already sleeping, when he had left he told her he needed to talk a walk after going down memory lane earlier. "Meta met." It said as they both stopped.

"You too huh, look I already told her one major thing. Best to let her absorb that before I tell her part two." Steven told his floating robot as it curiously at him.

"Metang."

"Look, as soon as I find a good time to tell her I will."

"Met!" Metang said angrily as it had already heard that one before.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked as he placed his hand on his friend. "Get some rest now," he said as he pulled out Metang's Pokeball and had him return as he walk back to the tent.

Slipping past the unzipped door he quickly closed it as he looked down at Saki. Holding Zorua close to her they were both soundly asleep, he slipped by them and got into his sleeping bag as he moved closer to her.

Gazing down at her face he could see her eyes shut tightly as she made strange little squeaks. _"Must be a bad dream," _he thought as gently placed his arm around her and got as close to her as he could.

The moment he did that she was suddenly starting to relax as he could feel his heart beating. _"Am I ready? I know she won't hurt me, but...no she wouldn't! I trust Saki, but what if I'm not ready yet?"_


	17. Burning

Thank you everyone who's been reviewing/following! It means so much! I'm sorry if the chapters aren't uploading properly, on my phone and laptop it says that there are only thirteen chapters but there's really sixteen, well now seventeen. I'm sure it'll be fixed by tonight, but if not I'll figure something out. Now lets get back to the romance.

* * *

><p>"Zor...zor." I could feel Zorua poke my in the face with her paw as I opened my eyes. Sitting in front of me she gave me a wicked little smile, giggling at something that I didn't know.<p>

Just then I could feel Steven breathing against the back of my neck, his arm was draped over my shoulder as he shifted against me. My face suddenly grew hot, not wanting to move I had a feeling that I would wake him.

Feeling his starting to stir, I closed my eyes a he pushed himself up. Hearing him yawn I felt his gaze on me, but it felt somewhat familiar. "She's still asleep," he said I could hear him petting Zorua.

"Zora?" she barked as she jumped on my head. I knew what she was trying to get at as I twisted my head to the side to get her off of me. Rubbing my eyes I pretend to have just woken up as I felt Zorua jump on my shoulder.

"Someone finally decided to wake up" I heard Steven say to me jokingly as I felt him stroke my hair. "You ready to go against the Lavaridge Gym Leader today?" he asked me as I looked at him.

"I'm a bit nervous, my last battle with Wattson was a challenge. He was able to knock out Marshtomp in the second round." I told Steven as he patted my back. "You battle against them before? What should I do?" asked him.

I watched as he began to ponder a few ideas, "you're best bet would be to use Swablu and Kirlia, don't bring out Marshtomp unless absolutely necessary." he told me as I looked down at the end of my sleeping bag.

"I see," I had yet to use Swablu in battle, but maybe that would be a good idea. Though it seemed like most of his moves where healing types, the only physical moves he knew were aerial ace and take down.

"You'll do fine," Steven said to me as I rested my head against his shoulder. Something was still bothering me and I knew there was more to this man then what he's already told me. Steven, just what are you hiding?

* * *

><p>After my morning pep talk from Steven, I stood in the Lavaridge Gym. The steam in this large gym was making me sweat as the gym leader stood across from me. Fiery red hair pulled back, wearing a black crop top and blue jeans. The heat didn't seem to affect her as she stood with confidence.<p>

Zorua sat on Steven't shoulder as he gave me a quick thumbs up.

"Welcome! No I mean, you've made it this far!" She shook her head, as she was trying to pull an intimidating welcome as I tilted my head like Zorua would do if she was confused. "I mean... I'm Flannery the Lavaridge Gym Leader, let's see what you got!'

I glanced over at Steven as even he seemed a bit confused, this was definitely a strange gym. The referee walked to the center of the battle field as for once it was a woman, her oddly green hair was held back as she work a strange kimono like white top and long red skirt.

"Lavaridges Gym Leader, Flannery has been challenged by Saki Omi of Slateport City! Each side will only have the use of three Pokemon, whoever's team is unable the battle will lose the match. Are both sides ready?" she asked.

Grabbing Swablu's Pokeball I was slowly starting to grow worried about this battle, "yes!"

"Let's do this!" Flannery yelled as she held one of her Pokeballs.

The referee nodded, "let the battle begin." Walking out of the ring she stayed close by as Flannery sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go Torkoal!" A large black shelled Pokemon stood on the field, blowing a thick black smoke from the shell it's red body seemed to be emitting a strong amount of heat.

"Come on out Swablu!" My little cotton bird slowly flapped his wings as he looked at the opposing Torkoal.

"Torkoal use smokescreen!" Torkol fired a a black ball into the air as it landed on the ground, covering the field in a thick smoke. I couldn't see anything around me, as Swablu's white cotton wings were the only things visible.

"Swablu, try to blow the smoke away." I told him as he was vigioursly flapping his wings, but no avail. "Fly up and try it!" I suggested as he flew toward the ceiling, Flapping his wings harder this time the smoke was slowly starting to dissipate, but was still managed to block my visibility.

"Aim up and use flamethrower!" she commanded as the bright red and orange stream of fire shot out from the smoke. Watching it go up, Swablu flew out of the streams way but wasn't able to fully evade it. A small portion of his wing had a very apparent burn mark on him.

"Swablu use ariel ace!" I told him as his cotton wings glowed brightly, sky rocketing down from the ceiling. Making contact with Torkoal, his force was enough to knock the fire turtle on it's back. The burn though seemed ot be slowly hurting Swablu, as it flinched in pain with each flap of his wings.

Torkoal retreated back into its shell, quickly rolling over and standing back up on its four legs. "Use flamethrower!"

"Dodge it," Swabul evaded the flames without getting burned this time. "Now use take down!" His body was then enveloped in a bright shield like barrier as it charged towards Torkoal, knocking it in the air for a second before it hit the ground. "Good job Swablu."

"Swab-" as he tried to chirp the familiar light of evolution glowed as I noticed his body grow almost four times his original size. Three long paper like tails grew out as his neck became elongated. "Altaria!" I was shocked to see the burn mark on his wing was healed and gone.

"Torkoal is unable to battle!" The referee yelled as Flannery returned her tired Pokemon before quickly sending out her second Pokemon.

"Slugma, it's your turn!" She called out at a lava like slug appeared, it seemed to have magma like stumps on its head. "Use sludge bomb!" Right off the bat, black and purple balls were fired towards Altaria as he flew away from each of them.

"Altaria use-" I stopped as I could see him quickly charge up a purple ball, before firing it like it were a thunderbolt towards Slugma as it hit it. The move was so powerful that it seemed to have been unconscious in just the first move. "What was that?"

"Saki, Altaria just used dragon pulse!" Steven warned me, as I could see him charge up another. "You need to call it back! I don't think it can control its power!" he yelled as I could see what he meant. Altaria's eyes burrowed down as he seemed angered, as it was about ready to fire.

"Altaria return!" I called as he retracted back into his Pokeball before he could fire another one. That power though, that was too much! If I leave him out he would do more damage to the gym then or worse he would hurt people! "That was frightening." I didn't know what caused Altaria to lose control like that, but it's definitely something I needed to figure out.

"Go Numel!" The orange baby camel took the field, as I pulled out my next Pokemon.

"It's your turn, Kirlia!" she graced the battle field as Flannery seemed more determined this time around with her last Pokemon.

"Numel use flame burst!" Flanner told her Pokemon as Numel shot out large balls of fire towards Kirlia.

"Dodge and use magical leaf!" A weak move to use against a fire type, but it would affect some damage even it was just a little. As the flame and leaves clashed together, the small ashes flew to the ground.

"Use earthquake!" Stomping against the ground, Numel started to rock it as Kirlia tried to maintain her stance. Though as the earthquake kept getting stronger and stronger, the force was soon becoming too much for her to handle as she fell to the ground.

"Kirlia use psychic!" I commanded her, as she formed the bright purple border around Numel, lifitng it a fair distance off the ground as the earthquake ceased. As the border faded Numel began to fall towards the ground. "Now use disarming voice!"

The loud high pitched scream she let out was enough to even have me cover my ears as Flannery, Steven and the referee followed. Numel hit the ground as a large cloud of dust surround it.

The referee picked up the ends of her skirt as she ran over to Numel, raising up her hand in my direction "Numel is unable the battle. Victory goes to Saki!"

* * *

><p>Steven and I walked away from Lavaridge Town as we hiked along the ledges and stairs leading down to Mauville City. Looking at Altaria's Pokeball I still questioned what happened to him, just why did he lose control like that?<p>

"You're still worried about it?" He asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yea, it was his first time battling. I mean I've practiced with him against the others, but I would have never imagined that would happen." I told him.

"Usually when a Pokemon evolves, there can be times where they lose control of their newly gained power. Which is probably what happened," Steven explained as I attached Altarias ball back to my belt.

"I see," there was still something bothering me. Even though he had been honest with me yesterday about his past that only solved part of it, he was still hiding something. I know he is!

Steven stopped me as we stood in the middle of the dirt road."Is something the matter?" he asked me as I took a deep breath.

"It still feels like you're hiding something from me, please if there's anything you're not telling me..." I stopped myself as I took a step away from him. My heart felt heavy as I could feel myself starting to tremble as I was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Saki..."

"Please Steven, I feel it!" I begged him.

Steven looked down at the ground as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I'm afraid I can't keep it a secret much longer, can I?" he seemed to have asked himself as I looked up at him.

"So you are hiding something from me?"

"Saki, please understand. I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid that it would ruin the genuine nature of our friendship." He tried to explain. "Saki, I'm...I'm the Hoenn Pokemon League Champion." Steven confessed.

That feeling disappeared as I heard what he said to me, "you are?" I covered my mouth as I had been traveling with the League Champion, I had fallen for him.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just when people know they tend to freak out, and they in turn become fake. A shell of a person they were, and when I saw how you treated me unlike the handful of people who do know I saw what it was like to have a friend like you. I just didn't want you to know."

"You think I would change just because you're the champion?" I felt a bit upset as he hadn't told me sooner.

"Saki, it was only a precaution. The pain I felt after loosing Cynthia, battling was the only thing that made it go away which also lead me to become the champion. Please Saki, forgive me." He said as he took a step towards me.

I rushed away as I felt betrayed, I had trusted him with so much even when we first met each other and now he couldn't have bothered to mention this. "Steven you should have told me sooner. You even lied to me and told me that you didn't even know." I could the water works starting to kick in.

"Saki, I-"

"I just can't believe you lied to me about that. I trusted you."

"I know that now, but at the time I had seen so many people change when my friend Wallace had became the champion. I just didn't want that to happen to me." Steven said as he looked upset. "But I was also scared..." grabbing my wrist he pulled me close to him, "Saki, I think I've fallen for you."

Pushing myself away from him gently I took a deep breath, as I tried to organize my thoughts. I was happy that he finally told me everything, but now... I felt betrayed. After these last few days together if had just told me I would have understood, but now... I just needed to get away.

Grabbing Zorua's Pokeball I released her as she looked towards me. I picked her up as I tried hard to fight back the tears, "transform into Altaria, I'll explain later." I whispered to her a I tossed her up in the air. Taking the form of Altaria she flew down next to me as I jumped on her back.

"Saki, where are you-?"

"I'm sorry Steven." I said to him as I felt the tears starting to drip from my face. Zorua flapped her wings hard as we took to the sky, I could hear Steven yelling out for me, but I just ignored him.

"Alt?" she asked me as I stroked her head.

"Steven... he lied to us, he's the Pokemon League Champion..." I told her as I wiped the tears from my face. I didn't know if I should believe him anymore, it might have been a small lie, but it was still a lie. "I just need time to think..."


	18. Together

Maxie sat down at his large desk as both Tabitha and Courtney stood before him. "Do we have any idea where the girl is?" He asked them as they both shook their heads.

"Sir, we do not have a current location on the girl or the Pokemon just yet. We have many stationed at the marked posts," Tabitha said as the large monitor behind Maxie lit up. A map of the Hoenn region appeared as there were numerous red marks along the routes.

"When they see her, or the Pokemon they'll send a signal which will give us an accurate location. Once we find them I'll go capture the Pokemon." Courtney said, as Maxie shook his head.

Intertwining his fingers he turned back towards his top two admins, "bring the girl as well. I have a feeling that if we use the girl there will be a better chance that it'll listen to us." He explained. "How's the status on the collar coming along?"

"It's almost done, they are currently testing it and making any last minute modifications." Tabitha explained. "Shall we send a group to Mt. Pyre to apprehend the red rob?"

"Yes. Tabitha I want you to lead the group and get it quickly since Courtney will be the one to get the Pokemon." Maxie said, "now where any of you able to find out anymore information about the Pokemon?"

Courtney pressed a button, "from what we could summarize, Zorua might have a shorter time period when holding its disguise. Though Zoroark could possibly maintain a longer period of time, but both will transform into an anatomically correct version of any Pokemon." She explained as pictures of Zoroark appeared on the screen.

"I see... Tabitha go to Mt. Pyre, Courtney you're on standby." Maxie said, as they were almost ready to launch their plan into action.

* * *

><p>After flying a good distance away Zorua and I sat in front of the close by river bank as I wiped away a few more tears. "Zora." She rubbed her head against my arm as I could see the worried look on my face.<p>

"You know I hate it when people lie to me, I just can't believe he did." I told her as I petted her soft furry head. "You remember why, when dad lied to mom..." I painfully started to go down memory lane.

_**Flash back...**_

_ Zorua and I sat in our new room as I could hear the yelling and screaming from my parents. We had just got off the boat from our last home in Castelia City as we started to move into our new room as they were fighting for some reason, but they were going at it for at least a few hours straight. _

_ "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!?" I heard my mother yell as the sound of breaking glass soon followed after. "When were you going to tell me about this? Where you even thinking about it!?"_

_ "Look I did it for our sake! I did it for Saki's sake!" my dad yelled as I could hear him stomp past my room and down the stairway. _

_ "You made us move away from our own family back home, just because you lost your job!?"_

_ "It's not my fault!"_

_ Holding Zorua tight, I could feel fear go through my entire body. "Zorrrr" she barked as I was fighting the tears back._

_ "Where do you think you're going!?" She asked him as she passed by my room._

_ "Where do yo think!? I'm gonna go get that job! Unless you want to be the main provider!?" My dad yelled as the door to our house slammed shut. _

_ Crawling off my bed I walked over to the door as Zorua follow me, I leaned against the doorway as I could see my mother on her knees. Her face was buried in her hands as she wept and wept._

_ Walking over to her, "mommy? Are you ok?" I innocently asked her as she looked over at me. I could see her mascara running down her face as she tried to wipe her tears away. "Where'd daddy go?" _

_ Standing up, she picked me up in her arms as she walked me over to my room. She set me down on my bed as Zorua jumped up next to me. "Saki, no matter what don't ever trust a liar...they'll end up hurting you in the end." she spoke to me as she walked out my room, shutting the door behind her._

_ "Liar?" _

_**End of flash back...**_

Zorua looked upset as we had remembered that painful memory, "zorra." I picked her up and hugged her as I remembered the sorrow and pain on my mother's face. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I had understood what she meant by that.

"Dad lost his job in Castelia, he lied to mom that he got a promotion and forced us to move earlier than the original timeline he gave us. Remember? After you hatched he made us move a week later." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Zora zor zor zora." She said to me, as we both tried so hardly to bury that memory, but after Steven lied to me... it opened up old wounds. Even if he was able to get a new job, that still didn't make up for what happened to mom.

"Even though we're ok now... just what happened to mom, seeing her cry and how it effected them for years." I felt more tears starting to fall from my face as I clearly remembered that they were so close to divorce before. "She said to never trust a liar, but..."

Snap!

I turned my head as I could see Steven crawl out from the bushes. "Saki!" he said as he knelled down next to me. Zorua growled as she jumped out of my arms, "easy girl. I just need to talk to Saki."

"Zorua! Zora!" she barked loudly at him as he didn't seemed phased at her sudden surge of anger.

"It's ok." I said to her, as she stopped barking but continued to growl at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but that doesn't mean you needed to run away from me." Steven said to me as I tried not to look into him, as I watched the light rapids of the water fighting each other.

"It's not that, you lied to me."

"Saki... what do you mean? Is there something that you haven't told me?" He asked me.

Wiping away a few more tears, "my dad lied to my mom... I saw how much pain she was in...they fought so bad that they almost divorced because of it, and I promised her that I would never trust a liar but I ended up trusting you and you lied to me." I told him.

"That's why you were upset?"

"I thought you would be someone who wouldn't lie to me, but I was wrong." I said as I felt him pull me into his arms as he held me close. "Steven?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Saki... I promise I won't lie to you anymore, I'll be completely honest with you." He said to me as he stroked my hair.

"How can I trust you? When you said that you-"

Cupping his hand against my face as I gazed up into his eyes, lowering his face towards mine I felt his lips press against mine. I was taken aback as he ran his fingers threw my hair, as it seemed as if we were kissing for hours. Pulling back I could see a pink tint across his face as my face began to blush.

"I lied when I said I didn't know who the champion was, but I would never lie about how I feel about you." Steven told me, as he stood me up. "When you flew off on Zorua I feared that I would lose you, and I...I just couldn't do that. You mean to much to me to lose you."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked him, as he wiped the tears off of my face. "Steven, are you really sure?"

"If I didn't care I would have just let you fly away and wouldn't have bothered. The fact that I'm standing here right here with you, right now. I just don't want to lose you, please don't ever leave me again." He begged me as I wrapped my arms around him.

I looked up at him, "Steven...what are you saying?" I asked him.

"I'm saying... Saki, ever since we first met part of me felt saddened whenever I left your side, but when I'm with you I feel completed. Every time I left you alone I was scared that the next time I would see you, you'd be hurt." Steven said as I nuzzled up against his neck.

"Like at Meteorite Falls?"

Steven nodded his head, "I kept beating myself up after I saw you get hurt, and when you almost fell off the cliff on Mt. Chimney... without you with me, I just feel restless and can't help but worry about you until I see you. Saki, you don't know how much you mean to me."

"Steven, didn't you basically say the same thing about Cynthia?" I asked him.

"I did, but it was nothing compared to how I feel about you. I mean, I thought I felt this feeling before, but I know this is for real. Saki... will you please go out with me, stay by my side on our journey together, say you'll be my girlfriend," he begged me as I opened my eyes in shock.

A feeling of joy washed over me, "yes!" I told him as he kissed me again as Zorua barked in joy. It seemed like all her hard work paid off after all this time. Pulling away "now... is there anything else you're not telling me?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Trust me when there's something important, you'll be there with me. Now let's get you to Petalburg Town for your next gym battle." Steven said to me as we intertwined our hands together. This day has just been overall crazy, but in the end... it paid off.

* * *

><p>Maxie stood in front of the monitor as Courtney walked next to him. "Sir, we just got information about the girl." The moment she said that he quickly turned his head towards her as he readjusted his glasses.<p>

"Where is she?" He asked her.

"She's currently outside of Mauville City, but is heading towards Petalburg Town." Courtney informed him.

"And what is the Pokemon's current status?"

"It's still has yet to evolve, do you still want to go after it?"

Maxie shook his head, "no, tell them to keep us informed. The minute Zorua involves into Zoroark we'll go in to capture both it and the girl."

"It won't be that simple, she's currently being accompanied by a man. We're still trying to figure out who he is." She informed him.

"Then make sure you find out a way to stall him. It's only a matter of days now,"


	19. Nightmares Do Come True

The small little dot on the screen slowly moved past Mauville City and was beginning to appear as if it were heading South towards Slateport. Maxie crossed his arms. "Sir, I do believe your idea to wait until it has evolved is not ideal." Courtney said to him as he shook his head.

A grunt walked into the room holding a large metal ring handing it to Maxie, "they finished it?" He asked as the screen was then covered in clips, each of which showed a different Pokemon wearing the collar. "Stand over there," Maxie ordered them, pointing towards a corner in the room.

"As you can see this collar is able to fully control Pokemon, they obeyed all of our commands without hesitation. Even if Zorua is still a bit young this collar will force it to use all of its power." Courtney explained as Maxie observed each and every video.

He tossed the collar back to her, "no. From what you and Tabitha have told me this girl and Zorua share a very close bond, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is but what does that-?"

Tabitha entered the room as he looked at both Maxie and Courtney. "Sir we have just returned with the red orb. We have it currently down in the holding."

"Good, tell me Tabitha when the Zorua attacked you what happened?"

He was shocked by the question before he glanced angrily at his injured shoulder, placing a hand on it. "As I was about ready to drop the girl into the water, it ran behind me and lock its jaw on my shoulder. Damn thing hurt like a Mightyena's actual bite!"

"You see all we need to do is put that girl in harm, I'm sure that if we beat it around a bit it'll force itself to evolve just to protect its trainer." Maxie hypothesised as the admins were taken a back.

"Sir the chances of that happening are very slim! Besides what will you do about the man accompanying her!?" Tabitha asked as Maxied huffed out a breath. "We already have the red orb, now all we have to do is find the chamber where Groudon slumbers-"

"Yes, but that Pokemon will be a good test run for us. Once we've pushed it to its limits and find Groudon we can then bring out the true legendary Pokemon!" Maxie was starting to sound like a madman.

His idea to make a Zoroark take form of a Groudon as a substitute til they find the real one was starting to sound crazy! Both of his admins knew in there minds that it wouldn't work, but it was his vision.

"Of course we'll keep it around just in case, now Courtney go and do whatever is possible to get it to evolve. Tabitha go with her, and make sure the operation goes according to plan. Now, go." He ordered as he looked towards the grunt. "You there, go with them."

The grunt nodded their head as they walked out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind them. Walking a few feet away from the door, they looked around to see that there was no one close by she pulled back her hood.

Reaching her hand up to her ear, "Archie it's Shelly. We need all available hands to report to the route between Mauville and Slateport. Maxie is planning to make a scene to steal a shape shifting Pokemon to create a substitute Groudon. I repeat this is an emergency." She explained as she pulled her hood back up and ran to catch up with the admins.

* * *

><p>"Zora zora!" Zoura barked, ever since yesterday she couldn't wipe that sneaky little smile off her tiny face. Sitting on my head, I would feel her occasional stand and jump up when she would look down at mine and Steven's hands.<p>

After spending the night in the Pokemon Center we decided to leave a bit after sun rise as we headed back towards Slateport City and tell my family the good news. I carefully readjusted the red rose Steven had placed in my hair as I shivered at the early morning breeze.

"Think you could be quiet for just one day?" I asked her sarcastically as she shook her head.

"Oh come on she's just happy," Steven said to me as he twirled me around. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am silly, think is you're not the one with a barking fox on your head." I joked at her as she instantly flicked her black and red fluffy tail in my face.

"Yes, but my ear is closer to her." Steven pointed out as Zorua was just about at his head height. "Today is just beautiful isn't it-"

_Snap, snap, snap!"_

Steven and I looked towards the large thick trees as a horde of blue sailor dressed grunt with a strange 'A' shape on their chest appeared. They stood in rows as I could see their leader, the same one on Mt. Chimney and in my dreams walked towards us.

"Team Aqua...what are you doing here?" Steven asked them as he stood in front of me.

"Relax lad, we're not here to harm any of ya, I, Archie, leader of Team Aqua promise you that." Archie said.

"If you're here to battle, then why are you here?"

"To protect her!" Archie said as he pointed towards me. "I have a spy working for me under Maxie. They just informed me that they're coming here for that little black fox."

"Zora!"

"They're coming to steal Zorua?" I asked, looking down at her as I could see the fear in her eyes.

Archie nodded his head, "I'm usually not one to help, even if it means saving your skin, but I can't let Maxie go through with plan."

"How can we trust that you aren't planning to do the same? You don't have any proof that what you're saying is true" Steven pointed out as a strange sound was starting to ring in the sky.

Looking up I could barely see any clouds in the bright blue sky.I looked out toward the valley "do you hear that?" I asked him as I suddenly remembered that sound.

"Sounds like a helicopter." He said alarmingly as I had a feeling we both knew who it was.

Three red painted helicopters appeared in the sky as they hoovered right above us. "Is that proof enough?"

Ladders dropped down from the large helicopters as countless Team Magma grunts climbed down. Both groups stood across with each other as Steven and I stood in between them, Archie furrowed his brows as Tabitha walked to the front.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here for Zorua," Tabitha said as Steven wrapped his arms around me. Archie stood in front of us as the grunts soon followed, his lead. A wall of Team Aqua grunts now separated us from Team Magma.

A large muscular man came to us, a similar anchor necklace hung down his neck as he looked down at us. He was far taller than me and Steven, "you two get going. We'll hold them off." He said as we ran away from the disaster that was going to happen.

The yells and screams, just like at Mt. Chimney repeated once again as we tried to separate ourselves as far away from them as possible. "Zor!" she barked as they were going at it.

Another helicopter flew above us, "you're not getting away!" I heard Courtney say through the speakers as a few Team Magma grunts jumped down.

"Go Metang!" Steven called out as his Metang appeared before them. "Use psychic!" a few of the grunts levitated above the ground, as it threw them toward the forest but more and more grunts began to surround us.

"Zorua, let's show them what you've got!" I told her as she jumped from my arms. "Night slash!" The black vines sprouted from her body as she lashed out towards the grunts, managing to knock a few down.

Within seconds the grunts had sent out their own masses of Mightyena, Numels, and Golbats.

"Mightyena shadow ball!"

"Goldbat use wing attack!"

"Numel use flame burst!"

Both Metang and Zorua fended off the hordes, as things seemed to be getting tougher. "Go Altaria!" Sending out Altaria he looked around before looking at me, "please I need your help. Use dragon pulse!" I told him.

Altaria seemed worried, but it seemed as if he pushed that aside as he fired off the purple electric like bolts as the hordes. They backed away before going at it again as the hordes kept at thier attacks. Steven seemed to be holding up well, as Metang battled intensely.

Just then I could feel an hand roughly grab my arm, I turned to see Courtney as she tossed me to the ground. Steven looked over at me before a grunt appeared in front of him, "leave her alone!" he yelled as a few more grunts appeared as they began to tie him up.

"Steven!" I called out to him as Courtney kicked me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"It's time I teach you some respect," she said to me as Zorua jumped in front of her.

"Zorua!"

"No, they're after you!" I told her as I reached out towards her. Courtney's foot pressed my hand to the ground, before kicking Zorua like a ball. My little fox skidded on the ground as she was staggering, the battles were taking its toll. "Zorua you have to get away! Please listen to me!" I begged her, but she didn't.

Shaking her head, she charged towards Courtney as I could see black smog starting to form around her. Using punishment she launched herself off the ground, "Numel, use hyper beam!" She commanded as a beam of light shot out of Numel's mouth and clashed with Zorua.

"Don't hurt her!" I got up as two of the Team Magma grunts held me back. "Let me go!" I yelled as I thrashed around, hoping to loosen their grips. Looking over at Zorua she was starting to get worse, she was pushing herself to the limit if she kept going there's no telling what could happen.

I looked towards Altaria as he was fighting off numerous Golbats away from Steven's Metang. "Saki! Hold on!" Steven yelled out to me as he was trying hard to break free of the ropes.

Zorua was starting to lose her balance as her night slash weakly hit Numel, "what a weakling. It can't even protect itself, let alone its trainer." Courtney mocked as I could see a fiery rage in Zorua's eyes.

She soon became enveloped in a bright blinding light, as my worst fears were starting to come to life. "No Zorua! Don't!" I yelled out to her, but it didn't work. Zorua was transforming as she stood on her two back legs increasing her height, the little puff of fur on her head grew longer and longer til it reached the back of her legs. Her two front paws became arms as her face was more elongated.

"Zoroark!" She cried out as the red ribbon around her neck fell to the ground.

I felt the grunts grip loosen around my arms a bit as I managed to lodge my elbow into of one of them, before quickly punching the second one in the face. "Zoroark!" I ran over to her as she looked worriedly at me. "We need to get you out of here!" I told her as she looked back at Steven.

"That's not going to happen!" Courtney yelled as a silver ring wrapped around Zoroark's neck.

_"The one from the dream!"_ I was horrified to see it as Zoroark was suddenly zapped by it before falling to the ground. "Zoroark! Please stay with me!" I begged her, but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Wake up! Please wake up!" Something hit my side as I fell back before being tied up.

As the helicopter approached the ground the two grunts from earlier, along with Courtney picked me and Zoroark up as they placed us inside. "Saki!" Steven yelled as we were slowly rising off the ground.

"Altaria!"

"Steven, Altaria, please save us!" I yelled towards him as they were slowly vanishing from my sight as the large metal door shut in front of me.

"Nighty night!" Courtney yelled, as everything went black.


	20. Temporary Allies

Steven painfully watched as Saki and Zoroark were dragged away into a the Team Magma helicopter. "Steven, Altaria, please save us!" He heard her cry out to him as she disappeared from his sight.

The Team Magma grunts called back their own Pokemon as they retreated back into the the other helicopters as they quickly flew away. He still tried to break free of his bindings as he looked to see the beaten and worn down Team Aqua members.

"Let me give you a hand," Archie said to him as he used a portion of his strength as he broke the ropes wrapped around Steven as they dropped down to the ground below him. Archie helped him stand as Metang and Altaria flew over to him.

"I can't believe they just took them," Steven said as he felt a part of him was missing. He had to watch Saki being hurt and he could do nothing to stop them, he couldn't save her. Steven didn't feel like a hero, but felt worthless.

Archie shook his head, "I'm sorry boy, regardless of our efforts they got away." He apologized.

Picking up Zoroarks ribbon, he could see the red petals from the flower he picked for Saki fall from the sky as they flew in front of him. "You told us you'd help!" Steven yelled at Archie, as he backed away.

"Al-al-" Steven could see the tears starting to from in Altaria's eyes. "Altaria!" He cried out as both Saki and Zoroark were no where in sight.

Steven petted Altaria's neck, "don't worry, we'll get her back. We'll get both Saki and Zoroark, ok? Please calm down my friend." He tried to calm Altaria down. "They went that way, towards Lilycove City. We need to get a move on and fast." Steven told them as he pulled out Metang's Pokeball. "Please rest my friend," he said as he returned it to his Pokeball.

"You can't be serious now?" Archie asked him, as Steven jumped onto Altaria's back.

"Look, if they're planning to use Zoroark and Saki for their plans, I just can't let that happen. I made a promise to protect her, to protect them both." Steven told Archie, seeming determined to rescue her.

"I can't let you do this alone. Matt!" Archie called out as the large buff guy that told Steven and Saki to get away walked over to them. "Contact Shelly and get Team Magma's exact location, we set sail as soon as possible." He said as Matt nodded his head as he walked away to call Shelly.

"You better not be planning anything yourself," Steven warned him as both he and Altaria looked at Archie.

"Listen here you! If there's one thing we have in common is that we both despise Team Magma, but if you're still so worried that I'll harm your little girlfriend or her Pokemon I'll make you a deal." Archie told him.

"What kind of deal?"

"If we get your girlfriend back, along with getting our revenge on Maxie for the incident at Mt. Chimney and letting them get away, I promise we'll do everything in our power to make sure they don't bother you two anymore." Archie told him, as Steven was shocked.

Steven thought carefully about the offer Archie gave him, "fine. But you better keep your word on it old man! If Team Magma harms a single hair on her head after this, I'm coming for you!" He threatened.

"Understood. Allies?" Archie stuck out his hand as Steven grabbed it with his own.

"Temporary allies."

Matt walked over to both Steven and Archie, "Shelly needs to speak with you Archie." He said as Archie nodded his head.

"Where are you Shelly?" he asked as he responded to his ear piece. Steven watched as Archie listened to his subordinate. "Shelly said she'll be waiting for us in Lilycove City. Apparently Team Magma has been using a cave close by as their hideout, but we need to hurry."

"Archie you know where it is right?" Steven asked him, as Archie searched his memory.

"There's only one cave around Lilycove City, but it can be easily overlooked. There should be a waterway nearby that'll lead us there, let's get a move on."

* * *

><p>I could feel my head starting to hurt as the ropes wrapped around me were starting to hurt my arms and chest. My blood suddenly ran cold as I could see myself laying on the red tile floor of the room in my dream...but it wasn't a dream, it was a vision!<p>

"Aarrk!" I heard Zoroark cry as I looked to see her trapped in a large metal cage, her hands were wrapped around the silver collar as it zapped her.

"Zoroark!" She looked over at me as she looked somewhat relieved. "Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here!" I told her as I struggled in my bindings as I tried to feel for my Pokeballs. "Where did they...?"

Footsteps entered the room as Maxie, Courtney and a few grunt walked over to Zoroark's cage, Courtney stood next to him as she dangled my Pokeball belt. "Looking for this?" she asked me as she handed it to grunt. The grunt placed the belt in the corner of the room as Maxie inspected Zoroark.

"What a powerful Pokemon you have here, while you were out it was able to fight against the collar. But that won't for much longer." Maxie said as he pulled out a small remote control, pressing a button Zoroark was enveloped in a bright electric outline.

"Zooorr!" She cried out as I tried harder to fight out of the ropes as they were barely starting to loosen up. Falling against a wall in the metal cage she was looking worse then I had ever seen her; her red eyes were slowly starting to turn dull.

"Stop! You're gonna kill her!" I yelled. "Just let her go! Whatever you plan to do isn't going to work!" I told Maxie as he handed the remote to Courtney.

Taking a few steps towards me, he looked down at me. "That's were you're wrong girl, we have researched that Pokemon and we know what it's capable of."

"No you don't! Any information on Zoroark is still questionable!" I warned him, hoping he would reconsider what he was doing.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Maxie said to me as he took the remote from Courtney. "Now let's see what this Pokemon can do." Pressing another button, I painfully watched as the silver collar shined red. Zoroark slowly opened her eyes as a bright eerie neon red color covered her eyes.

Standing up in the cage Zoroark didn't seem to be fighting anymore, "looks like it finally gave itself to the collar." Courtney spoke, snapping her fingers as the grunts pulled down the cage around Zoroark.

"Good, now Zoroark transform into a Mightyena." Maxie commanded as she transformed into the large black and grey hyena, not missing a detail. "Perfect, now transform into a Numel." Zoroark quickly transformed into the small yellow single hump camel. "Excellent, now return to your normal appearance."

"The collar is working perfectly sir." Courtney said, as I could feel the ropes slowly starting to loosen up a bit more, as I tried to hide it from them.

"Yes, now Zoroark listen carefully to me. I want you to transform into Groudon!" Maxie told her, but she tilted her head in confusion. "Why aren't you transforming?" He asked her as she stood still like a statue. "Transform into Groudon!"

"She won't do it!" I yelled as him as Maxie's glasses almost slipped off his face before quickly adjusting them.

"What do you mean she won't?" Menacingly asking me as I shook my head. "Explain!" Maxie demanded.

"Zoroark can only transform if she knows what the Pokemon looks like! You really thought a Pokemon had prior knowledge to every single Pokemon in the world? You're a real idiot!" I yelled at him as I could feel my anger starting to boil.

Maxie brushed off my anger as he started to press random button on the remote, "none sense! This will work!" He said as a small amount of static appeared before it started to smoke. "What in the-!" Dropping the remote to the ground it looked as if it had broke.

I looked over at Zoroark as the collar around her neck produced similar sparks, "Ark!" She yelled as a large stream of fire spewed from her mouth. Ducking down to the ground along with the members of Team Magma, I pulled the ropes off as I quickly crawled over to my belt.

"What's going on?" I heard Courtney ask as Zoroark ceased the flamethrower and began to produce multiple black vines around her body, striking out towards anyone she saw.

"It's lost control!" One grunt yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Another said as they evacuated the room, as only Maxie, Courtney and I remained.

"Sir I'm not staying in here!" Courtney yelled as she followed behind the grunts. Maxie looked horrified at what just happened, but seemed to be taking the hits from Zoroark in joy.

"Fine leave! This Pokemon's power is amazing!" He yelled, as if he had gone insane. Zoroark lunged straight towards him as she grabbed his clothes and threw him to the side of the room.

"Zoroark! What are you doing?" I asked her, as her bright neon eyes looked at me. _"She can't hear me!" _I thought to myself as the collar still seemed to be activated around her neck. For once, I was terrified of my best friend! "I know you're in there! Please Zoroark snap out of it!" I begged her as she fired another flamethrower at me.

Throwing my self to the ground I grabbed all four of my Pokeballs, I knew there was only one thing I could do. "Come on out everyone!" I yelled as Marshtomp, Kirlia, Ninetails, and Roserade stood in front of me.

They looked shocked to see Zoroark, "everyone we need to get that collar off of Zoroark! If we don't she'll suffer worse than she already has! Please we need to save her." I begged them. "Do whatever you can to get it off of her!"

Each of them took a corner of the room as they surrounded her. Zoroark formed the black vines of her night slash as aimed them at our friends. Looking for blind spots I quickly saw one as she was fighting off Roserades quick stun spore and Kirlia's magical leaf.

Jumping on her back I grabbed the collar as I could feel the electric shock surge threw my body. I tried to fight the feeling as I could feel it bend a little bit, Zoroark grabbed my shoulder as she threw me towards the wall.

"Kirl!" The purple outline of Kirlia's outline surrounded me as I was only inches away before hitting the wall. Setting me down on the ground suddenly I watched her get hit severely with Zoroark's night slash, taking critical damage.

I ran over to her as I picked her up in my arms, "are you ok?" I asked her as she didn't seem to respond to me, she only managed to keep her eyes barly opened. "It's ok, Kirlia, just rest." I told her as I placed her on the ground to sleep

As I looked back over at the battle it seemed that Zoroark was able to knock out both Roserade and Ninetails as they both piled into the corner of the room. "Roserade! Ninetails!" I called out as I looked over, Marshtomp seemed to be the only one left to try to snap some sense into Zoroark, but looking at him right now, the marks from the black vines looked worse and worse.

"Marsh.." he said weakly as I could see Zoroark produce a large black vine.

"No!" Running in front of Marshtomp I could feel my body being slammed to the ground as I had protected Marshtomp. Looking up at Zoroark, I could see the neon red fade slightly before returning to its bright glow. "Zoroark! Please!" I begged her.

"Saki!" I heard a familiar voice call my name as I saw Steven run into the room. Archie stood behind him as they were both shocked.

"Steven, run!" I tried to warn him as he and Archie were barely able to dodge her vines. "We need to get that collar off of her!" I told him as Altaria flew into the room.

"Alt! Al!" He cried out as Steven jumped onto his back and flew over to me. Steven picked me up in his arms as Altaria nuzzled up next to me. "Alllll..." he chirped weakly as I stroked his head.

"I need to save her," I told them both as I pushed myself to stand up.

"Saki, Zoroark is out of control! Look!" Steven pointed out as Archie seemed to fighting Zoroark with his bare hands, but was soon tossed aside next to Maxie.

My vision was coming true, but I could feel a plan starting to hatch in my head. "I have an idea!" I told them as I charged towards Zoroark as I tackled her to the ground.

"Saki what are you-!?" Steven questioned.

"Altaria use dragon pulse! Marshtomp use water pulse! And whatever you do, don't stop!" I told them both as I could feel Zoroark fighting against me as the black vines hit all over my body. Both of my Pokemon didn't seem to respond, "just do it! Trust me!" I yelled at them as they hesitatingly fired their attacks at me.

Zoroark and I were quickly enveloped in a purple and blue orb as the pain seemed to getting worse by the second. "Aaahhh!"

"Saki stop it!" Steven yelled as I grabbed a hold of the collar.

"I... won't...give...up!" I screamed as I broke the collar off of Zoroark. Both Altaria and Marshtomp stopped as I threw the two metal pieces to the ground. The neon red eyes slowly faded away as her red eyes returned to their original shade. "Glad to have you back," I said to her as I could feel my body give out as everything went black.


	21. Best Friends

Steven readjusted the blanket covering Saki as he grabbed the rag on her forehead, dunking it into the bowl full of ice water on the night stand. Wiping her face with the wet cloth, it seemed that her fever was almost gone; placing the cool rag on her forehead he walked over to Zoroark and repeated the same thing.

The door opened as he glanced over to see Archie enter the room, "how are they doing?" He asked Steven, as he took a deep breath.

"Both of their fevers have gone down, but neither of them have woken up...I'm really starting to get worried." Steven told Archie as he looked down at the light tiled ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but one strike from that Pokemon really packs a punch." Archie apologized as he walked over to Zoroark. "Maxie sure was a fool to think he could control such power, just goes to show how much of a madman he really is."

"Speaking of Maxie, what happened after we left?" Steven asked.

Archie slowly paced the room, "once I finally came to I saw you had taken those two away from the base, Matt and Shelly were able to apprehend most of Team Magma along with Maxie, but we unfortunately don't know where the rest of them are."

"So they're still out there... do you think they're going to try and act without Maxie?"

He nodded his head. "There's no doubt about that, Shelly says they also got away with the red orb."

"Red orb?"

"It's an artifact that was held at the top of Mt. Pyre. Both the blue orb and red orb have the power to awaken Groudon and Kyogre, we're trying to get Maxie and his admin to tell us the locations for their other secret hideouts but they're not saying anything."

Steven pulled out the red ribbon that had fallen off of Zoroark as he clenched it in his fist. "Alright, but the minute they speak let me know." Steven requested.

"I will, for now just worry about them waking up soon. If I were you I'd be worried that neither of them have woken up within a week." Archie pointed out the sad fact. Steven felt his heart drop, with each passing day he felt more and more depressed. "Now don't be so hard on yourself, I'll let you know when Maxie cracks."

With that Archie left the room as the rest of Saki's now fully healed Pokemon entered the room. All of them looked over at Saki and Zoroark as their faces were full of concern and worry. "They'll be fine," Steven said to them as he placed the ribbon next to Zoroark.

Walking over to Saki he looked at both Marshtomp and Altaria, both looked full of guilt. "Al..."

"Marsh, marsh"

Steven knew why they looked so guilty, placing a hand on both of them they looked up at him. "Don't worry she still needs to rest, without you two she wouldn't have been able to save Zoroark." He tried to cheer them up as it didn't seem to work.

"Mmmggnnnn" Steven heard Saki mumble as he watched her slowly starting to open.

* * *

><p>The warmth of a large thick blanket covering most of my body felt so comforting to me as I could feel a cold rag on my head. I tried to sit up as I winced in pain. I could feel a bandage like material was wrapped around most of my body as I saw them on my arms.<p>

"Saki!" Steven called out my name as I could feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me up as I sat in the bed. The large white room was filled with shelves containing different rocks, and a few glass cases.

The wet rag fell into my lap as I looked to see my Pokemon gather around me, except one. "Where's Zoroark!?" I panicked as I saw her laying in a pull out out bed, she too was wrapped in bandages with a rag on her forehead. "Is she ok?" I asked Steven as I wanted to cry.

"She's fine, the wounds on Zoroark's body is almost healed and her fever went down this morning along with yours." Steven explained as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness,"

"...Saki"

"Yes Steven?" He sounded very upset, pulling me towards him Steven hugged me tightly as I hugged him back. "I'm sorry I worried you." I apologized as I felt him starting to shake.

Kissing my forehead he looked into my eyes as I could see that they were full of sadness, "I was so worried that I was going to lose you." I felt bad that I made him worry so much, but I was so concerned about Zoroark.

"You're not going to lose me," I told him as he kissed me. Pulling away the pink tint covered his face as I smiled at him, "wait, where are we?"

"We're in my home." He told me as I carefully sat at the edge of the large bed. "Saki, what are you?" He asked me, could feel Roserade, Ninetails, and Kirlia help me walk over to Zoroark as I sat on her bed.

"How long has she been out?" I asked Steven as he sat next to me.

"You've both been unconscious for a week."

It didn't surprise me, after everything that happened we definitely need our rest. "I see, but why are we in your home? And what exactly happened? I mean why was Archie with you when you found us?"

"Archie hated that Maxie was able to beat him twice, he wanted to get revenge on him and said he would help me save you. He had sent a spy in to work under Maxie that gave us the location of Team Magma's hideout which was pretty close to Mossdeep City." Steven explained as I nodded my head.

I grabbed the red ribbon that had fallen off of Zoroark as I gently wrapped around her forearm in the large bow that she had when she was still her little Zorua self. "So you finally evolved?" I asked her, but she didn't respond.

Sleeping peacefully, she looked better now and I was finally reunited with my best friend. "I'm surprised Zoroark had that much power, she seems to be more powerful than Altaria." Steven said to me.

"The collar..."

"Collar?"

"Team Magma had placed a collar around Zoroarks neck that caused her to become completely obedient to them, but it malfunctioned and it ended up causing her to fight back against the pain it caused her." I tearfully said as the tears started to drip from my face. "I-I couldn't h-he-help her! If I just-"

"Saki," Steven put a hand on my shoulder. "These people are use to doing that, but the important thing is Zoroark is ok, you two are together again."

Looking at Marshtomp and Altaria they looked very upset, and I knew why. "Please come here you two," I said to them as they slowly walked over to me. I pulled them both into a hug, "you two did a wonderful job, I know it wasn't easy but you save her." I told them as I wiped away my tears.

"Saki, look!" I looked over at Zoroark as her eyes were slowly starting to open.

"Zoroark!" I said to her as she looked over at me before looking away. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked her as she remained silent, but looked sad. "You couldn't control yourself, please don't be so hard on yourself." I begged her.

"Maybe it's because even though she was under control, she still had to watch herself harm those around her especially you." Steven stated. "She feels guilty that you ended up getting hurt."

"Zoroark, please don't feel bad. You're my best friend, I would get hurt over and over again just to protect you. Best friends protect each other," I told her as I smiled.

She looked up at me, "S...Sa...Saki...fr-iend" my eyes opened in shock as she spoke to me smiling.

"Best friends."


End file.
